Odio y Esperanza
by freya no uta
Summary: Sasuke se dirije al campo de batalla de la cuarta guerra ninja, más, no va solo -¿Sakura?- murmuró Sasuke viendo a la mujer perder la conciencia y apretó más su agarre a ella. Desvió su mirada al frente enfocando a los viejos Uchiha- Considérense zombis muertos, porque si ya eran zombis, me encargaré de matarlos hasta que no logren resucitar/Sasusaku
1. Gomen

**Prefacio**

Basado en el capítulo 627 de manga:

Sasuke decide ayudar a Konoha para no desperdiciar la vida de su hermano ni la aldea. Se dirigen al campo de batalla Sasuke con Taka, seguidos por Orochimaru (ahora sigue a Sasuke para ver qué camino toma este) y con ellos los 4 Hokages resucitados: Hashirama Senju; Tobirama Senju; Hiruzen Sarutobi y Minato Namikaze

En el campo de batalla están todos los ninja, centrados en detener al Jubi en cuya cabeza llacen los antiguos Uchiha: Madara y Obito, que mantienen el control sobre la bestia de 10 colas. Una clara ventaja es llevada por los poseedores de esta última bestia

**…..**

**…**

**.**

**Gomen**

**.**

**…**

**…..**

-¡Aún puedo salvarlo!- grito una pelirrosa corriendo hacia a un cuerpo inerte

-Sakura… él está muerto… ¡Neji murió protegiendo a Hinata y Naruto!- tomó el brazo de la kunoichi con fuerza, no quería que viera el estado de su amigo y compañero shinobi, ya había visto demasiadas muertes siendo una ninja medico

-No… su corazón aún late… ¡puedo salvarlo Shizune-san!- de un fuerte tirón se safó del firme agarre de la mujer_ "no dejaré que nadie más muera… no mientras pueda evitarlo" _pensaba la kunouji

Al llegar al lado de Neji tomo su pulso que era casi inexistente al igual que los latidos de su corazón, era cuestión de minutos para que estuviera de verdad muerto. Ahora todo dependía de ella quien ya casi no tenía chakra, si lo utilizaba en sanar a Neji quedaría indefensa y pese a eso antes de terminar de pensarlo siquiera ya estaba tratando las heridas del shinobi

A su lado se vivía la ferocidad de una guerra, muertos y heridos por doquier pese a que su amigo Naruto estaba protegiéndolos con el chakra de Kurama de los ataques sin tregua de Madara y Obito

-¡Sakura! ¡CUIDADO!- fue el grito de horror de la ninja médico que se encontraba cerca atendiendo a otros heridos, Sakura apenas comprendió las palabras cuando ya todo era inevitable. Un ataque con la cola del Jubi hizo que el bosque cediera y los troncos y arboles volaran en dirección de la kunoichi.

-Al… me.. menos estás a salvo… Neji, Hinata y Tentén se alegrarán – susurró la medic-ninja que ahora tenía una enorme herida en su costado derecho al intentar proteger a su compañero, ahora ligeramente consiente- espero que tengas más suerte que yo.. Neji… por favor protégelos

Su vista se tornaba borrosa y cansada, con un poco de chakra hubiese podido recuperarse sin problemas, pero todo lo que tenía lo había utilizado en Neji

-Sakura!- Naruto gritó desesperado al ver a su "hermana" ser herida cortecía de madara

-No te distraigas niño- la voz de ultratumba de Madara llamó la atención de Naruto quien tuvo que desistir de ir en busca de su hermana por unos minutos al ver que sin piedad atacaban la primera línea de batalla extinguiéndola casi en su totalidad, Hinata soltó un grito ahogado y el Jinchuuriki de Kurama volvió la vista al frente-

-DESGRACIADO- gritó furioso

- ¿qué harás ahora? Tomar venganza, caerás en el círculo de odio que tanto detestabas y que querías impedir, gritando estupideces de detener la guerra por ti mismo. Eso es mentira niño, deberías darte cuenta- Ahora era Obito quien retaba a Naruto- no eres diferente a Pain, un fracaso.

- ¡no te atrevas a mencionarlo! Él conoció el dolor por- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas al ver como Sakura caía al suelo ahora casi sin conocimiento- SAKURA! – intentó correr hacia ella

- A eso me refería- la vos de Obito volvió a interrumpir mientras que Madara dirigía un ataque directo esta vez a la kunoichi del byakugan.

-HINATA!- al ver el ataque Naruto usó el chakra que tenía de reserva Kurama a la vez que Killer Bee le ayudaba y juntos lograron detener el ataque dirigido a Hinata

-Resultaste más débil de lo que creía, niño zorro- la voz nuevamente de Madara interrumpió el corto relajo de Naruto, cuando este se volteó vio un ataque de mayor intensidad, cuyo blanco esta vez era la pelirrosa semi inconsciente

.

.

_"¿Moriré aquí?... lo siento Sasuke, no logré hacerte cambiar de opinión. Ojalá hubiésemos podido hacerlo, estaríamos felices de tenerte aquí de nuevo…gomen, despues de todo, aún te amo"_- decía Sakura en su mente- gomen… Sasuke-kun- susurró llena de dolor y tristeza al recordar a quien aún amaba

Vio de forma borrosa como un enorme ataque de bomba biju iba hacia ella, cerró los ojos pero no sintió el golpe que esteraba, en lugar de eso sintió unos cálidos brazos que le tomaban con delicadeza.

.

.

Instantes antes una veloz mancha azabache cruzaba el campo de batalla seguida un poco más lejano por Taka; el resto esperarían por un ataque sorpresa.

-HINATA!- escuchó una voz de lejos

-¿Naruto?- pensó Sasuke apurando más el paso, viendo la horrible escena frente a él. Decenas de heridos y muchos más peleando en el campo de batalla, el lugar estaba destruido totalmente y bañado en sangre. Tras unas milésimas de segundo logró localizar con su rápida vista al dueño de tan desesperado grito, quien sobre la cabeza del zorro de las nueve colas, (ahora muy diferente a todas las veces que lo había visto ) lograba apenas detener el ataque de Madara, quien reconoció por los registros y conocimiento que tenía

Sin embargo algo llamó más la atención del azabache y era que a quien protegió fue a Hinata, no a la pelirrosa como lo esperaba. De hecho esta ni se encontraba junto a él. Bastó solo un segundo para encontrarla tras ver moverse los labios de Madara y seguir su vista, para comprender cuales eran sus planes

-"Gomen... Sasuke-kun"- como invocada escuchó el susurro de una kunoichi semi inconsciente, bañada en un charco de sangre de ella y de alguien más que se encontraba a su lado, no en muy mejores condiciones, pero que decidió omitir. En menos de un segundo se encontraba a su lado con el Susano activado para protegerse del ataque, la tomó lentamente y con cuidado al ver que se encontraba herida, aunque no gravemente si estaba sin chakra.

-Se acabaron los juegos, es hora de devolver a los muertos Uchiha a donde pertenecen y de donde no debieron salir- Dijo fríamente casi condenando a quienes aún estaban impactados por la interrupción del Uchiha menor. Claro que sabían que estaba cerca, pero jamás imaginaron que ayudaría a la muchacha que antes había intentado matar

-Sa..suke- dijo la kunoichi al ver quien la sostenía, pero no duró mucho su sorpresa ya que sus ojos se cerraron y el peso de su cuerpo se hizo sentir en los brazos del azabache

-¿Sakura?- murmuró Sasuke al ver a la mujer perder la conciencia y apretó más su agarre a ella.

Su Sharingan giró con fuerza y rabia primero enfocando al rubio que aún no reaccionaba al ver la escena- Fallaste Naruto,- mala señal, solo cuando estaba enojado lo llamaba por su nombre- no los protegiste como decías- al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, el rubio bajó su cabeza- pero el dobe no hubiese debido protegerlos si ciertos estúpidos no los hubiesen atacado y declarado la cuarta guerra ninja

Ahora su mirada se desvió a los Uchiha- considérense zombis muertos, porque si ya eran zombis, ahora me encargaré de matarlos hasta que no logren resucitar- su mirada se tornó roja, y apareció en sus ojos un Sharingan nunca antes visto en él.

...

.

.

...

Konishiwa. Nuevo fic, estoy armando todo el trama en mi cabeza, pero eso fué por ahora

les gusta?Constantemente estaré editando pues sé que mi errores son varios aunque ninguno que cambie la trayectoria de la historia.

Gracias por los comentarios, intentaré cumplir sus espectatibas lo mejor que pueda.

Subiré capitulos cada jueves y lunes a primera hora (tipo 1 de la mañana) Tambien me gustan leer fics, así que sé lo que es esperar tanto.

Sayo


	2. El mismo

_Fallaste Naruto, no los protegiste como decías- al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, el rubio bajó su cabeza- pero el dobe no hubieses debido protegerlos si ciertos estúpidos no los hubiesen atacado y declarado la cuarta guerra ninja- su mirada se desvió a los Uchiha- considérense zombis muertos, porque si ya eran zombis, ahora me encargaré de matarlos hasta que no logren resucitar- su mirada se tornó roja, y apareció en sus ojos un Sharingan nunca antes visto en él._

**_._**

**…**

**…_.._**

**_ El mismo _**

**…_.._**

**…**

**_._**

El campo de batalla seguía cambiando sin saber si era para bien o para mal. Ahora no solo se veía el enorme Jubi intentando atacar a los pocos escuadrones shinobi restantes y al nueve y el ocho colas intentando detenerlo, sino que también se erguía un enorme Susano con escudo, piel y la espada Tsuyumi, hermana de Totsuka en mano.

Para Naruto todo pareció congelarse para luego caer en cuenta de lo que sucedía. Mirando a su alrededor logró ver a Kakashi junto a Gai- sensei y a Killer Be, quienes intentaban por todos los medios ayudar a los heridos y sacarlos del campo de batalla para poder pelear sin desperdiciar más vidas, ya que los medic-ninja eran escasos pese a que solo hace un par de horas que habían llegado a escena junto a Sakura.

-Maldición…- dijo el rubio mirando en dirección al Susanoo en toda su gloria. ¿Era un amigo o un enemigo? ¿Y si solo intentaba parecer bueno para luego terminar con sus propias manos lo de la cascada?

_-Naruto, no seas torpe. Mira su chakra y a quienes lo rodean-_ la voz de Kurama era débil y parecía cansada, todo su chakra lo utilizaba ayudando a su jinchuriki. Él se apresuró a hacer lo que el biju le decía. Miró a su ex compañero con algo de duda, pero rápidamente logró percatarse de que estaba protegiendo a todos lo que podía con el Susanoo, además de haber desviado la bomba biju con su espada Tsuyumi

-Imposible…- ¿era cierto lo que veía? ¿él era Sasuke? El mismo que juró vengarse. Que dijo que sus ojos estaban ciegos a la luz, que destruiría a Konoha con sus propias manos. ¿Aquel que intentó matar a Sakura?. ¿Era de verdad el mismo Sasuke que ahora la protegía?

-Vaya, vaya…Parece que el Uchiha prodigo entra en escena…- Obito parecía encontrar divertida toda la situación- Y dime, ¿ahora protegerás a Konoha y a los inútiles que vivieron felices gracias a la muerte de nuestro clan? ¿Los ayudarás a ellos en lugar de tu familia, a los Uchiha? O tal vez…. Ahora ayudarás, los dejarás vivir felices para luego masacrarlos…- agregó llevando su mano a su barbilla, como si estuviera meditando el asunto

-eso no te interesa zombi- respondió la voz cabreada de Sasuke

-Ah… ya sé, entonces, serás como el fracasado de Ita-

-no dejaré que lo nombres con tu asquerosa boca- El Susano rugía furioso junto a su dueño.

-Esos ojos…- Madara miraba con duda y sorpresa los ojos de Sasuke, y era normal ya que en ellos había un nuevo Sharingan, uno que jamás había visto.

- ¿Te gustan zombi? Que bueno que te gusten, porque jamás los obtendrás- dijo "amablemente"

-¡Sasuke!, por fin…- grito escandalosamente un peliblanco al llegar junto al dueño del Susano

Solo ahora Taka lograba alcanzar a su líder, y es que el azabache pareció desparecer de lo rápido que corrió al ver en peligro a la pelirrosa. Ella fue la única quien tuvo el valor para intentar matarlo cuando ya no tenía salvación, pese al aprecio que ella siempre desde niña le tubo y demostró sin dudarlo, incluso antes de ser genin lo miraba pensando que él no lo notaba. Aquella que lo vio con sus virtudes y defectos y que intentó ayudarlo ofreciéndole una vida mejor junto a ella, que le pidió que la llevase con él pese a que sabía que no iba a ningún lugar bueno. Al verla en peligro ni el mismo supo cómo llegó tan rápido junto a ella

-Sasuke… ella fue la que….-Karin miró con tristeza a la joven en los brazos del azabache, omitiendo totalmente que estaba en los brazos de su amado. La recordaba perfectamente y es que fue esa pelirrosa quien le salvó la vida cuando Sasuke la hirió en la pelea con Danzou y también fue ella quien luego intentó matar a Sasuke y Sasuke a ella.

-Nee…. Sasuke, el idiota pelo largo sobre el monstruo grande te mira extraño…-Parecía que Sasuke no escuchaba a Suigetsu, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo rayos vencería a su ancestro sin descuidar a la shinobi en sus brazos – ¿Estas en otro planeta? ¿Tú que crees grandulón? Oe… Sasuke, Sasuke, ¡Sasuke!

-¿Quién rayos…?- miró por unos segundos a lo que estaban a su lado.- Karin….- claro, ella podría solucionar ese problema

Los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a ser las 3 aspas de siempre, para luego aparecer el izanagi en ellos. Miro a Naruto y asintió levemente

…

Metros más allá Naruto desviaba la mirada para no caer en el genjutsu

_-Déjalo, tal vez necesite hablar. De todas maneras no podrá dañarte con migo aquí- _susurro Kurama en la mente del rubio

-Okay…- levantó la vista y miró cara a cara a Sasuke, directamente a los ojos. Todo pareció cambiar en milésimas de segundo y ahora estaban a pocos metros de distancia y no había rastros de la guerra- Sasuke…

-Solo tengo que pedirte que los distraigas 2 minutos, Karin sanará a Sakura y la sacaré de aquí, luego le pateamos el trasero a los zombis-

-…- ¿era cierto lo que escuchaba? Sasuke pidiéndole un favor… no sabía que o quien lo hizo cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero se lo agradecía- claro, baka, he sobrevivido a ellos desde hace tiempo.- agregó con una gran sonrisa; quería decirle y preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no era el momento adecuado

-hmp, dobe- sonrió de medio lado cerrando sus ojos

…

De vuelta a la realidad Sasuke volvió su rostro hacia Taka deshaciendo su Susanoo y mirando en especial a la pelirroja –Karin…- su tono no era de orden, sino de petición

-Lo sé… se lo debo- Rápidamente descubrió su brazo he hizo que la inconsciente pelirrosa la mordiera. En unos segundos Juugo se encontraba afirmándola pues ahora estaba exhausta- Cómo… es que ella…-

.

.

-Falta poco… si solo tuviésemos a Sakura-san aquí….¿estará bien?- preguntó mirando como sacaban los últimos heridos más cercanos al campo de batalla

-Hinata, ella estará bien. De momento lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en el Teme, y hacer lo que nos pidió. ¡Bee! ¡Cejotas-sensei! ¡Kakashi- sensei!- los eludidos rápidamente llegaron junto al rubio- necesitamos 2 minutos o más. ¿Podrán?

-¡Ah, si! seguro podremos con los tipos por horas, yeah - aunque Bee dijera eso demostraba todo lo contrario. – Vamos, si.

Kakashi miró por un instante a sus alumnos, parecía un sueño que estuvieran los tres juntos independientemente de la situacion

.

.

-Obito, parece que se olvidaron de nosotros… ¿deberíamos hacer que recuerden nuestra presencia?

-estaba pensando lo mismo que tú, dejémosle eso a nuestra mascota- El Jubi rugió furioso moviendo sus colas, que hacían que la tierra temblara cada vez que una de ellas tocaba el suelo

-No se preocupen, ya nos acordamos de su presencia- Naruto volvía a aparecer en frente de sus enemigos esta vez en la cabeza de Kurama, y con el Hachibi a su lado quienes atacaban con bombas biju al diez colas, a la vez que Kakashi y Gai intentaban acercarse a Madara y Obito

.

.

-Oye, zanahoria… ¿qué sucede?- el peliblanco miró extrañado a su compañera, quien por no más de 2 segundos dejó que la pelirrosa la mordiera para luego caer exhausta en los brazos de Juugo

-Sakura…- Sasuke también estaba sorprendido pues sintió como de golpe el chakra de la pelirrosa en sus brazos parecía regresar por sí mismo en lugar de obtenerlo por absorber el de la pelirroja. La aludida abrió los ojos de golpe y miró sin creer lo que veía

-Sa…su…ke- okay, no todos los días se desmayaba para encontrarse en los brazos de Sasuke al despertar

Lentamente dejó a la pelirrosa en el suelo sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento. La shinobi parecía buscar algo en los ojos de su salvador y este al percatarse desapareció su Sharingan mostrando su habitual tono oscuro en ellos. Y ahí estaba, la verdad en sus ojos era suficiente para saber todo lo que necesitaba, sus ojos brillaban con tristeza, culpa y preocupación. No había nada, nada de odio ni rencor en ellos como lo hubo por tanto tiempo, al contrario, parecían brillar como si nunca hubiese habido maldad en ellos. No, su brillo era más hermoso que eso, era el brillo de unos ojos que se cerraron de odio, busca de venganza y oscuridad, para luego recordar que la luz existe y brillar como nunca antes

-Ejem, lamento interrumpir su "momento" pero me pregunto si este hombre no estará un poco incómodo en el suelo- Sakura solo ahora recordaba que no estaban solos, miró con extrañeza a Taka deteniéndose unos segundos en Suigetsu quien habló y siguió su vista para percatarse de que miraba al shinobi del Byakugan

-¡Neji!- corrió los pocos pasos que los separaban sin reparar en la pelea de las bestias con cola. Al llegar a su lado se percató de que ahora estaba con pulso estable y luchaba por abrir sus ojos

-Sakura, debes salir ahora de aquí con Taka, ellos te llevarán lejos del peligro- murmuró Sasuke lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchara por sobre los horribles sonidos en el campo de batalla

-No, me quedaré a ayudarlos. No puedo abandonarlos ni a ellos ni a ustedes- respondió sin apartar su vista de Neji, con su pensamiento lejos de ahí: _En qué estoy pensando, ¿tan rápido confío en él? Él intento matarme…vale, yo hice lo mismo, pero eso fue distinto… no, fue lo mismo. Ambos intentamos matarnos la última vez que nos vimos, pero ahora… sus ojos son tan diferentes… no es el mismo Sasuke de antes, pero a la vez… si es el mismo. El me ayudó ahora igual como lo hacía cuando éramos genin…. El me ayudó cuando caí inconsciente… el… es el mismo Sasuke, es nuestro Sasuke. Lo logramos Naruto, Sasuke regresó…el Sasuke que amo regresó_

-Sakura…- la voz de Sasuke era de súplica… realmente no quería verla de nuevo tan herida como antes, y tampoco quería dejarla ir pero no podía dejar que se quedara en ese lugar donde solo correría sangre

-Está bien Sasuke, no seré una molestia- Okey, esa palabra traía demasiado dolor con ella, sin embargo no lo notó hasta que fué muy tarde como para cambiarla

-Hmp…- agrego con lastima... realmente quería sacarla de ahí pero no podía simplemente sacarla a la fuerza y menos ponerse a discutir con ella… no después de tanto tiempo sin verla, o al menos sin verla como lo hacía ahora- Pasaron los dos minutos, es hora de matar zombis.- agregó con una voz totalmente seria

-¿zombis? Ah… ya veo. Necesito tratar a Naruto, el torpe lleva demasiado tiempo peleando, su cuerpo debe estar gritando por un descanso… hay que tratar a todos los heridos del campo de batalla, son demasiados sin embargo no veo muchos muertos, eso es bueno. Necesito….- miró a los ojos del azabache intentando no perderse en ellos

-Lo sé, iré por ellos… nos vemos… luego. – Terminó de agregar con una voz titubeante.- llévense a Karin lejos de aquí, ustedes también deben irse, pueden regresar luego pero ni se les ocurra intervenir en la batalla – advirtió pues conocía bien al espadachín

-eh… eso no será divertido… pero vale, tampoco tengo muchas ganas de involucrarme en una batalla de monstruos – dijo Suigetsu- Vamos grandulón, salgamos de aquí. ¿No vienes con nosotros, hermosura?- miró a Sakura esperando por una respuesta

-ah… no, todabía tengo mucho por hacer aquí, luego nos vemos- dijo sin prestar atención, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando el campo de batalla. Pareció no notar cuando Sasuke partió al campo de batalla y Taka en la direccion contraria a su lider- Necesitaré ayuda…

.

.

_-Sasuke… ¿aún no?-_ pensaba el rubio quien junto a sus compañeros estaba en serios problemas, necesitaban que el azabache llegara **ahora**, y es que era imposible seguir conteniendo a la bestia de 10 colas con tan poco chakra- _demonios…_

…

…

…

_**Y así el primer round daba inicio **_

- _¡__Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_- dijo la pelirrosa tomando sangre de su herida casi sana y tocando el suelo. Una enorme invocación tras unos segundos se erguía esplendorosamente bajo sus pies- Kairy, necesito que saques a todos los que puedas y los sanes con mi chakra, usa todo el que necesites. ¿Tu hermana Katsuyu está bien? no sé nada de ella ni de mi maestra

-Sí, Sakura-san, hace un tiempo que no la veo pero espero que esté bien- rápidamente la babosa de deshació en cientos más pequeñas, las cuales de dirigían a los límites del campo de batalla pues fue ahí donde llevaron Gai sensei y los demás a los heridos

…

-vaya, vaya, pensé que no regresarías, dime ¿viniste a pedirnos perdón?- dijo burlonamente Madara

-Sasuke…- Los cuatro estaban casi inconcientes, solo el rubio parecía percatarse de alguna cosas como la llegada del azabache

-Eso quisieras. Naruto, ya lárgate, yo me encargo de matarlos hasta que no resuciten más, después de todo, son solo zombis mal hechos

- que hiriente, te recuerdo que yo no he muerto todavía, no soy un zombi- agregó Obito

-Da igual, de todas maneras pronto morirás. - Sus ojos volvieron a mostrar su Sharingan más simple, solo con las tres aspas girando en ellos

-¿De verdad? – Madara se reía escandalosamente de las palabras de Sasuke- ¿Tú y cuantos más?

-Él y nosotros claro. – Una voz interrumpió las carcajadas que inmediatamente se detuvieron, quedando solo un vacío silencio

-Tu…

Tres figuras aparecían entre los escombros dejados por el ocho y el nueve colas… las tres llevaban la banda de la hoja en ellos… eran dos jóvenes y un hombre casi anciano

-Ha pasado tiempo, viejo amigo- agregó uno alegremente

-Sabía que sería un problema este tipo… nunca confié en éste Uchiha- dijo otra de las siluetas

-yo me encargaré de sacar a los jóvenes de aquí - dijo el más anciano- has crecido... naruto - susurro junto al rubio

-¿qué pasó Madara? ¿Ya no te ríes? Pues entonces déjame decirte que puedes morir tranquilo ahora, sin esa horrible risa en tu horrible cara- El azabache ahora mostraba seriedad, y pese a eso una sonrisa sincera adornaba su rostro

.

...

...

* * *

...

...

.

holi ;3 eso fué por hoy

m...ah... ¿ya saben quienes son las tres figuras? se me perdió mi rayito favorito T.T  
desde aquí se desvincula totalmente esta historia del manga, ya saben... con esas cosas que inventé pero que me gustaría que aparecieran como Tsuyumi... y Kairy claro.

comentarios se agradecen, recomendaciones se ultra agradecen, y que recomiendes mi historia lo ultra mego super agradesco (jajaja, okay, ya se me enredaron las manos)

ah. osesno, gracias por avisarme de mis horrores ortograficos, :3

eso, nos vemos


	3. Cansada

_-Ha pasado tiempo, viejo amigo_

_-Sabía que sería un problema este tipo… nunca confié en el_

_-yo me encargaré de sacar a los jóvenes de aquí.  
_

_-¿qué pasó Madara? ¿Ya no te ríes? Pues entonces déjame decirte que puedes morir tranquilo ahora, sin esa horrible risa zombi en tu horrible cara- El azabache ahora mostraba seriedad, y pese a eso una sonrisa sincera adornaba su rostro_

**…..**

**…**

**.**

**Cansada**

**.**

**…**

**…..**

Las personas capaces de mantenerse en pié ayudaban a montar un improvisado campamento médico a unos 5 kilómetros del campo de batalla, donde llevaban a los heridos que estaban fuera de riesgo vital para luego ser atendidos por todos los ninja médicos disponibles, excepto por cierta pelirrosa. Ella aún no abandonaba el campo de batalla pues era ella quien se dedicaba a sanar a los heridos más graves con ayuda de Kairy para luego enviarlos a sus compañeras médicas.

-tks… Sasuke… por favor trae a Naruto pronto…- rogaba la pelirrosa mientras atendía a su compañero

-la llama de la juventud brilla en el… pronto vendrá con bien…-murmuró el herido ya consiente pase a la aún gran herida en su pecho.

-calma Lee, la hemorragia se detuvo, tus pulmones están sanos ya, pero necesitas descansar mucho, Neji te llevará al campamento con el resto-

- ¿Neji...? - sonrió pese a su dolor, estaba contento de escuchar que estaba vivo… muchos lo vieron caer inconsciente, claro que todos pensaban que estaba muerto

-Sí, aún se está recuperando pero podrán ir ambos al campamento junto a otros heridos, por favor que nadie venga aquí, es demasiado peligroso.- añadió seriamente

-P..pero mi bella flor de cerezo, yo…

- Andando Lee, debemos obedecer a Sakura- un aún adolorido Neji hacía un esfuerzo por jalar al pelinegro consigo-

-Neji… que alegría que tu llama no se apagó- agregó con una amplia sonrisa

-lo lamento Neji, Lee, no puedo sanarlos como quisiera o me quedaría sin chakra.- se disculpó la kunoichi al terminar se cerrar casi por completo la herida del chico de amplias cejas, mientras Kairy se acercaba trayendo consigo un herido agonizante en su espalda

-está bien Sakura te debemos demasiado, estaremos esperando por noticias alegres. No te preocupes por nosotros que sabremos arreglárnoslas en el campamento… recuerda que allí esta Shizune-san y el resto- agregó Neji con una leve y cansada sonrisa de pleno agradecimiento

Sakura solo asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa para luego comenzar a tratar al siguiente herido

.

_**...Ellos no se rendirían…**_

.

- _¡__Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_- susurró un hombre casi anciano- Enma, por favor.-pidió el hombre a su invocación, un mono de pelo, cejas y barba blancas, con la banda de Konoha en su frente

-claro, Sarutobi – dijo tomando al de complexión más robusta, Bee, en su hombro y en el otro tomó a gai-sensei, ambos inconscientes. – que gusto verte, han pasado años…

-Lo mismo digo amigo, pero luego hablamos, primero salgamos de aquí -dijo haciendo un clon de sombra para tomar a Naruto el mismo, y a Kakashi con su clon cuidadosamente, pues solo ahora notaba que poseía una herida horrible en su brazo derecho-

Salieron rápidamente dejando atrás un pesado ambiente, donde los protagonistas parecían ser Madara y Hashirama, el primer Hokage. Por otro lado estaban Obito y Tobirama, el segundo Hokage

-Hola, Madara, tiempo son verte.- Dijo despreocupadamente el de armadura roja

-¡Hashirama!- gritó el Uchiha literalmente saltando sobre su antiguo amigo, atacándolo con una cara de psicópata totalmente emocionado al ver que podría pelear nuevamente con él

.

-Supongo que tendré que conformarme contigo…- suspiró resignado Tobirama al ver a su hermano contra atacar emocionadamente a su rival, si algo no cambiaba de su hermano era esa alegría y despreocupación.

-Yo que tú no me relajaría, recuerda que estás hablando con el poseedor del Rinnegan y del Sharingan, no caeré ahora que mi plan ojo de luna ha llegado tan lejos- reprochó Obito contra el deje de despreocupación de su ahora designado rival-

-dalo por hecho, no me descuidaré, pero sí olvídate de ese plan, una vez descuartice tu cabeza no podrás pensar- contestó tomando su pose de batalla

-jajaja, si claro, lo que digas- grito Obito saltando sobre su enemigo- no te preocupes Sasuke, no quedarás solo- murmuró mirando de reojo al azabache

-tks, idiota molesto!- gruñó activando el Susanoo intentando controlar a la bestia de 10 colas

-Debe estar aburrido tanto tiempo amarrado, es mejor soltarlo un rato, que juegue libremente….- susurro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro el dueño del Rinnegan, liberando el jutsu que controlaba al Biju-

-¡Uchiha! ¡Te lo encargo!- gritó Hashirama alejándose del Biju, seguidos de cerca por Madara

-Espero que seas diferente a estos Uchiha- miro de reojo Tobirama a Sasuke, asistiendo para luego atacar de lleno a su adversario obligándolo a retroceder y alejándolo lo más posible del campamento.

.

_**Mangekyo Sharingan versus Madera. Rinnegan y Sharingan versus Agua. **_

_._

_-Joder, yo con ganas de descuartizar zombis y ellos que me dejan a la mascota- _pensaba molesto el Uchiha menor- Mierda!- murmuró al ver que los ojos de la bestia se volvían totalmente fríos y retrocedía unos pasos.

_-"veamos si te gusta el fuego… Amaterasu"-_pensó haciendo cambiar su Sharingan para luego llenar de llamas negras el cuerpo de la bestia, la cual rugió furiosa mirando al cielo y moviendo una cola que extinguió las llamas como si de polvo se tratase.

Bajó nuevamente su vista mirando furioso al Uchiha en su Susanoo, le rugió con más fuerza a la vez que se agachaba en una posición semejante a la que toman los felinos al atacar. Estrechó un poco sus ojos y la tierra tembló cediendo bajo los pies del Uchiha, quien saltó para no caer a la lava que aparecía como si un volcán hiciera erupción

.

_**Si algún día es revivido, ese día será el fin del mundo**_

.

-¡Naruto!- gritó la pelirrosa al verlo llegar inconsciente en los brazos del ex Hokage- Hokage sama…-miro por una fracción de segundo al revivido tercer Hokage, junto a su copia y a su invocación, "Emna", lo recordaba perfectamente. "SASUKE" pensó como única solución, a su interrogante y sin dudar más salió corriendo

-Este chakra…la pequeña Sakura…- murmuró el anciano dando los últimos pasos para luego dejar al rubio en el suelo, a espera de atención médica de la pelirrosa pues la vio de lejos como trataba a otros heridos

-¡Kairy!- gritó la medic-ninja a su invocación, quien rápidamente llegó con 2 copias junto a ella – yo me encargaré de Naruto, debo tratarlo personalmente por el Biju…- no sabía cómo lo lograría, pero debía intentarlo o luego lo lamentaría.

Rápidamente sus compañeros fueron tratados. Más que presentar heridas graves –a excepción de su sensei- lo más preocupante era que casi no sentía chakra en ellos, estaban más que agotados.

-Debo volver junto a Sasuke, te los encargo por favor- gritó el anciano alejándose – ¡Luego necesitarás esto, no lo pierdas!- terminó de agregar lanzándole un kunai con un cello en él, el cual cayó a pocos centímetros de Naruto

Sintió la tierra temblar mientras se agachaba junto al rubio, un sonido parecido al colapso de "algo" la hizo levantar la vista para mirar como el Susanoo se movía justo a tiempo para esquivar el colapso continuo de la tierra frente al Jubi, estaban a no más de 3 kilómetros de distancia y sintió miedo mientras el pecho parecía comprimírsele. No sentía miedo por ella, sino por el dueño del Susanoo que peleaba para defenderlos

-Lo siento Sasuke, necesito ayudarlo primero…- miro al rubio con lágrimas amenazando por salir- Resiste, pronto iremos- terminó de añadir con tono serio acercando sus manos al pecho de Naruto

_-Eh... niña…te ayudaré, por favor ayúdanos a nosotros también- _La imagen de una bestia apareció en la mente de la kunoichi, la reconocía bien, era el zorro de nueve colas-

-Biju…- se sorprendió de que le hablara, pero no le temía como lo esperaba, ya no más. Ya estaba cansada de temerle a todo, y de ser la débil que necesitaba que la protegieran- Yo los protegeré – sentenció emitiendo chakra sobre su amigo

_-Buena determinación, Sakura…La sabia del cerezo._

_._

_._

_**Estaba cansada…**_

.

.

-Sasuke, ya está. Ahora debemos detenerlo, o como mínimo ganar tiempo, los refuerzos vienen en camino- un anciano llegaba junto al dueño del Susanoo

-¿Minato? ¿Y Orochimaru?- preguntó rápidamente el azabache para saltar nuevamente –_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu _– una gran bola de fuego salió de su boca_- Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku _– un segundo ataque salió de su boca, esta vez formando una especie de muro dirigida a la cabeza del Jubi.

-Minato dijo que sintió un chakra conocido casi extinto y salió con ayuda de su jutsu dios del trueno volador, dejó 3 kunai especiales. Uno se lo di a Orochimaru que va camino al campamento, alguien necesitaba asegurar ese sector y no podíamos tenerlo en el frente de batalla, si llegase a ser herido podría afectar el jutsu de resurrección. El segundo lo tengo yo y el último se lo di a Sakura, quedó tratando a Naruto.

-Bien- murmuró el pelinegro, ahora solo debían ganar todo el tiempo que pudiera y si era posible alejar al 10 colas del campamento.

.

…_**Y porque estaba cansada, era el por qué lucharía**_

.

Cerca de unos 8 kilómetros de distancia de la batalla, cientos de shinobi de todas las aldeas se ayudaban mutuamente: aquellos que tuvieran chakra ayudaban a montar un campamento en el sub suelo, con 1 kilómetro de profundidad para evitar la mayor cantidad de ataques, las carpas y camillas eran hechas con las materias que dominaban los ninjas.

-¡Ino!... ¡es Lee y Ne..!- su grito terminó repentinamente en un susurro

-¿Tenten? Ahora mismo atiendo a Lee.- rápidamente la rubia llegó hasta donde hace minutos se encontraba la ninja, aunque su sorpresa fue la misma

La castaña abrazaba estranguladoramente a quien estaba hace segundos ayudando a caminar a Lee, pues ahora los 3 estaban en el piso. Era Neji, aquella mirada perla y el cariño con que respondía al abrazo de Tenten solo podía pertenecer a él.

-¿Neji…niisan?- ahora eran varios los que estaban en el lugar, incluyendo a la heredera de los Hyuga

.

_**Porque para aquellos que no se rinden, hay esperanza**_

.

-na…ruto…- susurró un pelirrojo cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba en sus brazos y distinguió una cabellera rubia

-No. Ese es el nombre de mi hijo- añadió dulcemente.

.

_**Y la esperanza es lo que los hará ganadores de su propia vida**_

**_._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**.**

konoshiwa, ¿les gustó?

gracias por comentarios n.n

Les tengo una sorpresa… un nuevo fic, se llamará **vivir,** de **_SasuSaku_**. Será una historia alterna, una vida tipo realista; un pequeño adelanto:

_Puede que la vida sea una desgracia. No, mi vida es una desgracia... pero…_

_-Sakura… ¿cómo puedes sonreír?… ¡¿cómo puedes vivir con todas las desgracias que te han pasado!?_

_-por eso mismo, porque estoy viva es que quiero vivir, porque me cansé de llorar es que quiero sonreír._

eso, sayo...


	4. Recordar

Holi :3

Solo quería decirles que sé que el capítulo pasado fue muy corto, así que aquí está la recompensa:

.

* * *

.

_-na…ruto? – preguntó un pelirrojo casi inconsciente al distinguir una cabellera rubia_

_-No. Ese es el nombre de mi hijo- respondió dulcemente_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**Recordar**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

.

_-Sakura, debes despertar, solo tú puedes ayudarnos…- pedía Kurama en la mente de la kunoichi_

_-¿_despertar? ¿De qué hablas?- respondió la pelirrosa, sanando sin cesar al rubio frente a ella.

-Sakura-san, yo no puedo ayudarlo…él es el Hachibi – dijo Kairy al costado de la mujer

_Dos bestias con cola…. ¿Cómo podré sanarlas si mi chakra ya…? No, debo hacerlo aunque sea imposible… debo hacerlo.-_pensó la medic ninja- Sasuke se ha rendido, ¡y yo tampoco lo aré!- dijo emitiendo más chakra aún sobre el pecho de su amigo

_-Sakura, Tu puedes, eres le única que puede hacerlo… ¡debes recordar!- _gritaba desesperado el Biju en la cabeza de la kunouchi

Por unos momentos se levantó, tomó al Hachibi con ayuda de Kairy y lo puso a un costado de Naruto para seguir curándolos, esta vez en medio de ambos. Era difícil, debía sanar sus cuerpos a la vez que su chakra era inconscientemente absorbido por las bestias en el interior de ambos heridos.

-¿Sakura… estas bien?- preguntó un hombre con el rostro cubierto levantándose con cuidado de no tocar su brazo

-Kakashi sensei… sí, estoy bien- mintió con alivio al mirar a su maestro ponerse de pié- por favor valla al campamento, está a cinco kilómetros al norte, allí van todos los heridos que ya no están en peligro, se lo suplico, lleve a Gai sensei con usted por favor y no regresen

-Sakura, yo-

-¡Valla!- gritó con determinación- No podemos protegerlos, la batalla se hace cada vez más difícil para Sasuke kun y para el resto. Los Hokages fueron revividos y traídos aquí a ayudar, ellos están deteniendo al Biju y a los viejos Uchihas pero no sabemos por cuánto tiempo más podremos aguantar, necesitamos que vallan y se organicen para protegerse a ustedes mismos y que por ningún motivo vengan aquí.- agregó mirando a su sensei de manera tan rígida que incluso asustó ligeramente a peli plateado

-Yo… está bien Sakura, pero no será por mucho. Buscaré quien me ayude con mi brazo y volveré con ustedes, no los abandonaré

-"el que abandona a sus amigos es peor que una escoria… "- susurró la peli rosa- pero si se vuelve un obstáculo para que ellos peleen y ganen la batalla que determinará la sobrevivencia de todos los shinobi… debería dejarlos solos sensei- agregó con gran determinación

-Sakura… esperaré por su regreso, si no vuelven pronto volveré aquí aunque sea un estorbo- dijo el hombre apoyando a su casi consiente compañero en el hombro contrario a su brazo lastimado, corriendo en dirección norte

La peli rosa sabía que sus palabras habían lastimado a su sensei, pero no podía dejar que él muriese en vano. Mientras pensaba en eso un dolor comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo, un dolor extraño, como si cada célula de su cuerpo doliese, como si las destruyesen desde dentro. Dolía, pero no se detuvo, cada vez el dolor aumentaba más pero ella no cesaba, no se detendría hasta que ambos jinchuriki estuvieran sanos al máximo

-Sakura-san…- Su invocación lo sentía, sentía como el chakra de la joven era extraído y disminuía a cada momento

Ahora estaba jadeando, el respirar se tornaba difícil para ella, pero no desistiría, no lo haría.

…

-¿El… padre… de Naruto? – preguntó con dificultad

-Sí, te diré lo que pasó mientras ayudo al resto, por favor, debes escucharme y ayudar a Sasuke y a mi hijo

"Sasuke", el pelirrojo se extrañó ante el nombre que mencionaba aquel ninja, pero cayó y simplemente escuchó con atención las palabras del shinobi

…

Nuevamente el campo de batalla había cambiado, sin embargo esta vez no favorecía para nada a los shinobi. Intentar detener a una bestia más grande que el Susanoo, con chakra infinito y que podía dominar todos los elementos no era una idea muy inteligente.

-¡Joder!- habían pasado no más de una hora desde que el Susanoo se enfrentaba a la bestia de 10 colas y el cansancio empezaba a aparecer en el cuerpo del azabache.

-Sasuke, debemos resistir- dijo el Hokage a su costado. Ambos lo intentaban, pero simplemente era imposible detener a esa bestia.- ¡ahora! -Claro que era imposible, pero no se rendirían, nadie lo haría- _Elemento tierra y fuego: dragón de lava_- dijo formando sellos que terminaron cuando la figura de un dragón de lava apareció desde el suelo frente al tercer Hokage y luego rugió lanzando bolas de lava por la boca a la vez que el también avanzaba hacia su enemigo

-_Elemento infierno: __Espada Kagutsuchi_- dijo el joven Uchiha saltando junto al Susanoo sobre su oponente.- Eso quisieras – se burló al ver que el Biju alzaba dos colas sobre su cabeza para protegerse del ataque de la espada de llamas del Amaterasu- _elemento infierno: jaula de llamas.-_ esta vez de la espada del shinobi salieron llamas que formaron varios caminos estando aún en el aire para luego descender hasta el suelo encerrando a la bestia. Los ataques de lava atravesaban la jaula que poco a poco se reducía de tamaño obligando a la bestia a encogerse

-¡Bien!- gritó el Hokage alegre al ver que reducían a la bestia, más su alegría no duró mucho pues la bestia estaba furiosa y rugió como nunca antes al verse acorralada.- ¡retrocede Sasuke!.- el joven ya lo estaba haciendo cuando notó un cambio en la situación, tras terminar de rugir la bestia saltó hacia adelante simplemente atravesando las llamas y la lava que parecían no hacerle nada.

-No…- La voz del azabache no logró ocultar el terror en su voz al ver que el Biju corría hacia donde él estaba pero con su mirada en otra dirección- ¡Sakura!- esta vez su grito pareció desgarrarle la garganta, corriendo tan rápido como podía para enfrentar a la bestia. Ella solo necesitó estrechar la vista para tomar con una cola al shinobi y apretarlo deshaciendo al Susanoo quien rugió furioso por última vez antes de desaparecer

.

.

-Nee, grandulón, ¿crees que está bien que abandonemos a Sasuke así?- preguntó un peli blanco en el bosque

-No lo abandonamos, yo buscaré un lugar donde dejar a Karin a salvo y luego volveré a su lado- contentó una voz con calma, mirando hacia la mujer peli roja inconsciente en sus brazos

-Oh, miren, si son mis bellos experimentos- dijo una tercera voz

-Ah… escapo de un monstruo para encontrarme con otro- dijo la voz graciosa del espadachín

-Que hiriente- contesto con fingida tristeza el aludido- Jugo, deberías dejarla con los ninja de la alianza, están a pocos metros de aquí, hacia el norte- agregó de forma seria

-Ohh… así que estas de protector… quien lo diría, el gran Orochimaru de guarda espaldas - se burlaba nuevamente el peli blanco

-Y quién diría que me encontraría al espadachín de cobarde huyendo del campo de batalla

Vale, eso cabreó al de dientes filudos, estaba a punto de atacarlos cuando fueron interrumpidos por alguien que salía desde los arbustos

-¡Rápido!- gritó un joven con su chaqueta shinobi llena de sangre seca, que venía en el lomo de un enorme perro blanco- Akamaru… ¿qué…?- no terminó su pregunta pues vio a los tres hombres frente a él y a la pelirroja- ¿Akamaru?- su perro actuaba extraño, pues no les rugía como esperaba, sino que en lugar de eso se acercó a ellos gimiendo como si les conociera de toda la vida

-¿Que sucede pequeño…?- habló Jugo acercándose un paso hasta Akamaru, acariciando su frente cariñosamente

-¿quiénes?… ¡ah! ¡Es Orochimaru!- gritó Kiba saltando de su mascota pues ésta no se veía interesada en atacar a los enemigos frente a ellos

-detente por favor, no somos enemigos- pidió el peli naranja aun acariciando a la gran mascota frente a él…

Kiba simplemente respondió a la petición con un suspiro- supongo que es verdad, sino ya estarían siendo destrozados por Akamaru… por ahora síganme al campamento, tengo que volver lo más rápido posible junto a Sakura…

-¿Sakura? Si mal no recuerdo ese era el nombre de la ninja que salvó Sasuke…-

El shinobi de la alianza se sorprendió notablemente ante tales palabras- Tú, dientes de tiburón, explica ahora mismo lo que quisiste decir con eso, ¿Sasuke está aquí?- Su curiosidad era demasiada como para no preguntar, pues conocía bien que el ex compañero de Naruto no llegaría a salvar a Sakura como si nada, y menos después de que intentó matarla a ella y a Naruto

-Claro pulgoso, pero primero vamos al campamento contigo, no me apetece estar aquí a merced de los ataques del monstruo gigante

.

.

-_¡__Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_- una voz que no se había escuchado antes apareció de pronto en el campo de batalla, llevando consigo cinco cuerpos apenas mantenidos con vida- Gamabunta – un enorme sapo con pipa apareció bajo los pies de su invocador- Detenlo por favor, en unos segundos voy a ayudarte

-Sí, Minato y gusto de verte- dijo rápidamente al ver saltar desde su espalda al rubio que ayudado de sus clones de sombra llevaba a los cinco cuerpos consigo,– bien, ¡aquí vamos!- gritó saltando justo a tiempo para detener el ataque de la bestia de diez colas

-¡Tsuyumi!- gritó una voz joven haciendo reaparecer al Susanoo con una enorme espada, ayudando junto al Susanoo al gran sapo quienes lograron hacer retroceder a la gran bestia

.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó el cuarto Hokage al ver a una muchacha pelirrosa sanando casi por instinto a los dos cuerpos a su costado- Naruto…- susurró al reconocer el cuerpo de su hijo. En menos de un segundo ya estaba junto a su hijo, observando lo débil que estaba pese al tratamiento de la kunoichi. Ella también estaba débil, a tal grado que no notó la llegada del Hokage hasta que al mirar al frente notó una mujer adulta, rubia de pelo largo siendo cargada por Minato

-Tsunade…shishou- sus ojos brillaron levemente al ver con vida a su maestra, más su alegría no duró mucho al notar que estaba inconsciente. Se puso de pié miro el cielo por una fracción de segundo buscando una respuesta que no llegaría.-… tenías razón Sasuke kun… no puedo ayudarlos, sigo siendo una molestia

-Sakura…- Minato no comprendía las palabras de la mujer, sin embargo sabía que era algo que la dañaba pues recordaba esos ojos llenos de tristeza que vio durante años a través de su hijo

-¡Sakura!- El azabache corrió junto a ella al notar el cambio de chakra en esta. Su chakra ya no era el mismo… no, simplemente ya no había chakra en ella, no sentía ni una gota de chakra salir su cuerpo –Sakura… ¿Qué…?- notó a Minato frente la peli rosa, mas lo que le extrañó no fue eso, sino que notó que algo gritaba… eran dos voces que llamaban desesperadamente a la mujer que ahora miraba al cielo

_-¡Sakura! Solo tú puedes salvarnos, debes recordar -_rogaba una voz

_-Sakura sama… por favor, recuerde… usted prometió que no nos olvidaría… haga un esfuerzo…-_pedía otra voz

-¿quién…?- miró al cuarto Hokage frente a él y notó que su confusión era la misma… _entonces él también las escucha…-_pensó

-Debo recordar… recordar…- susurraba la medic ninja frente a ellos, sus ojos estaban fríos y su rostro no expresaba nada… - debo… no debo olvidar- su tono de vos cambió abruptamente siendo ésta más profunda y llena de lucidez

-Saku- Su vos no terminó la frase pues notó como la mujer que había salvado no hace mucho, ahora le miraba. Por unos segundos se sintió transparente, sintió que con su mirar ella veía todo de él, que veía sus pensamiento y recuerdos poco a poco, hasta llegar al recuerdo de su hermano Itachi. Entonces todo se detuvo, el tiempo pareció detenerse para luego darse cuenta que nada estaba como antes…- ¿cómo…?- "_un genjutsu"-_ pensó para luego ver que donde todo era oscuro antes, ahora alguien aparecía frente a él… era una peli rosa que conocía bien, y que lo miraba como si la vida se fuera en ello

-Tú…- susurró la mujer para acercarse al poseedor del Sharingan hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron casi rosándose, entonces Sasuke notó que la mujer frente a él no era Sakura, se parecían pero no eran iguales, pues ésta llevaba un kimono blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, muy corto y las mangas eran tan anchas y largas que cubrían la mitad sus manos, y sus ojos eran ligeramente más brillosos- si soy la misma, soy Sakura, solo que a la vez no soy la misma… - respondió como si los pensamientos del azabache hubiesen sido dichos en voz alta- Soy su antepasado_, soy Sakura, la sabia del cerezo-_dijo alzando la voz- ahora, si puedo hacer que Sakura chan me recuerde… veamos si debería intervenir - dijo alzando una mano y tocando la frente de Sasuke

Él por otro lado sentía que le arrebataban sus recuerdos, sus sentimiento y todo… sus penas y alegrías fueron extraídos a través de la mano de la muchacha… tras unos segundos nuevamente sintió todo volver a él, sintiendose como siempre pero notó cómo la mujer se alejaba unos pasos de él, retrocediendo vacilante

-Es mi culpa… debo despertar ahora – susurró la mujer cerrando sus ojos y dejando caer unas lágrimas- gomen, Sasuke kun… no lo sabía…- Esta vez sí era Sakura quien hablaba, sin embargo su tono de voz era realmente triste

-Sakura…

La ilusión o lo que fuese desapareció trayendo a la realidad al azabache y a la peli rosa, quienes aún se miraban.

-Gomen, Sasuke kun…- murmuró la mujer haciendo que Sasuke se sobresaltara al notar que las ropas de la kunoichi eran las mismas que en la ilusión.- Dejé que te lastimaran- la medic ninja miraba el cuerpo del shinobi frente a ella, que tenía heridas y moretones como si piel fuese- Es hora de hacer algo… vamos, Gyuki, Kurama – dijo mirando el cuerpo del nueve y del ocho colas

_-Sakura sama…-_ dijo con voz de alivio el biju de ocho colas

_-Sakura… me alegro que recuperaras tus recuerdos… Sabia del cerezo-_ susurró con melancolía

-Sí, fue gracias a Sasuke kun… ahora, es hora de movernos y ayudar a su hermano

_-Sí, Cerezo _- fue la respuesta unísona de los Bijus

.

.

-Lo siento, Minato…- susurró el sapo-invocación

El lugar estaba ahora aún más destruido, el Jubi estaba más furioso que nunca viendo cómo la invocación frente a él desaparecía, pues con una cola logró atravesarle el estómago

Rugió y miró el cielo, moviendo sus colas, golpeándolas contra el suelo y haciendo terremotos con ellas, destruyendo todo y mirando ahora a la luna apenas visible entre las nubes rugió nuevamente. Esta vez dejó fluir plenamente su poder… hacía que rayos cayeran desde el cielo, tornados se formaran a sus costados, el suelo se rompía y lava aparecía por todos lados

**_El monstruo hacía gala de su poder y chakra infinitos._**

**_._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

* * *

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_._**

les gustó?

les recuerdo que mi nuevo fic **"vivir"** ya está... leando, tambien me gusta un montón

**gracias por los comentarios**... nos leemos luego!

sayo


	5. Danza

_Es hora de hacer algo… vamos, Gyuki, Kurama – dijo mirando el cuerpo del ocho y del nueve colas_

_-Sakura sama…-_

_-Sakura… me alegro que recuperaras tus recuerdos… Sabia del cerezo_

_-Sí, fue gracias a Sasuke… ahora, es hora de movernos y ayudar a su hermano_

_-Sí, Cerezo _

_Rugió y miró el cielo, moviendo sus colas, golpeándolas contra el suelo y haciendo terremotos con ellas, destruyendo todo y mirando ahora a la luna apenas visible entre las nubes rugió nuevamente. Esta vez dejó fluir plenamente su poder… hacía que rayos cayeran desde el cielo, tornados se formaran a sus costados, el suelo se rompía y lava aparecía por todos lados_

_**El monstruo hacía gala de su poder y chakra infinitos.**_

**_… ..._**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_Danza_**

**_._**

**_…_**

**_… ..._**

.

-Sakura…-susurro el cuarto Hokage sin saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido, pues en un segundo escuchaba voces y al segundo vio como en medio de pétalos de Cerezo la peli rosa cambió abruptamente su chakra, así como su actitud. Sus vestimentas ninja cambiaron por ese kimono y su cabello ahora estaba hasta su cintura, rosándole la cara cuando el viento soplaba

La mujer alzó su mirada de los cuerpos de los jinchuriki para mirar por segundos al Yondaime, luego le sonrió y llevó las manos a su pecho, las juntó y movió sus labios más él no escuchó nada, solo vio como el aire se ponía más denso a un costado de la joven hasta condensarse y volverse un clon

-lo siento, Naruto… esta… Ya no es tu lucha- dijo arrodillándose junto al rubio- lo siento, Kyuubi, Gyuki

_-Está bien, cerezo-chan… así ellos no correrán peligro_- dijo el ocho colas con tono de tristeza

-si… por eso lo hago- dijo tocando el pecho de ambos chicos,-

-Sakura… ¿qué- habló el azabache, más fue interrumpido por un rayo que impactó cerca, seguido por un fuerte viento, señal de la furia descontrolada de Jubi –

-Cuidado!- gritó el tercer Hokage apareciendo frente a ellos y alzando una gran muralla de tierra para protegerlos, la cual fue derribada al instante por una cola de la bestia

-Encárgate- susurró la peli rosa a su clon en medio del desconcierto de todos, quienes se aferraban a lo que podían para no salir volando por la fuerza de los tornados. – no dejes que los lastime - agregó estrechando los ojos suavemente al ver que frente a ella estaba Sasuke con su Susanoo intentando protegerlos a todos pese a las heridas que el diez colas le había hecho cuando lo tomó con una cola

El clon de la kunoichi se apresuró dando unos pasos rápidos y sin dificultad, se puso a metros de todos agachándose y tocando la tierra miró al cielo y dijo "por favor". Al instante una muralla con varias capaz se alzó mucho más fuerte que la anterior siendo de tierra, madera, hielo y finalmente de cristal, impidiendo que cualquier ataque posible entrara aunque fuera por unos minutos y dañara a la gente tras ella

El clon volvió rápidamente al lado de su invocadora, la miró por milésimas de segundo y cuando esta asintió, ella se apresuró a ir junto al cuarto Hokage emitiendo chakra sanador sobre la rubia que él cargaba. Sin embargo era diferente, el chakra de la muchacha no sanaba, sino que regeneraba, devolvía la fuerza a su maestra haciendo que la figura de diamante en su frente apareciera nuevamente sin que aún recuperara la conciencia. Los actuales 4 kages restantes fueron atendidos de la misma manera, no tardando más de 4 segundo en cada uno.

-Es hora…- dijo la mujer del kimono blanco.- Despierten.- dijo con voz rígida y los cinco kages que estaban al borde de la muerte tras la pelea con Madara abrieron los ojos- Escúchenme todos porque no lo diré nuevamente. Sálvenlos, protéjanse ustedes mismos porque son los únicos que pueden hacerlo… protejan el campamento porque los heridos no podrán protegerse, háganlo, tanto los nuevos Kages como los antiguos.- Susurró mirando a Minato y a Sarutobi – Protejan el futuro que yo protegeré el presente- terminó con una voz débil y llena de dolor

-¿Sakura? – Preguntó extrañada Tsunade, sin reparar en los resucitados junto a ella-

El clon de Sakura, con ágiles movimientos tocó con un dedo la frente de todos los que se incorporaban al último al campo de batalla, deteniéndose un poco más en el peli rojo

La ninja original del kimono cerró sus ojos inclinando su cabeza hacia el pecho de los jóvenes a su lado- "_salgan, se los pide la Sabia del Cerezo, recuerden a quien pertenecen y respondan"- _susurraba con voz profunda, sin reparar en su alrededor

-Deben cuidar sus cuerpos, no los dañará pero deberán descansar, mi maestra jamás deñaría a nadie- habló por primera vez el clon

-tu… ¿no eres un clon de aire?- preguntó Minato

-no, soy solo una milésima parte del chakra de aire que ella puede usar, soy su invocación- susurró

El cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a resplandecer y pétalos rosa aparecieron en el aire, rodeándola y dificultando la visión de todos

El azabache no sabía cómo reaccionar… el chakra de su ex compañera reapareció tan rápido como cuando Karin intentó sanarla, pero había una clara diferencia en él... los chakra de todas las naturalezas perecían estar rodeándola y protegiéndola

El viento aumentó y los pétalos también, hasta el punto en que debieron cerrar sus ojos. Cuando pudieron volver a ver, nadie creía estar despierto por lo que observaban

-Vamos, es hora… Kages… confío en que podrán protegerlos…- añadió con una sonrisa mirando de reojo a quienes aún no parecían reaccionar

-Sakura…- el primero en reaccionar fue el pelirrojo, pues cuando la invocación de viento tocó su frente, supo muchas cosas más que el resto... Incluyendo la explicación para lo que veían

La peli rosa se erguía con su kimono blanco sobre la cabeza del Kyuubi, quien en sus ojos mostraba el más notable cariño y respeto. A un costado de ellos estaba el Ocho colas, también mirando a su liberadora -·es hora de ir por su hermano…- murmuró la peli rosa y en el acto saltaron contra la barrera que poco antes de que la tocaran se desvaneció dejando a la vista el horrendo paisaje, cuyo responsable era la bestia de diez colas

.

.

-Nee… grandulón… eso sonó feo- murmuró un espadachín mirando el cielo desde donde hacía poco había llegado un relámpago- oye… ¿esa monstruosidad de Orochimaru no venía con nosotros?- al mirar atrás vio que nadie los seguía

-tal vez decidió quedarse, vamos, dejemos a Karin y volvamos- dijo apurando el paso

-Hai, hai… vamos pulgoso, apresurémonos

.

.

Una pared de arena y tierra se alzaba protegiendo el bosque, un rio de agua aislaba todo posible ataque de lava que se les acercara a la vez que una rubia atendía a los dos únicos cuerpos en el piso

-Las bestias… no están, los sellos desaparecieron… Sakura…- dijo la rubia mirando el campo de batalla asombrada.- ¿Quién eres en realidad...?

-Es la hermana del Sabio de los seis caminos… - habló un peli rojo capturando toda la atención de las personas a su alrededor- su invocación de aire me lo mostró, ella fue quien cuidó y crió a la bestia de diez colas, junto a las demás que carecían de poderes… Ella los veía como unos niños, jugaban juntos bajo un árbol de cerezo, dormía en sus espaldas, cantaba para ellos y vivía siempre por y para ellos… El sabio vio su muerte venir y le pidió esparcir el poder de la bestia de diez colas en las nueve restantes… ella accedió por petición de estas- murmuró con lástima- Fue entonces que la sabia inmortal del Cerezo murió…

-¿inmortal?- preguntó Minato- ¿de qué murió?- preguntándose a sí mismo si quería en realidad saber la respuesta

-Sellar los poderes de un Biju no es gratis… el precio de sellar los poderes de la bestia fue ella, ella fue el sacrificio para equilibrar los poderes de los 10 Bijus… se suicidó y con su sangre hicieron el sello para dar vida a los jinchuriki

.

.

-¡Reacciona!- gritó una peli rosa sobre la cabeza del Kyuubi- ¿acaso me olvidaste…Kanon?- preguntó con voz triste

El Jubi reaccionó al instante deteniendo sus ataques y mirando con ojos abiertos desmesuradamente a la mujer de kimono

_-Sakura- _susurró una voz jamás escuchada previamente

-Sabía que no me olvidarías… Kanon… - sonrió dulcemente la mujer

Una voz comenzó a cantar dulcemente y el tamaño de las bestias disminuyó, el diez colas ahora solo parecía un cachorro de pelaje blanco, parecido a un lobo pero con detalles que se asemejaban aún a su antigua forma

.

_La Sabia del cerezo cantaba y danzaba alegremente mientras las bestias de ocho, nueve y diez colas corrían juguetonamente a su alrededor, mientras todo lo destruido cobraba vida, la lava se volvía agua, el agua ríos, del suelo estéril aparecían flores preciosas aunque el cielo no cedía, parecía cada vez más oscuro_

_._

-Sakura…- el azabache solo ahora podía darle alcance a la mujer, y la miraba totalmente sorprendido por la escena frente a él… parecían cachorros gigantes jugando como niños, pues los tres llegaban hasta el pecho de la peli rosa

La escena era de paz…

_Tranquilidad y alegría_

Cerró sus ojo y una sonrisa salió de sus labios "_creo que vivir después de todo… no está tan mal…, Itachi…"_ pensó el azabache. Entonces algo lo trajo a la realidad… El canto se había detenido al igual que todo sonido

-Les dije que no se descuidaran… por eso es que mueren- Una voz que reconoció le hizo abrir los ojos con prisa

Todo se detubo menos el cielo que por la lluvia parecía como si llorara desconsolado...las bestias no reaccionaban... el kimono blanco ahora estaba rojo… La mujer tenía una espada que deformaba su figura a la altura el abdomen

_Era sangre_

-¡Sakura!-tal grito del azabache pecereció desgarrar su garganta a la vez que el cuerpo de la peli rosa caía pesadamente sobre el cesped

.

...

... ...

* * *

... ...

...

.

les gusta sasuke! a mi tambien n.n

debo decirles que ha hizo muy difisil subir este cap pues tenía unos examenes difilícimos...y estoy tapada de cosas, pero... promesas son promesas no?

are are... no leemos pronto! el jueves creo... y **gracias por los comentarios y demases!**

saludos, sayo


	6. Esperanza

_-Les dije que no se descuidaran… por eso es que mueren- Una voz que reconoció le hizo abrir los ojos con prisa_

_Las bestias no reaccionaban... el kimono ahora estaba rojo… era sangre. La mujer tenía una espada que deformaba su figura a la altura el abdomen_

_-¡Sakura!_

**… …**

**…**

**_._**

**_Esperanza  
_**

**_._**

**…**

**… …**

_._

-¡Sakura!- tal grito del azabache pereció desgarrar su garganta a la vez que el cuerpo de la peli rosa caía pesadamente sobre el césped-

-se los dije, poseo el Sharingan y el Rinnegan, no soy tan fácil de vencer…- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

_La danza fue interrumpida…_

-¡maldito!- gritó mirando con el Makengyo furioso a quien lastimó a la sabia, lanzándose contra él con el Susanoo rodeado por completo de electricidad, llevando también su espada Tsuyumi en mano derecha y la extensión de su chidori en la otra.

Obito saltó hacia atrás mas no para esquivar a Sasuke, sino para salvarse de las garras de las bestias que en su tamaño máximo, y cegadas por la furia no reparaban en destruir todo con tal de alcanzar al hombre de la máscara

…_para desencadenar la ira y la tristeza_

La lluvia caía, bañando las mejillas de la peli rosa en el suelo, que poco a poco comenzó a ser rodeada por un aire denso y pétalos de cerezo que formaron un circulo a su alrededor, impidiendo que cualquier rastro de batalla la alcanzara

.

.

-Sakura… ella…- dijo la rubia atónita mirando la dirección de la batalla, acercándose a máxima velocidad. Ella ya no era su alumna, era la hermana del Sabio de los seis caminos, y aunque costara creerlo debía hacerlo, sin embargo eso no hacía que se dejara de preocupar por ella- ¿Sakura…? – Pregunto al ver a alguien aparecer en el campo de batalla - ¡Sakura! – gritó a verla caer viendo cómo milésimas de segundo tras eso todos iban en contra del agresor de la Sabia

-Creo que… fallé…-la rubia se volvió deprisa al escuchar la voz de Orochimaru a sus espaldas- ese maldito me atrapó…- dijo con dificultad por una horrible herida en su estómago- no podré mantener por mucho tiempo la técnica de resurrección…

-¿Orochimaru?- preguntó la rubia - ¿no deberías estar en el campamento?-

Una de las cosas que el clon de aire de Sakura le había mostrado al tocar la frente de los kages, era la situación actual de los que venían con Sasuke aunque claro que omitió la verdad sobre el pasado del azabache. Dejó de pensar en todo eso al recordar las palabras del sannin serpiente, "no podré…" e inmediatamente miró a los antiguos Hokages, notando que tanto el cuarto como el tercer Hokage estaban de rodillas intentando no caer al piso

-El…- dijo buscando al dueño del Rinnegan, que resistía sin problemas los ataques de Sasuke y del ocho colas mientras tanto el Kyuubi intentaban atacarlo controlando su ira al igual que el Jubi

-ahora es cuando morirán- sentenció Obito esquivando un ataque bomba biju para luego retroceder evitando la espada de Sasuke. Entonces el hombre de la máscara desapareció de la vista de todos para reaparecer segundos más tardes

_Aquel que quería el control de las bestias…_

-¡Kurama!- gritó el ocho colas al ver aparecer al hombre frente al nueve colas.

-Serás un buen aliado- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro girando en Sharingan y juntando sus manos para intentar apoderarse de la consciencia del Kyuubi. Kanon el Jubi, miraba la escena con rabia, no volvería a perder a sus hermanos ni a la peli rosa después de tanto tiempo sin verles, no lo haría. Entonces saltó chocando contra su hermano y apartándolo del camino- un buen aliado como antes, Jubi- terminó de hablar cuando los mismas aspas de Sharingan de sus ojos aparecieron en la bestia

_-lo siento, cerezo - _susurró la voz del biju cuando su consciencia también se apagó

…_Y aquel que fue controlado_

.

.

-Yondaime…- susurró el peli rojo al verlo respirar con dificultad

-Atraparon a Orochimaru… el edo tensei… es diferente al que hacía Kabuto, este se debilita junto a él- explico rápidamente

-si nosotros estamos así… entonces… Hashirama san y Tobirama san…- murmuró el tercero

.

.

-no te preocupes ocho colas, ahora también estarás conmigo- dijo mirándolo desde la cabeza del Jubi

-No te distraigas- murmuró el azabache atacándolo con toda su ira, impidiendo que controlara así al ocho colas- aléjense- dijo mirando de reojo a las bestias

Tanto Gyuki como Kurama retrocedieron a regañadientes, sabían que el Uchiha menor no quería que los lastimara ni se apoderara de ellos o ganar la pelea sería imposible.

_**Porque la tristeza causa odio…**_

Era una batalla feroz, ninguno desistía, tanto Obito como Sasuke peleaban a la par y sin embargo había dos cosas que marcaban una clara diferencia: la bestia de diez colas y el cansancio

-Nee… Sasuke… ¿te molesta que haya matado a esa niña?- dijo burlonamente mientras el Jubi lo atacaba con una de sus colas y el apenas lograba protegerse con el Susanoo- ¿qué te parece si te unes a mí, y luego de eso revivo a la peli rosa y a los que han muerto hace tiempo… como Itachi y el clan Uchiha?

…_**Y el odio lleva a querer…**_

-Itachi… Sakura- susurró el azabache mirando con toda su atención al hombre de la máscara. Su Susanoo desapareció junto a su espada y la electricidad que lo rodeaba

-_quédate conmigo - _recordó las palabras de la peli rosa la noche que él abandonó la aldea – _y_ _si no puedes… entonces llévame contigo_

Caminó lentamente hasta la bestia de diez colas que lo miraba furioso sin ser consciente de nada. Saltó y llegó junto al Uchiha del Rinnegan

-eso es Sasuke… únete y veras vivir a los Uchiha, a tu madre… a tu padre… a Itachi, e incluso a la peli rosa

_-no importa el camino que elijas, yo siempre te querré- _esta vez recordó las palabras de su hermano

-Eso es… Sasuke- dijo alzando su mano derecha, el menor lentamente también levantó su mano- eso e- fue interrumpido por una espada rodeada por chakra de electricidad que estaba incrustada en su pecho

-_**…querer que la justicia exista**_

-eso no cambiaría el hecho de que tú la asesinaste- sus ojos eran fríos y mostraban más rencor que nunca

-ah… ya lo sabía yo- la voz de Obito vino desde atrás de Sasuke, quien rápidamente volteó la vista para ver al Uchiha mientras que un clon se deshacía en su espada- eres un fracaso- dijo enojado atravesando el estómago del Uchiha con una vara de madera que salía de su palma

.

.

-Tsunade…¿ que ocurre?- preguntó un pelirrojo mirando a la rubia que traía al inconsciente Orochimaru con ella

-se los encargo, ahora debo ir con Sakura…- dijo agachando la vista…-ese maldito…

-Hirieron a Sakura ¿verdad?- pregunto el kazekage consiguiendo un silencio como respuesta- ¿por qué está preocupada?- la Hokage se volteó sorpresivamente ante sus palabras- les dije que era inmortal, ella no morirá hasta que así lo desee

.

.

-"No existe la esperanza"- dijo el poseedor del Rinnegan- así que puedes morir en paz- estaba retirando la vara del estómago del azabache quien cayó de rodillas- desaparece – terminó de agregar tomando la espada del Uchiha y dirigiéndola peligrosamente hasta la cabeza de su dueño

-entonces permíteme que me presente, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, Sabia del Cerezo, Esperanza de tus enemigos- dijo alguien en la espalda del hombre, haciendo que este retrocediera para evitar a su agresor

-Sa…kura- dijo el azabache semi inconsciente

-Sasuke-

Un fuerte abrazo fue lo que recibió como respuesta- gracias por no rendirte- agregó en el oído del azabache- ahora ya todo estará bien- con una mano estaba tocando la frente de su ex compañero, iluminándolo con una luz azul clara haciendo que recuperara todos los poderes además de que sus heridas sanasen

_**-**__**Es hora del segundo raund**_- murmuró la peli rosa mirando totalmente furiosa al hombre de mascara

Se levantó, Sasuke a un costado estaba tan cerca de la Sabia que sus cuerpos se tocaron en más de una ocasión haciendo que una corriente eléctrica invisible los obligara a separarse levemente aunque no quisiesen.

_El creyó perderla por eso no quería que eso volviese ocurrir. _

_Ella quería vivir un poco más antes de que fuera tarde, antes que pagara nuevamente ella el precio de equilibrar los poderes de los biju_

-Es hora – dijo la Sabia tocando su pecho, esta vez solo Sasuke pudo escuchar su voz- "_recuérdenme, soy Sakura quien los llama, protejan el mundo de los humanos antes de que sea tarde, protéjanme a mi quien los invoca…_-terminó de hablar sacando dos espadas de entre los pétalos que la rodeaban-Sa… es hora de terminar con esto

-Yo diría empezar…- dijo una vez junto a Obito

-Madara….-susurró el azabache

-no, he dicho terminar. Sasuke – murmuró al joven.- Tu vence a Madara, del restó yo me encargaré

-habló la sabia… quien lo diría. Resulta que se dice a si misma esperanza-explico el de máscara al viejo Uchiha que llegó con un rostro un tanto decepcionado

-Si, yo soy la esperanza, y Sasuke el odio…. La esperanza del odio soy yo, y él es mi esperanza. Ahora, no se preocupen por entenderlo, no hace falta. Sin embargo ¡Kurama, Gyuki!- Gritó a las bestias que llegaron rápidamente a ella

La sabia se posó sobre el Kyuubi y el azabache sobre el Hachibi. – Es hora de que mueran – agregó fríamente

**.**

**...**

**... ...**

**... ...**

**...**

**.**

holi...muero de sueño...

debo decirles que no voy a matar ningun personaje por ahora

gracias por los comentarios. nos leemos el domingo a última hora o el lunes a primera

sayo


	7. Contra tus emociones

_**Resumen capítulos uno a seis**_

Sasuke llega al campo de batalla, seguido por Taka y los cuatro Hokages que fueron resucitados por Orochimaru quien también lo sigue. El azabache ayuda a Sakura quien logró salvarle la vida a Neji.

Karin intentó ayudar a Sakura restaurando su chakra, más al momento la peli roja quedó inconsciente y fue alejada por Yugo y Suigetsu, quienes se dirigieron al campamento que levantaba la alianza, a cinco kilómetros de la batalla y donde se reunieron a todos los shinobi estuvieran heridos o no.

Naruto, Killer Bee y el resto quedaron fuera de combate por el cansancio y fueron sacados de la batalla por el tercer Hokage, mientras el primer y el segundo Hokage alejaban a sus oponentes, Madara y Obito respectivamente del campo de batalla.

Sasuke se enfrentó al Jubi y el cuarto Hokage salvó a los 5 kages llevándolos a través de su jutsu del dios del trueno hasta donde Sakura. Sakura escucha las voces del ocho y el nueve colas en los inconscientes cuerpos de sus jinchuriki, lo que hace que despierte como la Sabia del cerezo, hermana del Sabio de los seis caminos y quien crió a todas las bestias con cola.

El Jubi enloquecido intenta destruir todo lo que ve hasta que reconoce a Sakura quien se alzaba sobre la cabeza de Kurama- el nueve colas- junto a Gyuki –el ocho colas- tras haberlos liberado de sus jinchurikis.

Los tres bijus y la Sabia ríen como lo hacían antes mientras ella cantaba y jugaba con ellos en tamaño miniatura. Sasuke llega junto a ella, al verla piensa en Itachi y que tal vez vivir no sea tan malo como creía. Entonces aparece Obito y atraviesa el abdomen de la muchacha con una espada, ganándose los furiosos ataques de las bestias y de Sasuke.

La quinta Hokage encuentra a Orochimaru quien fue atacado por Obito, debilitándose la técnica de resurrección. Sasuke es herido por Obito -quien recupera el control sobre el diez colas- tras rechazar la oferta de ir a su lado a cambio de la resurrección de su clan, familia, hermano y de la peli rosa. Al momento de darle el golpe de gracia es interrumpido por Sakura -sana y salva pues ella no moriría hasta que así lo desease- quien salva a Sasuke restaurando las fuerzas y sanando sus heridas. Madara llega junto a Obito, ahora Sakura está sobre Kurama dispuesta a enfrentarse a Obito y Sasuke sobre Gyuki a combatir contra su antepasado

_La sabia se posó sobre el Kyuubi y el azabache sobre el Hachibi. – Es hora de que mueran – agregó fríamente la muchacha_

**Capitulo siete: **

**.**

…

… …

_**Contra tus emociones**_

… …

…

**.**

.

_La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre el campo de batalla de la cuarta guerra ninja y sus alrededores, el cielo lloraba al ver tanto dolor y tanta sangre derramada sin razón alguna, más que el poder y el odio_

_._

-Sakura…- murmuró la rubia al ver a su alumna sobre Kurama, sin dejar de sanar al sannin de la serpiente, pues si lo dejaban morir los antiguos Hokages también desaparecerían y ellos representaban una ventaja que no podían perder

-es hora de hacer lo que nos pidieron, debemos proteger a los nuestros, vamos- dijo la Mizukage caminando en dirección al bosque

-Espere, dos irán al campamento junto a Orochimaru, dos quedarán aquí para proteger a entrada del bosque y el resto irá a pelear, ¿les parece?- preguntó la Hokage

-es lo mejor, la Hokage irá con el Tsuchikage al campamento, necesitarán su ayuda por tantos heridos, la Mizukage protegerá la entrada del bosque con el tercer Hokage y yo esperaré la oportunidad para pelear junto al Raikage y el resto, ¿les parece?- preguntó el peli rojo

-hm, es lo mejor mocoso, aunque no soy muy paciente- dijo el Raikage mirando hacia el campo de batalla

-mi espalda está bien, no me subestimes niño- dijo el kage más pequeño tratando sonar desafiante, sin embargo una corriente eléctrica que subió por su espalda y lo dejó encogido lo obligó a acatar lo dicho por el Kazekage

-Hay algo que me preocupa, necesito ir a ver al primero y el segundo Hokage, Orochimaru está resuperando sus fuerzas así que nuestras fuerzas también volvieron, debo ir por ellos.- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pié mirando a su hijo- Naruto… debes despertar- susurró

-bien, el cuarto irá por ellos y yo me llevaré a Naruto y a Killer Bee al campamento, no podemos dejarlos aquí inconscientes- la medic ninja se puso de pié- _¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_- susurró mordiéndose un dedo y poniéndolo en el suelo, una invocación de babosa salió de entre el humo y ella se apresuró a colocar "suavemente" al sannin de la serpiente sobre ésta- si no fuera porque estás ayudando a Sasuke, te mataría aquí mismo- murmuró con odio la rubia

-podrá esperar para matarlo luego, de momento creo que será innecesario llevar a Naruto al campamento- dijo el tercer Hokage

-¿eh?- contestó la mujer mirando a los jóvenes en el piso

-Naruto…- dijo Gaara agachándose a un costado de ex jinchuriki, alzando la cabeza del chico delicadamente con una mano - ¡DESPIERTA!- gritó dándole tal cabezazo que la sangre brotó de ambas frente sin que el peli rojo se inmutara por el dolor, a diferencia del rubio

-¡AHHH! ¡ESO DUELE DATTEBAYO!

.

.

- ¡_Raiton_!- gritó la muchacha con ambas espadas en su mano izquierda, sin dejar de mirar a sus oponentes. Un rayo que iluminó todo el lugar cayó hasta su mano derecha que mantenía alzada sobre su cabeza- Sasuke, tómala- dijo lanzándole una espada dejada por el rayo que no llegó a lastimar su mano con el impacto-

-Una invocación… eh… - Obito sonreía con la espada original de Sasuke en sus manos, pues el azabache no tuvo tiempo para recuperarla

-no, es un regalo- miró de reojo la pelirosa a quien se posaba sobre la cabeza del Hachibi- será más cómoda que la que llevabas antes- aseguró volviendo a mirar al frente

-hmp- dijo el azabache mostrando el Sharingan y apretando la espada en sus manos que en respuesta cambió de forma hasta parecerse a la que Sasuke llevaba antes, solo que esta se cubría por electricidad ante el menor movimiento de su portador. Poseía al hasta el final del mango dos tiras de género blanco que sobresalían de la espada quedándose al aire unos dos metros, era muy pulida y con un filo que no había visto antes inclusive en las espadas de Suigetsu

-bueno, ya es hora- murmuró la peli rosa agachándose hasta tocar el pelaje del Kyubi. Al momento del contacto apareció una marca de diamante negro con un pétalo de cerezo en el centro, tanto en la frente como en los ojos del zorro.- Gyuki…- la bestia se acercó unos pasos sin dejar de prestar atención a sus enemigos, la Sabia se puso de pié y alzó una mano hacia en Hachibi que fue rodeado por pétalos de cerezo y la misma marca apareció en su frente y en sus ojos, solo que esta bajo el pétalo tenía la marca del clan Uchiha. Sasuke miró su mano izquierda y vio cómo en ella aparecía la misma marca

-Valla, valla. Resulta que la niña sabe cómo jugar- dijo entre risas Obito ganándose la mirada extrañada de Madara- Ella los marcó como suyos, eso hará que no logre controlarlos con mi Sharingan, pero no importa, para solucionar eso basta con matarla- habló tranquilamente

-¡Entonces manos a la obra!- dijo el viejo Uchiha saltando en dirección al Hachibi con su Susanoo activado

-tks – rugió el azabache inclinándose para saltar más fue innecesario pues la bestia bajo sus pies lo hizo

-_supongo que nunca antes habías hecho esto así que te lo explico- _habló Gyuki en la mente de Sasuke- _es simple, la marca que te puso Sakura en tu mano te permite actuar como mi jinchuriki sin necesidad de sello alguno, no me agrada hacer esto con quien atacó a Bee y cortó una de mis colas- _por unos momentos recordó cuando Sasuke participó en Akatsuki e intentó capturarlo- _sin embargo confío en las decisiones de Cerezo… ella sufre más que yo en esto- _dijo haciendo que su jinchuriki momentáneo, mirara de reojo a su ahora compañera de pelea logrando ver como las lágrimas caía por sus mejillas antes de atacar a Obito y al biju Kanon

-Sakura…- susurró el azabache antes de fijar nuevamente su vista en Madara- _¿Por qué llora?- _preguntó en su mente

-_Kanon es nuestro hermano, nuestros nombres fueron dados por ella, fue la Sabia quién nos adoptó y que siempre decía que nos amaba más de lo que quería a su hermano- _susurró con una voz casi rota, ambos, tanto Sasuke como el Hachibi por unos momentos se vieron frente a frente en un lugar oscuro el cuyo centro estaban ellos bajo la débil luz emitida por un cerezo gigantesco-

-entonces… ella… ¿por qué?- preguntó el muchacho bajo el árbol.

-Porque ama a los humanos, porque no quiere que mueran es que está peleando contra uno de los que ama…contra Kanon, por eso es que nos deja pelear y pelea ella misma contra nuestro hermano… porque si por ella fuera, esta pelea la daría ella sola aunque significara más que dolor y más que lágrimas para ella

El sonido de una explosión los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, era un ataque de fuego cortesía de Madara que estaba a metros de impactarlos, Sasuke alzó su mano derecha con la espada del rayo en ella, dispuesto a recibir el impacto más fue innecesario pues la espada respondiendo a los deseos de su dueño de su filo sacó una corriente eléctrica que formó un escudo haciendo que el fuego rodeara a su portador y a la bestia, más no llegara a hacerles daño alguno

-ehh…- se rió Madara frente al Hachibi- parece que será más interesante de lo que fue con Hashirama…-

.

.

-_Sakura…- _murmuró el Kyubi al sentir lágrimas caer sobre su cabeza

_-estoy bien Kurama… no te preocupes-_ aseguró en su mente la mujer, más si bien peleaba excelentemente el dolor en su pecho la estaba torturando. A quien atacaba era a quien tantas veces le sonrió, a quien le cantaba y con quien pasó largos años de su vida como la Sabia del cerezo, ganándose ese apodo por su Sabiduría y buena relación con los elementos, pues ella no realizaba ataques con su chakra, sino que simplemente le pedía a cada elemento y ellos respondían a sus peticiones sin demora.

* * *

_._

_Quienes hacían llorar a la Sabia eran los humanos_

_Sin embargo ella los amaba tanto que no le importaba destrozarse a sí misma mientras los protegiera_

_._

.*********

.

-O…tou san –susurró Naruto literalmente lanzándose sobre su padre quien respondió alegre el abrazo de su hijo

-Naruto… también me alegra verte, sin embargo tengo que ir por los otros Hokages, espera, no tardo- dijo el cuarto Hokage revolviendo cariñosamente el pelo de su hijo para luego salir corriendo a tal velocidad que en unos segundo lo perdieron de vista

-Naruto, te lo debía desde que me despertaste así de la posesión de mi biju- el rubio se volteó al escuchar las palabras de Gaara

-Gaara… ¿qué…- dijo mirando a su alrededor por primera vez cayendo en cuenta de que estaban todos los Kages allí, incluyendo a Killer bee y el tercer Hokage (añadiendo que el cuarto acababa de irse)- ¡Orochimaru!- gritó poniéndose a la defensiva al ver al Sannin

-Naruto, mira a tus espaldas- ordenó la quinta Hokage

-vieja…. ¿qué sucede?- vio el rostro preocupado de todos y no quiso especular más

-solo hazlo mocoso- dijo el Raikage, a lo que Naruto se volteó sin saber si quería realmente ver lo que allí había

-Sakura chan… Kurama- murmuró el joven rubio mirando la feroz batalla que protagonizaban la peli rosa y su ahora ex Biju – Teme…Hachibi- dijo ladeando débilmente su rostro para mirar la otra batalla

-Lo siento Naruto, pero esta vez no podrás intervenir, te desperté porque no quería que te quedaras sin saber lo que ocurría o luego te pondrías furioso- dijo el peli rojo de pié retirando con su antebrazo la sangre de su frente

-Debo irme, volveré pronto- dijo la Hokage alejándose junto al Tsuchikage dejando al resto al igual que ella: con el alma pendiente de un hilo

.

.

-¡Maldita!- gritaba Obito en la cabeza del diez colas que era rodeado por múltiples bombas biju que lanzaba Kurama con ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que no cesaban, al tiempo que lo mismo sucedía con la sabia.

Kanon cuyos ojos mostraban las aspas del Sharingan, se defendía sin dificultades de todos los ataques más no tenía oportunidad para ser él quien atacara

-Lo siento Kanon… Lo siento…- susurraba la peli rosa llorando mientras alzaba sus manos y pétalos de cerezos aparecían por todos lados atacando sin piedad a la enorme bestia, provocándole heridas en todas sus extremidades especialmente en los alrededores de donde se encontraba Obito, pues este simplemente desviaba sus ataques sin importarle si dañaban o no a la bestia

_-Sakura, resiste por favor – _pedía Kurama llorando al unísono de la Sabia, atacando también a su hermano pese a dolor que esto conllevaba

-¡OBITO!- gritó furiosa la muchacha saltando desde la cabeza del Kyubi hasta Kanon, atacándolo con ambas espadas con mayor elegancia y ferocidad que los mismos Ambus

-Valla, de verdad tenías garras- reía Obito quien contraatacaba cada ataque de la peli rosa con la espada que antes pertenecía a Sasuke – Sin embargo mis garras son mejores- agregó estrechando sus ojos ante lo cual el Jubi bajo sus pies, respondió atacando con todas sus colas a su hermano

-¡Kurama!- gritó la muchacha al ver como el Kyubi era apretado y golpeado por las colas de Kanon, sin notar el ataque por la espalda que era dado por Obito hasta que un dolor en diagonal en su espalda le avisó que algo estaba mal.

-no te preocupes, si no puedes morir hasta que tú lo desees, entonces te torturaré hasta que así lo hagas

Una de las colas se dirigía a ella quien estaba de rodillas en el piso mirando atónita como Kurama rugía lleno de dolor al ser herido, más al notarlo la chica se volteó esperando el golpe el cual fue interceptado por una corriente eléctrica

-tu…- rugió el hombre de máscara

-yo.- Respondió el azabache que abrazaba a la peli rosa cuidando de no tocar su espalda- ¿no creerías que dejaría por tanto tiempo lastimarla o sí?- preguntó irónicamente abrazándola aún más fuerte saltando lejos de ese lugar llevando a la Sabia en sus brazos

-Sasuke… - susurró la muchacha aún con lágrimas en sus ojos para luego intentar ponerse de pié y correr hasta Kurama, sin embargo una mano en su cintura lo impidió

-Espera Sakura… no quiero que pelees- lentamente desactivó su Sharingan- Ya sufriste demasiado- dijo suavemente mirándola a los ojos

-Las heridas sanan, Sasuke- respondió tocando con su mano derecha la mejilla del azabache- sin embargo las del alma no- entonces atravezó su pecho con una espada empuñada con su mano izquierda- eso lo Sabes mejor que yo

-jajajaja - una riza de ultratumba sonó en el lugar- de verdad hacer honor al apodo de Sabia- dijo sin terminar de reírse el hombre de máscara

-No esperes a que crea en las palabras de un clon de madera, recuerda que también manejo los chakra de la Naturaleza

El clon que llevaba la misma apariencia que Sasuke desapareció dejando únicamente a una furiosa peli rosa

-Por otro lado pagarás caro el haber usado la apariencia de Sasuke, sus ojos no son tan horribles como los de tu clon y yo seré quien te haga pagar-

.

.

_Sasuke, Kurama está en problemas, debo ayudarlo- _dijo el Hachibi

-no, no puedes- respondió el azabache ganándose la mirada furiosa de su ahora Biju- siente el Chakra que rodea a Sakura y al Kyubi, si vas solo complicaras las cosas ¡_Katon!_ - teminó lanzando una gran bola de fuego a su oponente

.

.

-_Katon, Kaze, Raiton- _habló la peli rosa notablemente furiosa. Una fuerte brisa de viento inundó el lugar la cual llevaba fuego y electricidad en ella, destruyendo todo lo que tocaba

-ah… veamos quien tiene mayor dominio sobre la naturaleza entonces- dijo burlón Obito mientras el Jubi rugía furioso y retrocedía unos pasos soltando al Kyubi. Miró al cielo y el agua que mojaba su frente por la lluvia se elevó formando una especie de lago sobre él, el cual adquirió electricidad y luego pasó a formar lava, siguiendo aún electrizada

-así será- respondió la peli rosa alzando las manos y el cielo paró de llorar, para comenzar a arrojar truenos y hielo que caía peligrosamente en forma de lanzas por todo el sector a la vez que la tierra nuevamente se abría dejando salir vapor de ella

**.**

**…**

**… …**

* * *

**… …**

**…**

**.**

.

Konochiwa!

Les traigo este capítulo unas horas antes de lo normal pues estoy tan alegre por los 50 reviews que me puse a escribir en lugar de hacer mis deberes

Debo agradecerles por su apoyo pues siendo éste mi primer fic me siento realmente emocionada por sus palabras de ánimo y por todos los que leen esto, créanme que no paro de leer sus comentarios cada vez que escribo pues me sirven de inspiración y motivación para seguir escribiendo.

Ah, y darkzuryan, coloqué a Gaara pues como él es de la misma generación que Sakura y la conoce un poco más que los otros Kages – Exceptuando a la quinta claro- también me gusta Gaara x Matsuri, no me gusta mucho la idea de Sakura x Gaara. Aunque bueno, soy fiel al Sasusaku aunque lo que escriba depende de mí motivación

Les tengo un par de sorpresas preparadas para un par de capítulos más adelantes...

Por cierto, este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha gustado hasta ahora….

**Gracias y nos leemos el jueves**

Sayo!


	8. Preludio: Sinfonía del Apocalipsis

_-__Katon, Kaze, Raiton- habló la peli rosa notablemente furiosa. Una fuerte brisa de viento inundó el lugar la cual llevaba fuego y electricidad en ella, destruyendo todo lo que tocaba_

_-ah… veamos quien tiene mayor dominio sobre la naturaleza entonces- dijo burlón Obito mientras el Jubi rugía furioso y retrocedía unos pasos soltando al Kyubi. Miró al cielo y el agua que mojaba su frente por la lluvia se elevó formando una especie de lago sobre él, el cual adquirió electricidad y luego pasó a formar lava, siguiendo aún electrizada_

_-así será- susurró la peli rosa alzando las manos y el cielo paró de llorar, para comenzar a arrojar truenos y hielo que caía peligrosamente en forma de lanzas por todo el sector a la vez que la tierra nuevamente se abría dejando salir vapor de ella_

_._

* * *

_Capítulo ocho:_

**_._**

**…**

**… …**

**_Preludio: sinfonía del apocalipsis_**

**… …**

**…**

**_._**

_La mejor de las ilusiones es la peor pesadilla_

_Así nace la apertura de esta melodía_

_La sinfonía tocada en el fin, en el comienzo del fin y en el término de la segunda batalla_

_._

_._

-¡Sakura!

-Naruto detente, ¡alto!- gritó el Kazekage tomando el brazo del rubio

-¡Pero Gaara, Sakura chan….!- gritó sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar un estruendo y no pudo evitar mirar en aquella dirección abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa

-Esa es ahora Sakura- dijo el peli rojo alzando ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a la muchacha

-¡Maldición! Y se supone que debo quedarme aquí mientras una niña me protege – gruñía el Raikage caminando impacientemente de un lado a otro- Oye, Be, despierta de una vez- dijo acercándose hasta su hermano - ¡Despierta!- Gritó haciendo que una corriente eléctrica saliera de su cuerpo e impactara de lleno al chico del Rap

-Tks, ¡eso duele Bro!- se quejó removiéndose inquieto

-grrr- gruñó Samehada junto a su dueño interponiéndose entre ellos, desafiante

-ya cállate erizo- al instante la espada se cayó pues el Raikage mostraba claros signos de querer asesinarla

-m… Hachibi, ¿por qué tan callado?- preguntó inocentemente el ex jinchuriki antes de alzar su cabeza y quedar con la misma expresión que Naruto

.

.

-¡VE!- gritó la peli rosa llevando ambas manos frente a ella a la altura de su pecho con las palmas abiertas, lo que motivó a los elementos que estaban rodeándola a atacar de lleno a la bestia de diez colas. Lanzas de hielo, viento rodeado de electricidad y fuego iban contra un mar de lava electrizada que era arrojado por la bestia antes de que el suelo en los pies de ésta cediera obligándola a saltar para no lastimarse por el vapor, más no se libró totalmente de los impactos de las lanzas de hielo pues al intentar protegerse de los múltiples ataques de la Sabia una de sus colas terminó dañada.

_-No te muevas Kurama, Kanon lastimó tu columna_- dijo la peli rosa en su mente mirando de reojo al Kyubi, que en vano intentaba ponerse de pié solo para caer de nuevo mientras el diez colas esquivaba los ataques de la mujer. - _sello que nos unes… ¡actívate!-_murmuró en su mente y la misma marca que usaba la quinta Hokage, fue usado por el Kyubi.

Del diamante negro en la frente del Zorro de nueve colas surgieron varias marcas que llegaban hasta su cuello, en un principio fueron rojas color sangre y luego pasaron a negro mientras que la columna y las heridas eran sanadas por el chakra que emitían las marcas.

Al verse sano Kurama se levantó tan rápido como pudo lanzando múltiples bombas bijus a su hermano de diez colas quien respondió usando el Elemento tormenta: numerosos tornados volvieron a aparecer en el campo de batalla junto a truenos que caían por doquier. Luego la bestia de diez colas hizo que fuego apareciera a los pies de los tornados haciendo que rápidamente éstos se alzaran en llamas

.

.

_-joder… si esto continúa destruirán el lugar con el campamento incluido_- pensó el azabache—_Sakura…- _ miró de reojo a la Sabia llena de ira que no parecía percatarse de nada a su alrededor salvo sus enemigos a quienes miraba furiosa- ¡joder!- dijo chocando su espada con la de Madara

-Esto no es divertido- susurró el viejo Uchiha… Elemento Fuego: Destrucción Magnífica- agregó y una gran ola de fuego fue hasta Sasuke, quien intentó protegerse con la espada de electricidad sin embargo no contaba con que desde un principio el ataque no fuera para él, sino que se elevó antes de ser disuelta por el azabache yendo en dirección al campamento- Elemento madera- murmuró y numerosos árboles aparecieron intentando apresar al muchacho que ayudado de las colas de su biju lograba – clones de madera- agregó y numerosos clones atacaron a Sasuke

.

.

-Tsunade…sama- murmuró una peli negra abrazando extranguladoramente a la rubia

-Shizune… también te extrañé pero primero debemos ir a por los heridos

-Hmp, luego de que sobrevivamos haces la fiesta mocosa- gruñó el Tsuchikage mirando el desastre de las bestias y una bola de fuego que se dirigía hacie ellos, sin embargo fué detenida al inicio del bosque por un enorme muro de tierra y arena, cortecía de un hokage y del Kazekage

.

.

_La lluvia había cesado, la noche comenzaba a caer en el campo de batalla_

_y con ella llegaba el fin de los juegos, _

_el comienzo de la tragedia_

_y la llegada de lo que definiría el término de la cuarta guerra ninja_

_._

_._

_-esto no tiene buena pinta…Gyuki, ve al inicio de bosque con los Kages o con Sakura, ella no puede protegerlos a todos a la vez y menos si está tan furiosa como ahora, yo me encargaré de éste zombi- _dijo en su mente hablándole al Hachibi

_-hm… no me gusta la idea de dejarte solo con ese demonio… pero está bien- _accedió y retrocedió con varios saltos mientras el azabache bajaba de su cabeza y con un amplio movimiento de su catana atacaba lo mejor que pidía a los clones de madera de su antepasado

.

.

-Aquí estoy- dijo el cuarto Hokage llegando con dos cuerpos en sus hombros- están bien, sin embargo al parecer en la debilidad del edo tensei, fueron atacados en el momento por sus enemigos y ahora recién están reaccionando, parece que la quinta logró salvar a Orochimaru

-Ah… maldito Obito…. Esta me la pagarás- el segundo Hokage despertó caminando hacia las batallas

-m… Madara… ya voy- dijo el Primero despertando y siguiendo los pasos de su hermano

-¡Kurama!¡Sakura chan! –Gritó el rubio zafándose del agarre del peli rojo y corriendo en modo sennin a toda velocidad para llegar hata la lucha

-¡mocoso! No creas que tú irás y yo me quedaré de brazos cruzados- gritó el Raikage corriendo tras el rubio

-m… ni modo- murmuró con pesadez el peli rojo

Todos los restantes partieron al campo de batalla acercándose los más posible a la peli rosa quien ahora peleaba con su kimono manchado de sangre en su espalda y con múltiples rasguños en su parte frontal puesto que ahora estaba espada con espada contra Obito y tanto Hachibi como Kurama contenían de una u otra manera a su hermano que cegado por el control de Obito no vacilaba en atacarlos y dañarlos gravemente

_._

_._

_-donde mier…imposible- _el azabache se giró abruptamente al notar donde estaba el dueño de los clones que acababa de vencer tras mucho esfuerzo y varias heridas

.

.

-¡Saku- el grito del rubio fue interrumpido a metros de llegar hasta ella por un hombre de cabello negro largo que apareció entre ellos

-Y aquí está los último que necesitamos…- dijo cortando con una espada en diagonal el pecho del rubio que poco pudo hacer sólo contando con la intervención oportuna de su padre, sin la advertencia de Kurama se sentía extraño pues aunque lo extrañara este ya no se encontraba con él. Lo mismo pasó con el chico del rap solo que éste antes de pasar a mayores fue interceptado por el Raikage

.

.

_**Ya se tenía todo lo necesario para invocarla,**_

_**Solo faltaba la sangre de jinchurikis**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Naruto!- la peli rosa se dirigió velozmente hasta él intentando frenar las hemorragias de ambos ex junchurikies

-Saa… es hora de la diversión… Ojo de luna… tengo lo prometido… el penúltimo requerimiento está frente a ti, allí en el piso está la razón de esta guerra: sangre humana para tu invocación. Tu último requerimiento también está allí: sangre de jinchurikis que aceptaron a sus Biju. Ahora Jubi… ¡muéstranos tu verdadera forma y activa el ojo de luna!….- gritó Obito totalmente emocionado sobre la cabeza de Kanon

.

.

-Tercer Hokage… La luna está cambiando….

-Lo sé Mizukage… eso es…. Imposible él…

.

.

-¡Tsunade sama! ¡La luna…!- gritó la peli negra

Varios Shinobis del campamento miraban la luna que de pronto se hizo notar por la rápida oscuridad que cayó en todas partes

-Kakashi san… la luna está….

-Lo veo Neji

-¿A donde va?

-A cumplir mi promesa, no seré un estorbo pero tampoco me quedaré de brazos cruzados aquí viviendo gracias a mis alumnos

-nosotros también vamos- habló la voz de un peli naranjo enorme junto a un espadachín

-Afuera hay más idiotas que también lo esperan, si no va, se irán sin usted- agregó al peli blanco sonriendo

.

.

-Sakura… Naruto- el poseedor de la espada del trueno, Sasuke, llegó rápidamente junto a sus compañeros

-Sasuke, fue Madara, ya están bien pero necesitamos evitar que-

-Muy tarde Sabia… Ya no pueden hacer nada. Ambos están listos- Ojo de luna… Jubi… armas definitivas ambas están listas

El Jubi ahora tenía la apariencia de un lobo blanco con alas, solo que con huesos, sin plumas. Tenía diez colas que se movían inquietas, una melena parecida a la de un león pero de color plateado, garras sobresalientes al igual que sus colmillos y el tamaño completo de la bestia en sí era tal, que excedía el doble de estatura en comparación con sus hermanos que solo pudieron retroceder al ver el peligro que se avecinaba: la bestia estaba rugiendo furiosa mirando a la luna roja, que poseía varias líneas circulares con las aspas del Sharingan el ellas de color negro

-¡Sakura! ¡No mires a la luna!- gritó el azabache interponiéndose en la visión de ésta, sin embargo:

-Muy tarde niño, todo el que la haya mirado caerá en ella: ellos vieron los cambios que tubo, ya todos están en ella. Lamento decirlo pero yo gané este segundo raund y también la Guerra. Espera, no, de hecho, no lo lamento

.

.

_**Ya era tarde, porque antes de notarlo, con solo mirarla estaban en la ilusión que abarcaba todo el mundo, vista por todo humano: la luna carmesí, la apertura de la sinfonía del Fin**_

_**.**_

.

**.**

**...**

**... ...**

* * *

**... ...**

**...**

**.**

.

.

Konishiwa… ¿cómo están?

Les gustó el cap? A mi si *-* sinfonía del fin… suena lindo

Ne… ya todos cayeron en el genjutsu, la Sabia incluida… estaban mirando los cambios en la luna y en ese momento todos cayeron en la ilusión

¿A poco creen que se salvarán de ésta? Yo creo que si…. *-*

Les dejo una pista: la clave está en al capítulo uno de éste fic

Darkzuryan: que bueno que ya estás mejor, espero que te siga gustando este fic y que te guste el Sasusaku que pondré, aunque no te voy a a dar adelantos

Gracias por sus comentarios y demases

Nos leemos el lunes! sayo!


	9. Aquella realidad

_-¡Sakura! ¡No mires a la luna!- gritó el azabache interponiéndose en la visión de ésta sin embargo:_

_-Muy tarde niño, todo el que la haya mirado caerá en ella: ellos vieron los cambios que tubo, ya todos están en ella. Lamento decirlo pero yo gané este segundo raund y también la Guerra. No de hecho, no lo lamento_

_**Ya era tarde, porque antes de notarlo, con solo mirarla estaban en la ilusión que abarcaba todo el mundo, vista por todo humano: la luna carmesí, la apertura de la sinfonía del Fin**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**capitulo nueve:**_

**… …**

**…**

**_._**

**_Aquellla realidad  
_**

**_._**

**…**

**… …**

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

.

Miles de cosas pasaban por mi mente, y la que más presente estaba era el ser débil. Fui débil y por eso no fui capaz de mantener mi palabra. Recordaba las palabras de Itachi "vuélvete fuerte, sobrevive". Ahora me doy cuenta que aún no sé lo que es ser fuerte.

Miro a mi alrededor y solo veo los shinobi que tanto odio sumergidos en una ilusión sin siquiera saberlo. Algo me molestaba, recordaba mis palabras una y otra vez:

_"Si crees que soy solo un niño tonto controlado por sus emociones, está bien. Después de la muerte de Itachi sería tonto seguir su sueño, el susurro de los tontos que no saben lo que es el odio. Si alguien quiere negar mi manera de vivir, matare a todas las personas importantes para aquellos! Entonces, tal vez entenderán un poco mi odio."_

Sin embargo ahora ellos saben algo del dolor, peleando en una guerra, Pein destruyendo la aldea, viendo morir a los cercanos a ellos… eso no era suficiente, no es nada comparado con el dolor del clan Uchiha

"_¿qué es un clan? ¿Qué es una aldea...? ¿Qué es un shinobi...? ¿Qué soy...yo?"_

Tal vez solo sea otro estúpido ninja manipulado por otros más fuertes, por Obito, por Orochimaru, por Itachi… sin embargo él se sacrificó por mí, por la aldea y por los estúpidos shinobi que vivían en ella

_"¿Qué es la aldea? ¿Qué son los shinobis?"._

Decidí venir aquí, ya no soy manipulado por nadie, si yo elegí cerrar mis ojos fue por mi propia decisión y si decido abrirlos también será por mi voluntad

_"Iré al campo de batalla, no permitiré que esta aldea se desperdicie, así como mi hermano"._

¿De qué sirvió el sacrificio de Itachi? ¿De qué sirve que haya venido aquí después de tanto contradecir a ese dobe que me perseguía a todos lados junto a la molestia, si ahora ambos estaban sumergidos en la inconciencia?

¿Es que acaso simplemente debo dejarlos así? Sería una venganza justa para los que hicieron sufrir tanto a mi clan, ellos se merecen eso y mucho más

_-Es mi culpa…–_

La voz de cierta molesta peli rosa fue como un baño de agua fría para mi mente

-_ Gomen, Sasuke kun… no lo sabía. Gomen, Sasuke kun…Dejé que te lastimaran_

Tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente que apenas y podía controlarlas. Quería que todos sufrieran tanto como yo sufrí con la muerte de mi clan, y que sufriera aún más como cuando yo sufrí al saber la verdad de Itachi…. Sin embargo me dolía y se me encogía el pecho de solo recordar todo eso y ahora ellos lo vivirían

Todos ellos vivieron felices en la aldea gracias al sacrificio del clan y de Itachi… pero es verdad, ellos no lo sabían aunque eso no lo haga menos culpables… aun así yo también viví por su sacrificio ¿eso me hacía igual a ellos? ¿Qué es lo que me diferencia del dobe y de la molestia?

Claro… como no lo pensé antes…

.

.

**Relato normal**

.

Cada una de las personas que veían la luna aunque fuese de reojo caía en el genjutsu que cubría al mundo entero. Ya todos estaban en ese mundo de ilusa paz, tranquilidad y felicidad. Ya nadie recordaba ni la guerra ni lo que eran ellos, ya nadie sabía algo del mundo real, todos estaban en el mundo de la ilusión

Sin embargo había alguien que parecía ser la excepción a esa regla: un azabache. Él solo se limitaba a observar de reojo a su alrededor. Veía al Rubio con una gran herida aún abierta, sonriendo y murmurando estupideces acerca de lo bueno que estaba su ramen "_imaginario". _Fijó su vista en la mujer peli rosa. Ella no mostraba ninguna expresión salvo sus labios que se movían ligeramente diciendo algo que ni él mismo podía oír

-Perdiste, realmente lamento que escogieras el mando equivocado Sasuke chan- dijo Obito ladeando ligeramente su cabeza de forma juguetona como alguna vez lo hizo siendo Tobi

-Te equivocas zombi, aún no pierdo- respondió alzando la mirada de forma arrogante, levantó la espada que llevaba hasta la altura de su pecho y activó su Susanoo

-¡Eso lo veremos!- gritó Madara atacando al azabache quien logró defenderse a todos los ataques que daba

-_Sasuke, tú no estás peleando solo- _una voz sonó en su mente, una que casi había olvidado con todo el asunto de la luna- _debes recordar eso_

Dos bestias de posaron frente al Uchiha menor protegiéndolo aunque no siempre lograban su cometido pues el Jubi no era de mucha ayuda en el asunto de proteger a Sasuke

.

.

Eran miles de mentes las que estaban en la ilusión de ojo de luna creyendo realidad lo que ella les mostraba, solo había una de ellas que se reusaba a aceptar esa supuesta realidad. Era una chica que en su perfecto mundo y perfecta vida -así como la de todos los demás- extrañaba a varias presencias a su alrededor las cuales ni siquiera recordaba. Era la mano derecha de la Hokage, tenía muchos pretendientes aunque los rechazara a todos, era querida por todos y respetada hasta por el resto de los kages, era muy habilidosa y jamás había tenido algún problema de cualquier tipo

-Tal vez estoy loca- dijo la muchacha levantándose de su cama donde hasta hace poco soñaba despierta. Miró por unos minutos un dibujo que había hecho hace una par de horas. En él estaba su ex maestro de la academia ninja : Kakashi, sonriendo atrás de la muchacha que se encontraba riendo junto a su loco amigo rubio- Me faltas tú… chico que no recuerdo- rozó el cuadro en la parte izquierda que se encontraba vacía en espera de recordar algo que no sabía si existía

-Sakura, llegarás tarde con la Hokage!- avisaba la voz de la madre de la peli rosa

-ya voy mamá, estoy de vacaciones con ustedes, ella sabe que demoraré más en llegar- respondió perezosamente caminando en dirección a la salida de su casa

-Debo recordar… recodarte persona que olvidé son saberlo- dijo caminando como tantas veces por aquel camino con bancas en sus orillas que llevaba a la salida de la aldea

De pronto se detuvo frente a una banca en particular, era diferente a todas las demás pues esta hacía que algo en su pecho se comprimiera de tan solo observarla

-Recordar…-Cerró sus ojo con fuerza y corrió unos pasos hasta que su mundo se vino abajo en un segundo al recordar unos ojo negros con aspas rojas

_"Yo... ¡Te amo tanto...! no puedo soportarlo..._

_...¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!_

Luego en su mente aparecieron tantas imágenes de una vez que cayó al piso con ambas manos en su cabeza. Imágenes de un niño en un cuarto oscuro mirando dos cuerpos en el piso, un hombre con traje de ambu persiguiéndolo sigilosamente, destrozándolo psicológicamente. Un azabache matando a un peli negro con coleta… una persona de máscara hablándole sobre el hombre el cual había matado… sintió tanto dolo que creyó que colapsaría

_-"Sakura… Gracias_"- aquellas palabras parecieron atravesar su mente recordando automáticamente al joven que faltaba en su dibujo

-Sasuke…- murmuró y entonces todo se desboronó y el escenario a su alrededor de derrumbó sin emitir sonido alguno

.

Lentamente la peli rosa abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la misma mirada que recordó minutos atrás, solo que en lugar de aspas había una especia de doble cruz cuyas extremidades se enanchaban al final

-Sasuke…-susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Gracias Sakura, gracias por despertar…- Dijo tragándose todo su orgullo y aguantando el dolor de su cuerpo cuando la mujer lo abrazó trituradoramente, aunque no pudo evitar que un pequeño quejido escapara de su garganta

-Sasuke…?- preguntó extrañada alejándose del muchacho para verlo mejor cayendo en cuenta de su estado: su ropa estaba rasgada, llena de cortes de espada y con quemaduras por dorquier. Además apostaría a que tenía mínimo un hueso roto entre toda la sangre que cubría su cuerpo

-El Hachibi está bajo el control de Madara, Los Shinobi bajo el control de Obito. El Jubi está en camino a destruir las aldeas principales de las naciones ninja… y demoré horas en liberarte del genjutsu. No podré hacerlo nuevamente, mi chakra está al límite.- dijo con voz canzada y algo jadeante

La peli rosa miró con duda al poseedor del nuevo Sharingan, meditando el verdadero valor de las palabras que decía. Las cosas no eran tan simples como eso ya que además si él estaba herido significaba que el ataque de los viejos Uchiha no había cesado

-El resto… no me digas que…- murmuró la muchacha sin saber si quería conocer la respuesta a sus palabras.

-Sí, todos sin excepción están vivos sin embargo…- agachó su vista con culpa en ella, haciendo que sus mechones llenos de sangre ocultaran la mayor parte de su lastimado rostro

-Vaya, vaya. Por fin te encuentro Sasuke chan… no pensé que estuvieses con una de las tantas personas que vivió gracias a la muerte de nuestro clan.- Una voz apareció juguetonamente a espaldas del azabache, quien saltó ágilmente llevando a la kunoichi consigo.

La medic ninja reparó en su alrededor notando que estaban donde mismo habían quedado antes de mirar la luna, sin embargo ahora solo estaban ellos tres en el campo de batalla, el cual estaba aún más destruido que la última vez si es que eso era posible: el suelo estaba estéril, sin vida; no había rastro alguno de pasto o aunque fuese sólo una planta, en su lugar solo había manchas rojas de sangre por todos lados aunque no se veía ni un cuerpo vivo ni inerte en él. Miró al cielo evitando mirar la luna notando que estaba más oscuro que nunca, las nubes tan grises que parecían negras sólo dejaban a la vista la luna que miró de reojo más no cayó nuevamente en la ilusión. Ahora que ella estaba consciente del peligro de ésta no caería nuevamente.

-Ya cállate idiota.- respondió el más lastimado de los tres activando su Susanoo con facilidad sin embargo sus piernas cedieron y estando ya apunto de tocar el suelo ciertos brazos lo sostuvieron

-No te equivoques Obito, Tobi o como sea que te llames- la edic ninja miró desafiante al hombre que ya no poseía la máscara y sin embargo no había rastro de pelea en él además de las que tenía la ultima vez que apareció sobre el Jubi _¿contra quien peleó sasuke?_ pensó la mujer continuando con sus palabras.- Desde que Sasuke decidió ayudar a la alianza de los shinobi se volvió un nakama, y mientras haya alguien de la alianza con vida aunque no lo perdone, le ayudará- Dijo con tanta ferocidad y determinación como solo ella podía tener, pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura del azabache para ayudarlo a mantenerse de pié-. Y por si no lo notabas "idiota"- dijo sonriendo ampliamente recordando el apodo que usaba Sasuke con ellos- Yo estoy con vida.- Dijo tajantemente frunciendo el ceño, dejando a Sasuke en el piso cuando ya su Susanoo estaba desactivado y se puso nuevamente de pié con ambos brazos a sus costados.

Lo siguiente que se supo era que cientos de pétalos de cerezo atacaban sin temor a su enemigo, ahora que El Jubi no estaba con él, ya nada la detenía…

.

_O__ al menos eso pensó_

_._

-Lindas palabras niña, veamos qué dices de esto- el "idiota" retrocedió unos pasos antes de que los pétalos lo alcanzaran, haciendo girar las aspas de sus ojos que eran iguales a las que habían en la luna.

.

_Y entonces sucedió_

_._

El piso se abrió velozmente y unos cuerpos aparecieron en el campo de batalla haciendo que el ataque de la muchacha se detuviera de golpe

-Veo que tu determinación se la llevó el viento, querida- añadió sonriente- o, espera, no hay viento. Quizás se la llevaron los shinobi que tanto amas-

-Noo….- murmuró llena de dolor la peli rosa- Maldito…

-Vamos, vamos. No sean mal educadas, saluden a su amiga- dijo burlonamente y al acto los cuerpos que habían salido desde la tierra atacaron a la Sabia

.

_La realidad apesta_

_._

Era una rubia de ojos azules y coleta la que atacó a la peli rosa con kunais y armas ninja, seguido por una mujer se pelo negro con reflejos azules en él y cuyos ojos eran de un hermoso perla. Sin embargo algo diferente a lo habitual había en ellas: El ojo derecho de ambas ninjas era rojo igual a la luna solo que los colores estaban invertidos: las aspas en los hilos circulares eran rojas y su ojo negro

-Ino…Hinata…- murmuró la peli rosa cerrando sus ojos, esperando el golpe sin saber si debía moverse y esquivarlos o simplemente dejarse herir por ellos.

Una cosa es enfrentarte a aquellos que ya perdieron la vida, sellándolos y permitiendo que descansen en paz nuevamente, y la otra muy diferente era enfrentarte a tus Nakamas que te atacan inconscientemente pero que están con vida

.

_Aquella realidad donde debes enfrentarte a tus amigos…Apesta_

_Aquella realidad, quisiera no vivirla_

_Porque si tener que lastimar a tus nakama por los cuales luchas cada día es la única forma de sobrevivir…_

_¿Qué harías tú? ¿Que se supone que debes hacer? _

.

-Saa… Sabia del cerezo, muéstranos el camino que elijes para ellas. ¿Sobrevivirás y les quitarás su vida perfecta en Ojo de Luna o dejarás que sobrevivan y morirás por ellas?

.

**... ...**

**...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**...**

**... ...**

.

Konishiwa!

primero: se aceptan recomendacinones, correciones, etc (omitan los tomatasos por favor)

segundo: **tal vez comienze a actualizar solo una vez por semana**, aunque de ser así los cap tendría como 5000 palabras, claro que todo **depende de ustedes,** si hay varios comentarios diciendome que no, seguiré actualizando dos veces por semana

bueno, nos leemos pronto

sayo


	10. Primera melodía: mariposas y respuestas

_Holi :3_

dos cosas:

**primera:** los que leyeron el cap enterior antes de las tres de la tarde del mismo día que lo subí leanlo de nuevo please, lo arreglé al final y le agregué cosas como estaba tan corto

**segundo:** actualizaciones sigue siendo lunes y jueves durante el día (ahora me atracé, sorry)

.

* * *

_._

_Una cosa es enfrentarte a aquellos que ya perdieron la vida, sellándolos y permitiendo que descansen en paz nuevamente, y la otra muy diferente era enfrentarte a tus Nakamas que te atacan inconscientemente pero que están con vida_

_._

_Aquella realidad donde debes enfrentarte a tus amigos…Apesta_

_Aquella realidad, quisiera no vivirla_

_Porque si tener que lastimar a tus nakama por los cuales luchas cada día es la única forma de sobrevivir…_

_¿Qué harías tú? ¿Que se supone que debes hacer? _

_._

_-Saa… Sabia del cerezo, muéstranos el camino que elijes para ellas. ¿Sobrevivirás o dejarás que sobrevivan? _

_._

* * *

_**Cap diez:**  
_

**… …**

**…**

**_._**

**_Primera melodía: Mariposas y Respuestas_**

**_._**

**…**

**… …**

La peli rosa cerró los ojos esperando el impacto del ataque sin embargo este nunca llegó.

-A tiempo… casi llegas tarde.- murmuró el azabache tras la mujer

-¿_a poco crees que es fácil escapar de tus maniáticos antepasados?- _preguntó irónicamente un enorme zorro que estaba parado frente a la muchacha, evitando todo ataque que intentara llegar a ella -_está cerca, aún puedo alcanzarlo- _dijo refiriéndose a su hermano

-Kurama…- susurró la kunouchi mirando a la bestia son su pelaje alborotado, marcas de colmillos en su lomo y cuello. Tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo y destacaban las que estaban en su cabeza pues parecian ser las más graves

-_hola cerezo. Te fuiste un tiempo ¿no? Lo siento pero deberás irte nuevamente hasta que logremos controlarlos un poco- _dijo el Kyuubi con un tono de cansancio oculto en su voz

-Hora de irnos Sakura- el azabache tomó el brazo de la peli rosa intentando llevarla consigo- Kurama, ve con el Jubi- la bestia miró con duda al ninja sin embargo decidió obedecerlo, debían detener al Jubi a como diera lugar.

-No seas aburrido Sasuke, quédense un rato más- La voz de Obito llegó a ellos de entre las patas de zorro quien se movió inquieto intentando atacar en vano al hombre que ahora estaba sonriente al ver sus planes cumplidos

La espada de Sasuke fue rápida y lo atacó sin vacilación sin embargo él también hizo lo mismo y en ese intercambio de ataques con espadas, una nueva herida aparecía en la espalda del azabache quien con un gemido ahogado no pudo evitar mirar a su compañera quien ausente de todo, mientras el Kyubi salía corriendo en busca de su hermano.

.

Tenía los ojos cerrados meditando y procesando todos los sucesos que resonaban en su mente

_**El Hachibi está bajo el control de Madara…**_

_**Los Shinobi bajo el control de Obito...**_

_**El Jubi está en camino a destruir las aldeas principales de las naciones ninja… **_

_**Demoré horas en liberarte del genjutsu. No podré hacerlo nuevamente…**_

Todas aquellas palabras parecían sacadas de una pesadilla y sin embargo eran verdad y ahora solo podía intentar pensar en cómo rayos solucionar eso.

Entonces habría de recordar las palabras de su hermano, el sabio de los seis caminos. Aquellas que le dijo un día y en las cuales tanto había pensado y sin quererlo siquiera las dijo en voz alta:

-Una mariposa capturada en una tela de araña. Solo puedes salvar a una, a la mariposa o a la araña ¿Cuál elijes?- Dijo fríamente capturando la atención de todos a su alrededor

-Ehh… decido salvar a la araña- dijo Obito girando sus ojos, la tierra se abrió nuevamente y esta vez salieron rostros muy conocidos para todos, demasiado.

-Kakashi sensei… Neji…Lee…Tsunade…- murmuró la mujer con voz temblorosa

La tierra seguía abriéndose y más personas salieron desde ella. Llegaron a los diez ninjas y el corazón de la peli rosa estaba destrozado por la crueldad. Ino, Hinata, Kakashi, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Shino, Shizune, Kiba, Akamaru, Iruka y seguían apareciendo. Tendrían que pelear contra ellos y matarlos o morían en sus manos

-Apuesto por la mariposa.- dijo el azabache atacando a diestra y siniestra al hombre que controlaba a sus compañeros y que se protegía con ellos de vez en cuando como si fuesen un simple escudo

_**-¡¿cuál eliges?!- **_gritó la peli rosa ante la atónita mirada de amigos y enemigos- **Esto no es lo que quiero… no lo quiero, aniki… **

-¡Alto!- gritó Obito al ver que sus invocaciones lanzaban kunais y diversas armas a la muchacha que acababa de gritar sin embargo ya era tarde

Todas y cada una de las armas dio en el blanco. El cuerpo de la muchacha estaba totalmente cubierto de heridas y sin embargo ni se inmuto por ello. Simplemente desvió su mirada al cielo que comenzaba a cambiar hasta que las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron al compás de las lágrimas de la Sabia. Ella no lloraba por su dolor, lloraba porque había peleado por los humanos y sin embargo fue inútil, no logró protegerlos

_-¿salvaras a la mariposa o a la araña, hermana?-_preguntó una voz en la mente de la mujer- _Ahora sabes la repuesta… solo debes decirla. Recuerda quien eres, tú no eres débil hermana, no estás peleando como dijiste que lo harías. Pelea, lucha por ellos para no arrepentirte luego. Lucha y recuerda cuando entrenábamos, si lo haces, no perderás_

-Obito, elegiste la araña. Sasuke, decidiste salvar a la mariposa. Se equivocaron, esa no es la respuesta.- dijo cerrando los ojos, intentó alzar una de sus manos sin embargo no pudo lo que provocó que mirara su brazo el cual tenía varios kunais incrustados. Como si fuesen pequeñas basuras ella los sopló y todos cayeron- Ahora veo por qué estabas heridos Sasuke, gracias por no dañarlos.- dijo sonriente al darse cuenta que las heridas de Sesuke habían sido hechas de la misma manera que en ella

-Sakura… ¿qué es….?- la pregunta del Uchiha menor quedó en el aire al sentir moverse a su enemigo por lo que miró al frente y alcanzó a ver como alzaba una mano y luego la bajaba un poco, esa era la señal de ataque- ¡Cui- intentó advertirla pero no fue necesario

Tres figuras de pararon frente a Sakura deteniendo todo posible ataque. Ella sonrió y Obito retrocedió ligeramente

-Veo que tratas de manera muy especial a Sakura siendo que solo es una niña de nuestra aldea. Es hora de devolverte el favor- Dijo un anciano

-Hora de hacer justicia viejo amigo- añadió uno alegremente agitando una de sus manos

-Hashirama, deja de ser tan negligente y ponte serio por una vez en tu vida- regañó otro

-Ustedes…- Obito aún no salía de su impresión al verlo allí frente a él

-No somos tan idiotas como para caer en esa ilusión barata.- dijo el peli blanco

-Tercero… ¿eso fue una indirecta?- unas risas disimuladas salieron de los viejos Hokages mientras la peli rosa que había hablado, se paraba frente a ellos pasando junto al tercero y el segundo Hokage quienes la miraron con confianza

-Sakura- Sasuke avanzó hacia ellos hasta pararse junto al primero

-Te diré mi respuesta Idiota egocentrista que creyó que con una ilusión barata lograría detenernos.- La peli rosa cambió su expresión alegre por una totalmente furiosa- Sobreviviré y todos lo arán, todos excepto tú. Pagarás caro el haber utilizado a nuestros compañeros para tus juegos estúpidos. Detendremos la guerra y la tristeza que tú provocaste

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó cerca y una gran ola de viento y polvo inundó el lugar haciendo que todos miraran en esa dirección

-Lamento llegar tarde, es que son demasiado inquietos- Minato hacía acto de presencia alejándose rápidamente de los que traía consigo: El Jubi y sobre él Madara totalmente furiosos esquivando los ataques de Kurama que ya se notaban cansados y déviles

-Hora de nuestra promesa. – La peli rosa seguía mirando al Rubio que ahora estaba junto a ella. - ¿prometen servirme, ayudarme a mi y a los Sabios?- preguntó a los presentes

-Claro, cerezo chan- Respondió el primero

-Si- respondieron a coro el resto: Los tres Hokages y Sasuke

-Genial.- respondió alzando una mano para besar un pétalo en ellas, el cual voló y se dividió en 4 más, los cuales se posaron en la frente de quienes habían respondido. Al instante un diamante negro con el pétalo al centro apareció en la frente de todos ellos.- Ahora sí. Acaben con ellos- añadió dulcemente con una sonrisa la Sabia

No hubo respuesta, solo actuar. Al instante el primer y el tercer Hokage llegaron hasta Madara, y lo alejaron de la bestia con facilidad pues al ver la posibilidad de luchar éste se olvidó de lo que tenía que cuidar. El segundo y el cuarto Hokage luchaban contra los ninja de la alianza quienes respondían a sus ataques de forma automática

-La otra respuesta: ninguna es la correcta. No puedes elegir salvar a un ser vivo si ambos lo son. Elijo salvar a la mariposa y alimentar yo misma a la araña, aunque sea con mi sangre no permitiré que la dañe. No permitiré que se dañen, salvaré a ambas. Esa es mi respuesta

La peli rosa se abalanzó contra Obito como una fiera demostrando una destreza en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo digna de elogio. Por otro lado y tras unos minutos varias de las invocaciones estaban en el piso inconscientes más no heridos gravemente pues los Hokages sabían como pelear

_-Atiendan a mi llamado- _murmuró la peli rosa y las espadas que había usado anteriormente aparecieron acompañándola en su danza mortal contra Obito

_._

_Era una gran canción, una danza mortal protagonizada por los héroes que buscaban la paz, el término de la guerra y recuperar la conciencia de los humanos, de los ninja de la alianza_

.

-Yo me encargo- Dijo el azabache adentrándose a la pelea con sus heridas ya sanas por la ayuda de la peli rosa, pues la marca que llevaban en la frente no era solo para algo estético

Los dos Hokages asintieron y partieron a controlar a la bestia de diez colas intentando darle tiempo a Kurama para se recuperara con ayuda de la marca en su frente

-Lindas respuestas sin embargo aún me quedan varias cartas bajos la manga. ¡Aparece!- gritó Obito y la tierra tembló levemente para aparecer alguien sobre ella: un rubio de ojos azules en modo sennin

-Naruto…- Un momento de distracción por parte de la medic ninja y una herida superficial en su estómago la hizo retroceder

-No interrumpas mujer, deja que arreglen cuentas. ¿no era eso lo que querían?

Y el rubio atacó velozmente al azabache quien no se quedó atrás

.

**.**

**...**

**... ...**

* * *

**... ...**

**...**

**.**

.

Konishiwa

Sorry por el retraso, gracias por los comentacios y waa... les prometo cosas interesantes para los siguientes cap y el comienzo del Sasusaku n.n

Sayo, cuidense


	11. Luchar contra palabras muertas

_-Lindas respuestas sin embargo aún me quedan varias cartas bajo la manga. ¡Aparece!- gritó Obito y la tierra tembló levemente para aparecer alguien sobre ella: un rubio de ojos azules en modo sennin_

_-Naruto…- Un momento de distracción y una herida superficial en su estómago hizo retroceder a la peli rosa  
_

_-No interrumpas mujer, deja que arreglen cuentas. ¿no era eso lo que querían?_

_Y el rubio atacó velozmente al azabache quien no se quedó atrás_

* * *

_**Capitulo once:**_

**_… …_**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_Luchar contra palabras muertas_**

**_._**

**_…_**

**_… …_**

.

_¿Qué tanto se puede luchar? ¿qué se agota más rápido, tu mente o tu cuerpo?¿Cómo detener algo que no puedes detener?¿Cómo ganar una batalla sin pelear?¿Cómo… vivir cuando tu corazón ya no late?_

_._

Luchas... peleas… batallas. Eso era lo único vivo que se veía en el mundo ninja. Sonidos de espadas al chocar, sonidos de la tierra al colapsar y pensamientos y deseos que gritaban desesperadamente en la mente de los ninja que luchaban por vivir.

.

-¡no te distraigas!- gritó Obito haciéndole ya la séptima herida a la muchacha peli rosa con la cual peleaba. Todas y cada una de ellas habían sido hechas por descuidos. Porque Sakura sentía que su corazón se encogía al saber que era inútil en la batalla, porque aunque peleara a la par con Obito, no podía detener una batalla que quería con todas sus fuerzas impedir, porqur aquella batalla, era entre el rubio y el azabache.

-C_onvierte mis pulmones en fuego_. – pensó la peli rosa lanzando un ataque de fuego que salió desde su boca e intentó impactar contra el hombre dueño de la ilusión que controlaba al mundo entero

- _Mis oídos en cristal-_ pudo oír claramente cuando Obito esquivó el ataque e intentó encerrarlo en una jaula de cristal que se formó a una velocidad increíble

- _Mis pies en roca- _una capa de tierra creció en sus pies rompiendo sus sandalias dejandola en contacto directo con el suelo, donde se movió ligeramente y frente a ella, la capsula de cristal fue atada por una especie de cadenas de roca que la rodearon por completo

- _Y todo a polvo- _entonces la tierra que rodeaba la jaula comenzó a comprimirse haciendo lo mismo con ella, hasta que ya a menos de la mitad de su tamaño explotó formando una nube de polvo

Respiró profundamente y miró de reojo la batalla de sus compañeros queriendo intervenir cuanto antes sin embargo algo se lo impedía por octava vez: un agudo dolor en sus pies. Miró el piso velozmente saltando al acto, sus pies habían sido dañados por lava

-Ya te lo había dicho- habló la voz de Obito

.

.

-Debes despertar dobe- dijo el azabache atacando con la espada de electricidad a su amigo quien la esquivó sin ningún esfuerzo, después de todo Sasuke no quería dañarlo gravemente aunque eso le estaba costando heridas en sus brazos y piernas. No por nada el rubio estaba peleando seriamente

-¿Sabes Sasuke? Creo que te odio- Habló por primera vez el rubio dejando paralizado al azabache- Ojalá hubieses muerto, así no tendría que haberte perseguido por todas partes intentando que volvieses- Atacó con un kunai a Sasuke quien reaccionó y comprendió por qué decía esas cosas- Así Sakura chan no habría sufrido como lo hizo-

Eran palabras muertas, la mirada del rubio no cambió en nada por lo que supo que no estaba consciente, eran solo palabras que usaba el que lo estaba controlando… y sin embargo… _**DOLIAN**_

Sasuke miró a su amigo cayendo en su mirada fría, carente de vida, de esperanzasy no pudo evitar preguntarse donde estaba la mente de Naturo ahora. Una nube de humo blanco apareció tras el rubio y cuatro clones entre ella, los cuales atacaron con Rassegans al azabache.

Un escudo de electricidad protegió al lider de Taka, uno que fue creado por la espada que portaba, la misma que lo había protegido ya en varias ocasiones

-Aún no es muy tarde, muere Uchiha- Alguien más habló esta vez a espaldas del azabache. El escudo de extendió rodeándolo por completo pero aún así fue enviado varios metros lejos de donde estaba por una fuerza monstruosa: La quinta Hokage, que estaba en el mismo estado que el rubio

-Ella sufrió tanto…- dijo el rubio acercándose lentamente al azabache que estaba intentando ponerse de pié no sin algo de dificultad

-Ella se cansó de llorar por ti, ella vivió y se volvió fuerte por ti- agregó la Hokage

-Todo para que intentaras matarla a la primera oportunidad que tubiste- Sentenció Naruto y la Hokage se paró frente a Sasuke, dando un taconazo en el piso que destruyó todo a los pies de él

-Por eso es que ahora tu mereces morir Uchiha- habló con ira la Quinta

-No mereces vivir, amigo

-No después de causar tanto dolor- Tantas palabras y él solo podía intentar en vano ignorarlas

-Quien lo diría, al final no fuiste diferente a Obito.- Aquellas palabras llamaron su atención totalmente- Ambos solo saben causar dolor a las personas inocentes, eres igual que los del consejo que tanto odiabas, eres un asesino sin causa.- habló Naruto con la cabeza inclinada hacia Sasuke, mirándolo sin mirarlo, observando sin observarlo, hablando sin hablar

Todas y cada una de las palabras que decían los de Konoha… al azabache le dolían, le dolían mucho más que cualquier golpe que jamás le hubiesen dado. Porque sabía que en el fondo, todas esas palabras _eran verdad_

-¡Sasuke no los escuches!- el grito de cierta peli rosa lo distrajo, sin embargo no fueron más de unos segundos pues sintió a alguien acercarse y apenas tuvo tiempo de activar su Susanoo para luego salir literalmente volando por cortesía de la quinta Hokage

.

.

_-Cerezo, esto no va bien… si sigues siciendole al elemento rayo que proteja a Sasuke no habrá nadie qué te proteja a ti, recuerda que por el Sabio de los seis caminos es que siempre uno de los elementos te protegería, pero tu… le diste aquel elemento a Sasuke junto a la espada que solías usar… _

-_estoy bien Kurama, solo son heridas superficiales, él sabe que no moriré hasta que yo lo desee así que debe estar tramando algo… algo que no me afecte físicamente sino que afecte mi estado de ánimo a tal grado que desee la muerte, sin embargo eso no sucederá, no mientras haya una sola persona con vida, y más aún si ese es Sasuke, no lo dejaré solo ahora que volvió por fin junto a nosotros…_

_-Sabia… ¿esto no es solo por luchar verdad? Tú... aún lo amas, siempre estuve con Naruto por lo que lo veía en tus ojos, lo amaste, nunca dejaste de quererlo…_

_-Tal vez tengas razón Kurama, antes era la "Sabia" pero ahora solo soy una estúpida mujer enamorada…_

_-Está bien, nadie dijo que eso era malo. Después de todo ese sentimiento fue el que te hizo fuerte, aunque él no correspondo a tus sentimientos, sigue siendo él a quien amas…_

.

.

-Vamos, ya me cansé de decirlo, nuevamente estás distraída, y eso que supuestamente que eres una Sabia- dijo Obito enojado

-No te preocupes, no habrá próxima vez- respondió la peli rosa limpiando la sangre que brotaba de su boca por el golpe que hace segundos había recibido en su estómago mientras se distraía hablando con Kurama. Se irguió completamente y luego atacó

_-Fuego, cristal, viento- _dijo y los elemento se apresuraron a formar una especie de sello bajo los pies de su oponente, intentando en vano jalarlo bajo tierra

.

.

-¿Morirás por tu cuenta o tendremos que ir a matarte? - dijo el rubio

**_Dolían_**, había dicho tantas cosas, que su corazón que apenas comenzaba a ablandarse tras volver al camino correcto, amenazaba con destruirse

-Eres un exiliado, no debiste volver, ahora solo eres un estorbo- Habló Tsunade probocando una mueca de disgusto en el aludido

-Sakura hubiese estado mejor sin ti-

-Todos estarían mejor sin ti Uchiha-

-Itachi hubiese estado mejor sin ti, Sasuke

Ante el último comentario la mente del azabache hizo un "crack" rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Muchos, demasiados pensamientos lo interrumpieron, ya no se percataba de nada a su alrededor donde el Susanoo automáticamente intentaba con ayuda de rayos y electricidad de la espada, defender a su dueño de los feroces ataques de los dos ninjas de Konoha. Ahora solo podía pensar:

_Si no hubiese estado… Itachi no hubiese tenido que sacrificarse para salvarme_

_No hubiese tenido que matar a nuestro clan… tal vez lo hubiese hecho alguien más… pero no él, él lo hubiese impedido_

_No se hubiese unido a Akatsuki_

_No habría sido considerado un criminal rango S_

_No lo odiarían, no sería un asesino… _

…_Él… __**estaría vivo**_

.

.

-_nunca pensé que pelearía defendiéndote Biju- _Habló Minato cubierto de un chakra similar al que usaba su hijo en modo Biju.

_-Ni yo que estaría en esta situación- _respondió Kurama.

Ellos dos podían entenderse, Minato poseía parte del chakra de Zorro por lo que podía hablarle como si fuera su Jinchuriki sin necesariamente serlo

-_Te veías distraído hace un momento, ¿sucedió algo?- _preguntó Minato

_-Estaba hablando con Sakura, la marca en mi frente me permite hacerlo_

_-¿de verdad? Entonces creo que yo también puedo_

_-No, ya déjala que se distrae y el idiota la lastima con sus ataques_

-_volveré con el Segundo, tu también hazlo cuando estés bien_

_-Ya estoy bien_

_._

_._

-Pronto Sabia del Cerezo, muy pronto morirás- sentenció con voz cruel y agresiva

-¿De qué hablas idiota? –Enojada rompió con su espada varios ataques de hielo que venían en busca de su cuello.-Te dije que no moriría hasta que yo…-Solo ahí cayó en cuenta de sus palabras

-Muy tarde- dijo al ver la muchacha voltearse al campo de batalla del rubio y del azabache, sin embargo esta vez no lo impidió, la idea era que viera lo que ocurriría

.

La quinta Hokage estaba destruyendo todo a su paso acompaña de su fuerza monstruosa. Naruto con un Rassengan churiquen en mano se disponía a atacar al azabache sin que éste reaccionara

Ayudada del viento totalmente desesperada llegó rápidamente junto al azabache atravesando a su Susanoo, dejando tras ella un escudo de viento que se unían al de electricidad

-¡Sasuke!- la muchacha lo abrazó con fuerza por unos momentos y luego ambos cayeron al piso de rodillas sin mirarse a los ojos

-Ellos tienen razón… si yo no estuviera… Itachi estaría vivo- dijo mirando al piso son corresponder al abrazo de la muchacha

-Pero no lo está, debes mirar el presente Sasuke no el pasado ni lo que "hubiese podido pasar" . Mírame Sasuke.- dijo liberandolo del abrazo

A regañadientes él, al verse liberado del agarre de la mujer, la miró a los ojos hipnotizándose por esos ojos jadeas que parecían comprender su tristeza y compartirla

-Eso es Sasuke, ¿Sabes?- dijo sonriente cerrando sus ojos- muchas veces me hice esa pregunta "qué hubiese pasado si no hubieses abandonado la aldea?¿qué pasaría si…?"- su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse por lo que se detuvo un instante- Es el presente lo que me tiene aquí, no un simple deseo, Ví tus recuerdos y sé lo de Itachi, pero debes razonar- dijo seriamente- y doy gracias a él.. porque por él es que ahora te tengo aquí, tan cerca.-Terminó en un susurro

-Supongo que llevas razón - dijo tomándola por los hombros- Se lo debo a Itachi- y la abrazó, la abrazó como no lo hacía con nadie porque temía perderse en la realidad. Ella respondió cimplemente correspondió a su gesto

.

.

-Que tiernos, sería una lástima que alguien les hiciera esto- dijo el ex enmascarado apuntando una espada a la peli rosa claras con intenciones asesinas

Sasuke con su chidori lo detuvo al instante

-Ella es mía y no importa lo que digas, esto aún no se acaba zombi idiota- sonrió poniéndose de pié sin liberar a la muchacha pero sí desasiendo su Susanoo-

-Vamos Sasuke, debemos encontrar la manera de liberarlos de genjutsu- Dijo la muchacha apartándose de él a regañadientes

-hmp, para eso simplemente debemos matarlo- sugirió el azabache con una sonrisa torcida

-No hay manera de detener Ojo de Luna, si me matan ellos no despertarán nunca- Dijo con voz de agocéntrico

-Pues no está de más intentarlo- dijo la peli rosa sonriendo ampliamente, corriendo hasta su enemigo- Kaze…- susurró y una invocación con su misma apariencia se formó del aire- Ve – habló y sin dudarlo la invocación atacó a la Hokage para distraerla mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el dueño de la ilución

-_Mira tus manos Sasuke- _la voz de la peli rosa apareció en la mente del azabache. Miró su mano y vio sangre en ella- _con mi sangre podrás pelear sin preocuparte por las heridas de Naruto, debes hacer que una gota de Sangre toque su cuerpo y evitará que lo lastimes gravemente_

_-hmp, molestia… gracias- _murmuró y él también avanzó hacia su rubio oponente

-Torpe…- dijo la peli rosa sin pensarlo ganándose la mirada extrañada de su oponente

-Creo que es hora de acabar con este jueguito de los invocados, veamos contra cuantos podrás pelear- la tierra tembló y aparecieron muchas más personas de las que imaginó. "_**Shinobi" **_simplemente shinobi. De todas la alianzas aparecieron ninjas, no solo conocidos, sino también desconocidos: _**La alianza shinobi**_

-¿Seguirás distrayéndote? Ce-re-zo- habló con voz tétrica Obito

.

-Sakura… - el azabache intentó correr hacia ella sin embargo una mota de pelo rubio lo impidió con un rassengan

-No me dejes solo, amigo- Dijo con voz vacía, como lo hacía desde que fue invocado

-Tks

.

.

-¡Maldición Obito! ¡Cuando termine esto te haré una tumba solo para bailar sobre ella!- gritó furiosa la peli rosa esquibando los ataques de Kiba y Akamaru

_Hermana, eres sabia, actúa como tal. Recuerda… aquella técnica que odiabas. Eres la Sabia del Cerezo, mi hermana, entrenaste conmigo, no sólo cuidabas de tus mascotas Biju, también hacías más cosas… eres la Sabia del cerezo... aquella que da vida, recuerda mis regalos y lo que hacías. Esa es la clave, siempre lo ha sido_

-Nii…sama…- la mujer cerró los ojos para intentar recordar cuando un golpe que la lanzó a varios metros la hizo reaccionar, recordar gritando en su mente:

_Sabia, la Sabia del Cerezo, Hermana del Sabio de los Seis caminos… También tengo mi propio camino…_

_._

**_... ..._**

**_..._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_..._**

**_... ..._**

.

Konishiwa…

bueno, el Sasusaku está pobre todavía pero de a poco irá avanzando. Un poco más de acción _muy pronto_

¿Recomendaciones? ¿Errores? ¿tomatazos?

Gracias por leer y nos leemos el jueves

Sayo


	12. La melodía del nuevo camino

_-¡Maldición Obito! ¡Cuando termine esto te haré una tumba solo para bailar sobre ella!- gritó furiosa la peli rosa esquivando los ataques de Kiba y Akamaru_

_"Hermana, eres sabia, actúa como tal. Recuerda… aquella técnica que odiabas. Eres la Sabia del Cerezo, mi hermana, entrenaste conmigo, no sólo cuidabas de tus mascotas Biju, también hacías más cosas… eres la Sabia del cerezo... aquella que da vida, recuerda mis regalos y lo que hacías. Esa es la clave, siempre lo ha sido"_

_-Nii…sama…- la mujer cerró los ojos para intentar recordar cuando un golpe que la lanzó a varios metros la hizo reaccionar, recordar gritando en su mente:_

_Sabia, la Sabia del Cerezo, Hermana del Sabio de los Seis caminos… También tengo mi propio camino…_

* * *

_._

**_Capitulo 12_**

**… …**

**…**

**_._**

**_La melodía del nuevo camino_**

**_._**

**…**

**… …**

.

-¿un camino? ¿Tú?- preguntó Obito sin comprender del todo, con algo de burla en su voz pero también con temor en ella. Conocía perfectamente el camino de Pein y el poder que tenía éste al poseer "un camino" como para no saber lo que un nuevo camino significaba en sus planes. Además sabiendo que la muchacha era la hermana del Sabio de los seis caminos, había muchas cosas por las cuales temer

-Claro, ¿no lo sabías?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa burlándose de su oponente. Saltó hacia atrás unos cinco metros esquivando justo a tiempo el ataque de la familia Nara, seguida de un ataque de arena el cual logró atraparle un brazo más ella pudo cubrirlo por cristal antes de que se lo destruyera

Era difícil pelear con tantos oponentes que conocías y que eran tan poderosos, era difícil pelear sin preguntarte por las batallas de los ninjas de tu bando de los cuales no tenías ninguna noticia, era difícil pelear cuando ya no quieres ver más guerra, es difícil concentrarte en tu batalla si cerca de ti pelean ferozmente tu mejor amigo y a quien aún amas y sin embargo ese mismo era el motivo por el cual luchaba, porque quería detener las batallas de una buena vez era que peleaba sin descanso

-_Escuchenme, se los ruego, aquellos elementos que recuerdan a mi hermano, aquellos que me cuidan y me conocen, aquellos que me protegen y me guían, aquellos que me escuchan… respondan, necesito su ayuda.- dijo en su mente la Sabia_

_-Cerezo…_

_-Hime sama_

_-Sabia del Cerezo_

_-Cerezo chan_

_-Sabia…_

_-Sakura san_

Y más voces fueron llegando hasta ella más nadie en todo el mundo murmuraba palabras para la peli rosa, no eran ellos los que hablaban no eran los humanos pues eran los elementos quieres respondían a su llamado.

Una ola de frío viento rodeó a la muchacha, la tierra vibró ligeramente a sus pies, el fuego le rodeó y el resto de los elementos también se manifestaban presentes: Agua, Tierra, Rayo, Viento, Fuego. Los elementos más poderosos tardaron segundos más en llegar más una vez reunidos demostraban todo su esplendor junto a la Sabia, todos, excepto la electricidad que protegía a cierto azabache

_-Gracias por escucharme, ahora, necesito unos minutos de tiempo, es hora de liberarlos a todos de esa estúpida ilusión antes de que se dañen ellos mismos_- dijo dando un paso atrás pues sabía perfectamente que Obito era capaz de ordenarles que se mataran mutuamente antes que dejaran de estar bajo su control

Si bien no hubo respuesta los hechos decían más que mil palabras: la tierra atrapó de los pies a muchos ninjas, una burbuja de agua encerró a otros, jaulas de cristales, hielo, roca, arena y más elementos estaban trabajando a toda potencia para ganar tiempo

-¿qué planeas hacer rosadita?- Preguntó el Akatsuki más fue silenciado por más elementos que buscaban lo mismo que los otros. El magnetismo, explosión, oscuridad y la lava atacaron.

.

La peli rosa corría de prisa hacia uno de los campos de batallas que quería evitar más no podía: Rubio v/s azabache. Al llegar pudo percatarse de que Naruto poseía muchas heridas pero todas superficiales y ninguna que apuntara a algún órgano vital, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Sasuke que ni con el Susanoo activado lograba protegerse por completo

-Oh… Sakura chan- Habló el rubio quien al sentir el chakra por su modo sennin detubo sus ataques- ¿Vienes a ayudarme a matar al traidor?- preguntó con voz de esperanza fingida y con una alegría que era imposible que iluminara sus ojos

-Claro, a eso vine, a ayudar.- dijo parándose junto al azabache quien alzó una ceja interrogante- A ayudar al bando correcto Naruto, y déjame decirlo pero tú no lo estás.- agregó acercándose más a Sasuke pues éste desactivó su Susanoo

-_Sasuke, escúchame, sé la manera de despertarlos a todos lo más rápido posible, pero ocuparé tu Sharingan y será muy doloroso- dijo la Sabia directamente a la mente del muchacho_

_-¿Dolorosa para quién?- preguntó él_

_-Para mí. Pero solo será eso, dolor, pasará muy pronto y luego los podré alcanzar, por ahora necesito que me ayudes a despertar a Naruto. Sin embargo deberás cuidarte porque_ _lo que me causará dolor será además de __la perdida de la capacidad de sanarlos a ustedes, y mi inmortalidad. Ahora ya no estárán tan protegidos como antes_._- _mencionó

_-¿Cómo?_

Más no hubo respuesta pues ella ahora estaba mirando al rubio concentradamente pues él estaba haciendo un Rassengan con intenciones asesinas.

-Mentiste Naruto, no nos protegiste, no nos ayudas ahora que más te necesitamos- dijo Sakura con dolor en su voz- No estás siguiendo tu camino ninja, nos mentiste- Ella comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente hasta que escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar sonreír, al saber que Sasuke no dejaría solo a su amigo y ver que Naruto dejaba el rassengan que estaba haciendo

-No me llevaste a la aldea, no eres Hokage, no nos salvaste del odio, no pudiste salvar a tu mejor amigo si no que él se salvó a sí mismo y ahora intenta salvarte- habló el Uchiha parándose junto a su compañera

-"Yo jamás me rindo... Yo jamás retrocederé a mi palabra... Ese es mi Camino Ninja"- Habló la peli rosa repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho el rubio a Neji.- No retrocederé ante una promesa, porque ese es mi Camino Ninja"-repitió ésta vez las palabras de cuando prometió traer de vuelta a Sasuke

_-"_Porque soy tu amigo".- repitió esta vez el azabache extrañándose por las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban de escaparse del ojo izquierdo del rubio- Eres un cobarde Naruto, al final Sakura resultó más útil que tú, y eso que es solo una molestia- añadió mientras tomaba la mano de la peli rosa con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos

.

_-solo serán unos minutos, pero gracias- _dijo apretando más su mano a la del Uchiha

.

-Sin embargo aún esto no se acaba, Volveremos a ser el equipo siete, es hora de despertar Naruto, - Sentenció apretando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos

-¡No se atreban!- gritó Obito apareciendo cerca de ellos más una jaula de cristal se lo impidió por unos instantes antes de que definitivamente fuera tarde

-¡Este es mi camino, Obito! ¡Mi camino de Kybou!- gritó la mujer

Simplemente Kybou, porque esperanza era lo que traía consigo, esperanza de acabar de una vez por todas con la guerra, esperanza de liberar a todos de la ilusión de Ojo de Luna

Una nueva melodía comenzó a sonar en el campo de batalla, una melodía susurrada por la peli rosa que con los ojos cerrados y presionando la mano del Uchiha, intentaba mitigar su dolor porque ese era su camino: traer la esperanza a través de su dolor.

Abrió sus ojos y miró la luna, sus ojos jade estaban más brillosos que nunca, acompañados de otro par de ojos a su costado mostrando un Sharingan con forma de doble cruz que se ensanchaba en los extremos. Ambos pares de ojos miraron a la luna, con toda su atención y entonces los ojos de la mujer pasaron a tener el mismo diseño del Sharingan solo que con forma de cruz de diamantes, cuarto pequeñas joyas puestas en forma de cruz unidas en el centro.

La canción sonó más fuerte y los ante brazos de la muchacha colapsaron lastimandose profundamente al igual que sus piernas, La sangre comenzó a salir de las cuatro heridas las cuales tenían la misma forma que la cruz de diamantes de sus ojos.

Sin duda eso era doloroso, en segundos la sangre de la Sabia bañó el piso y su voz que cantaba sonó al máximo volumen que podía alcanzar. Luego la sangre fue absorbida por la tierra y la luna carmesí tomó por instantes un tono jade con la cruz de los ojos de la muchacha, y junto a ellos acoplándose perfectamente estaba la doble cruz con contornos rojos dibujada en los ojos del azabache.

Finalmente la luna volvió a la normalidad y ambos pestañearon mirando a su rubio amigo. Su ojo que lo identificaba como una juguete de Obito estaba llorando al igual que su ojo en modo sennin solo que a diferencia de éste último, estaba llorando sangre. El rubio cerró sus ojos unas milésimas de segundo para luego volver a abrirlos ya normalmente, sin ningún rastro de control o de indiferencia en él, y hay que admitirlos, esa mirada se extrañaba

-Sakura…- el azabache se volteó sonriente hacia su amiga solo para ver cómo esta se desplomaba.- Hey…- murmuró atrapándola en sus brazos y sosteniéndola contra su pecho

-Solo estoy cansada, dame unos minutos- dijo ella con una mueca de dolor, de seguro perder tanta sangre de ése modo no era muy… grato

-Sakura chan… teme- susurró el rubio antes de correr los pocos pasos que lo separaban para observar a la peli rosa quien tenía unas horribles heridas en sus brazos y piernas

-¡Maldita zorr -dijo Obito saltando con la ex espada de Sasuke e sus manos con intenciones asesinas dirigidas a la muchacha en los brazos del azabache sin embargo se olvidó de un pequeño detelle:

-Alto ahí, antes de que toques a Sakura chan o al Teme te aré polvo- dijo una voz de ultratumba tomando con sus manos la espada del ninja del rinnegan- Dattebayo- añadió con una sonrisa destruyendo la espada con sus manos desnudas

.

.

-¡_Kurama! ¿Qué rayos sucede?¿por qué sentí ese cambio de chakra…?_

_-Porque ya no está la cosa fea en la luna, nuevamente es la Luna de es los humano_

_-Entonces Naruto y el resto…_

-_Sí, ese fue el cambio de chakra… Sentí el olor de la sangre de la Sabia en la tierra, lo más probable es que a través de ella la envió al resto de los shinobi_

_-Entonces deberíamos encerrarlo de una vez he ir con la Sakura_

_-Cerezo sama para ti_

_-Vale, solo cerezo- respondió el rubio ganándose una mirada asesina de su compañero Biju  
_

_._

_._

-Sasuke, cuida de Sakura chan, yo pelearé con este idiota.- gritó el rubio mientras su oponente lo fulminaba con la mirada por el nombre por el cual lo había llamado

-Hmp, ya lárgate y cuidado, que para la próxima no te despertamos , yo mismo me encargeré de que no haya que despertarte- dijo burlándose de su compañero

-Teme… eso fue cruel

-¿A poco crees que intentaba ser simpático?

-Teme

-Dobe

-¡Teme!

-¡Dobe!

Y allí iban de nuevo… otra vez al igual que en los viejos tiempos discutiendo por estupideces, hasta que un débil gemido los hizo detenerse y concentrarse en lo que hacían. Naruto atacó como pudo a Obito que ahora era mucho más poderoso que antes de encender ojo de luna, mientras Sasuke prestaba toda su atención a la muchacha que sufría en sus brazos. Las heridas de sus brazos y piernas comenzaban a sanar lentamente y de a poco la mueca de dolor en su rostro desaparecía hasta volverse serena y tranquila

-Sasuke…kun- murmuró la peli rosa abriendo los ojos con dificultad

-Hmp… eres más imprudente de lo que recordaba- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Y tú eres más hablador de lo que yo recordaba- respondió ella moviéndose ligeramente para intentar ponerse de pié

-Espera a que tus heridas sanen un poco más, aún no puedes moverte- dijo apretando más su agarre a ella

-Estaré bien…- dijo a regañadientes intentando ponerse de pié- Ya no soy tan débil como lo- "era antes" iba a decir sin embargo fue interrumpida al sentir que algo iba mal. Solo tuvo tiempo para empujar al azabache antes de recibir de lleno un ataque de kunais de cristal que terminaron incrustándose en todo su cuerpo

"_no seré inmortal" _el azabache recordó las palabras de la peli rosa al verla totalmente herida frente a él por su culpa.

-Saa… ahora comienza lo interesante- dijo un recién llegado, el mismo que atacó a la peli rosa

-Te equivocas maldito vejestorio, ya es hora de acabar con ésta estúpida guerra- dijo Sakura quitándose uno a uno los cristales.- Es hora de que ustedes se junten y hagan su nido de ratas, y nosotros impongamos la esperanza, mi camino.

-Hm… que interesante, ¡ya los escuchaste Obito!- gritó Madara saltando hasta pararse junto a Obito, mientras que Naruto volvía con los suyos y los Hokages llegaban junto a Sakura.

-¿Y Kurama?- preguntó preocupada al no verlo llegar

-No puede moverse, descansará unos momentos y luego vendrá- Respondió el cuarto Hokage

-Cerezo chan- dijo alegremente el primer Hokage- ¿Alguna idea de cómo derrotarlos?

-Claro, tengo los regalos que me dio mi hermano aunque eso sólo servirá para ganar tiempo- La bestia de diez colas llagaba al campo de batalla con su hocico lleno de Sangre lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la muchacha al temer por Kurama

Kanon avanzó con sus ojos cristalinos, llenos de dolor y eso hizo que nuevamente el corazón de la sabia se comprimiera

_-Juro que aré que paguen por lo que te han hecho Kanon-_ murmuró apenas audiblemente al ver cómo la bestia miraba con ojos de súplica, rogaba por su muerte, ella también sufría por tener que lastimar a los suyos

-_Puedo ayudarte con eso – _Dijo el azabache a la mente de la mujer, la cual lo miró con ojos interrogantes, pero agradecidos

-Okay, Naruto, Sasuke, irán conmigo.-

-Sí, Sakura chan

-Hmp

- Segundo y Tercer Hokage intenten luchar Obito por un tiempo, aléjenlo –dijo- _y cuídense, el precio de volver la luna a la normalidad fue mi inmortalidad, y parte de mis poderes de Sabia_- agregó desde su mente y los presentes lograron oírlo

-¿podrás luchar?- Preguntó Minato

-Mala pregunta.- Dijo sonriendo ampliamente- Soy discípula de Tsunade sama, la Quinta Hokage y Sannin de Konoha, ella me entrenó no solo en la medicina- mencionó alzando ambas manos haciendo sonar sus huesos y que por más de una espalda pasara un escalofrío

-¿y yo Sakura? Te faltó el primero también, no quiero quedarme sentado mirando cómo pelean- se quejó el Cuarto Hokage

-Primero, alguien te espera para solucionar problemas pendientes a solas- dijo sonriendo al mirar a Madara- Y Cuarto, por favor revise a los ninjas de la alianza, salieron del ojo de luna, pero no sé cuál es su estado.

-Okay, Cerezo chan – dijo Minato pensando en molestar a Kurama pero luego cayó en cuenta que éste no estaba con ellos

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Naruto

-¡Vamos!- gritó Sakura y se dispersaron, al igual que sus enemigos

-_Sakura, cuídate_

_-Sasuke, deja que me concentre en la batalla_

_-hmp_

_-está bien idiota, luego tendremos mucho tiempo para discutir_

_-eso me agrada_

_-Ya lo sabía_

De pronto el rubio del trío alzó una ceja al ver que sus compañeros sonreían sin que él supiera el "chiste"

-_idiotas- _pensó Naruto

-Bueno aquí vamos ¡SHANNARO!

-hmp

-¡Ganaremos Dattebayo!, ¡después de todo, somos la esperanza!

.

**... ...**

**...**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**...**

**... ...**

.

Konishiwa...

les gusta cómo va el SasuSaku?

n.n gracias por leer y comentar

nos leemos el domingo!

ah, y creo que ya pronto terminaré la guerra, no así la historia ya saben... falta más "sasusaku"

Sayo!


	13. Sin dejar a nadie atrás

_-Bueno aquí vamos ¡SHANNARO!_

_-hmp_

_-¡Ganaremos Dattebayo!, ¡después te todo, somos la esperanza! _

_._

… …

…

_**.**_

_****__**Sin dejar a nadie atrás**_

…

… …

.

El primer Hokage se alejaba a pelear con Madara, el segundo y el tercero intentaban atacar a Obito mientras el cuarto Hokage iba a mirar a los recién salidos de la ilusión. La peli rosa, el azabache y el rubio corrían a atacar a la bestia quien permanecía con sus ojos llenos de dolor, rogaba por su muerte ya que ella también sufría por tener que lastimar a los suyos

-No los dejes vivos – ordenó Obito a la bestia mientras saltaba a atacar a los antiguos Hokages.

-Sakura, mantente atrás- advirtió el rubio al ver que el Jubi tomaba posición de ataque.

-No Naruto, no soy débil y conozco a Kanon, sé de sus ataques y puntos débiles – respondió la muchacha tomando la delantera

-No sabía que tenía puntos débiles, no lo noté cuando peleé con él- dijo el rubio- ¿Cuáles son sus puntos débiles?

-Ninguno- respondió ella seriamente ganándose la mirada extrañada de sus compañeros- Por eso les dije que la conozco, jamás pude derrotarla – respondió rasgando el kimono a la altura de los codos, para que se le hiciese más fácil pelear

-Eso aumenta la diversión entonces- dijo el azabache son una sonrisa de medio lado

-No sabía que te gustaba la diversión Teme- el rubio sonreía

-hmp, han pasado muchos años dobe

-Ya quiero pelear contigo

- ¿crees que yo no?- respondió tomando la katana que liberó electricidad y mostrando el Makengio Sharingan miró a su compañero

-Deberíamos arreglarlo entonces Teme- él por su parte mostró su modo sennin

-Hablan una vez más sobre pelear entre ustedes y los hago polvo- intervino la peli rosa ya cansada de escuchar las discusiones de sus compañeros

-Eso será interesante, Sa ku ra- Respondió el azabache mirándola retadoramente

-Al parecer tendremos una batalla triple entonces- dijo Naruto riéndose.

-Claro, eso si sobreviven primero- dijo la muchacha mirando a su ahora enemigo Jubi

-Sobreviviremos, Sakura chan, Lo aremos todos juntos- respondió alegremente el ex jinchuriki sin saber lo que significaban para la muchacha aquellas palabras

_Después de todo, en una guerra no todos sobreviven, hay veces que se deben hacer sacrificios _

-Alto- ordenó el Uchiha menor y sus compañeros de inmediato lo hicieron- hay algo extraño, no se ha movido desde que le ordenaron matarnos. Algo sucede- dijo mirando con su Sharingan todo lo que podía con su vista, miró a los alrededores y tampoco se veía algo extraño

-Esto no va bien. – dijo la muchacha abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al comprender lo que sucedía- ¡atrás!- gritó parándose frente a sus compañeros quienes no comprendían nada

Hasta que sintieron un leve movimiento bajo sus pies y saltaron los tres al tiempo que de la tierra aparecían múltiples bestias de todos los tamaños y formas, todas ellas tenían forma semejante a alguna de las bestias que habían sido unidas al biju.

Un mapache con una cola atacó a Naruto quien son un rassengan lo eliminó al instante. La copia de la bestia de 5 colas atacó a Sasuke quien sin esfuerzo alguno lo atravesó con su espada. Ambos miraron a la peli rosa ser atacada por una copia especial, que tenía la misma forma que la bestia de diez colas; hicieron ademanes de ir a ayudar a la muchacha sin embargo una risa los detuvo, era la risa de la muchacha

-Lo recuerdo, Kanon. Recuerdo todo- dijo mientras con uso de su fuerza monstruosa destruía a la bestia- Recuerdo cómo reíamos, recuerdo las palabras de mi hermano, recuerdo cómo era ustedes antes de que mi hermano decidiera sellarlos por la seguridad de los humanos, recuerdo todo. También recuerdo el precio para sellarte, pero no te preocupes, no te dejaré solo nuevamente, esta vez lo aremos juntos.- dijo tomando un leve momento para suspirar, alzó su mano derecha y la incrustó en el piso el cual cedió llevando consigo a varias bestias las cuales quedaron atrapadas entre los escombros a diferencia de los ninjas quienes habían saltado para salvarse del ataque

-S..Sakura chan…- murmuró Naruto viendo cómo la peli rosa se levantaba y con mirada decidida avanzaba hacia su oponente. Pudo percatarse también de que en la frente de la muchacha había una cruz de diamantes, era cuatro los que adornaban su frente.

-Ya lo dije, es hora de terminar con esto- dijo mordiendo uno de sus dedos para luego hacer una invocación. Se irguió entonces una gigantesca babosa que sobre su cabeza llevaba a su invocadora.- Lo siento Kanon, pero estarás bien, pronto te seguiré- susurró

-¡Sakura chan! ¡Eso es hacer trampa!- se quejó el rubio convocando también a su invocación

-eh… quien lo diría – rió el azabache- ¿tendrán algún significado oculto nuestras invocaciones?- dijo son voz alta asegurándose que sus compañeros lo escucharan para luego hacer su invocación: una serpiente, la cual devoraba normalmente a babosas y sapos

-¡Pues Kurama acabaría con su serpiente en un segundo!- gritó Naruto a la derecha de la muchacha

-Debemos ir por Kurama, pero primero…- dijo mirando al Jubi- Te dolerá, Kanon, pero debo hacerlo-

-Entonces cuanto antes mejor- Habló al azabache haciendo un pequeño gesto con su rostro al cual la serpiente respondió avanzando hacia su enemigo, sin embargo se detubo al ver cómo la bestia lanzaba una bomba Bubi. Si la esquivaba, impactaría donde se encontraban sus compañeros así que optó por activar su Susanoo y contra atacar

-¡Naruto! ve con Kurama y llévate esto- dijo la muchacha lanzándole un kunai con tres puntas y un sello en él mientras su babosa atacaba con ácido a la bestia quien respondió nuevamente con el elemento tormenta y haciendo que el fuego rodeara diversos tornados en ella

-¡No! No huiré mientras uste- su intento de protestar fue callado por un relámpago que rozó al sapo invocación sobre el cual estaba parado

-¡escucha Naruto!- gritó la muchacha saltando hasta donde su rubio amigo tomándolo por el cuello y elevándolo sin dificultad alguna- Eres el discípulo del sannin Jiraija, heredero de la voluntad de fuego, hijo de Minato Namikaze. Eres fuerte sin embargo no podemos arriesgarnos a perderte. – lo soltó y bajó su cabeza cerrando sus ojos para continuar- No quiero perderte, te quité a Kurama porque no quería que estuvieses en peligro ni tú ni él, sin embargo me equivoqué y es hora de remendarlo. Ve con él, tu padre me llevará contigo cuando alcances a Kurama. Debes darte prisa por que no sé qué tan mal esté.- Susurró y luego saltó desde el sapo hasta el piso, corriendo para unirse a la batalla

-… no te puedo abandonar Kurama, espérenme, solo tardaré unos minutos.- dijo mirando al campo de batalla- a, es verdad, hola Gamabunta

-Hmp, mocoso, creí que te habías olvidado que me invocaste

-Si, si. Vamos con Kurama lo más rápido posible- dijo y al instante el sapo saltó a máxima velocidad guiado por Naruto pues éste podía sentir el chakra del biju

.

-¿Ahora sí podrás luchar a gusto?- preguntó el Uchiha mientras intentaba deshacer los tornados de fuego con su Amaterasu

-Compruébalo por ti mismo- dijo ella con el mismo tono burlón que había usado él, mientras a velocidad sobre humana atravesaba el campo de batalla acercándose peligrosamente al Jubi en un intento de ataque directo.

La bestia notó la mota rosa correr hasta él por lo que atacó a la muchacha con cristales y hielo en forma de armas ninjas. La muchacha lanzó un puño al aire liberando chakra de golpe, lo cual hizo una ventisca de viento que destruyó a todas las armas. La bestia decidió cambiar de ataque por lo cual corrió hasta ella atacándola con sus garras y colas. La muchacha intentó retroceder sin embargo fue innecesario pues cierta serpiente la protegió

-Tks, esos tornados son difíciles de destruir.- se quejó el muchacho llegando a un costado de la peli rosa

-¿Te hace falta viento?- preguntó en un intento de burlarse de él recordando a su rubio amigo

-hmp- "dijo" activando su Susanoo –Te esperan, ve- cerró por unos segundos sus ojos para luego ir contra su enemigo

La muchacha corrió al lado contrario a él llegando hasta su babosa, notando que ésta tenía a alguien en su cabeza

-Tenemos poco tiempo, Sasuke no podrá contra él sólo.- el cuarto Hokage sacó un kunai se su bolsillo y en un segundo la muchacha notó que se encontraban junto a Naruto y al Kyuubi.

Su estado era peor del que esperaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración apenas era notoria, tenía marcas de colmillos en varias partes de su cuerpo y a simple vista varios huesos estaban rotos

. Hora de usar tu regalo, niisan- respondió ella tocando el piso y tras temblar fuertemente de él saliera una criatura ya extinta, un dragón.

-Kaoru, necesito que ayudes a Sasuke, lamento hacerte pelear contra tu propio hijo, pero por favor haslo para que vivamos

-Le sé Sakura, te encargo a Kurama- dijo la bestia y salió volando

-Kurama… creo que gastaré una gema completa en ti, pero mientras sigas bien. – Se acercó a la bestia y tocó el sello en su frente con sus dedos. Una luz cegadora se abría paso mientras una de las cuatro figuras de diamantes desaparecía de la frente de la muchacha.

-Ya está, Naruto, tu padre hará tu sello- comentó distrídamente terminando de examinar a Kurama

.-¿un sello ?

-bueno, éste te permite ser más libre. Ahora sí .- dijo mirando a Minato quien asintó y velozmente hizo un sello golpeando el pecho del rubio

... ...

...

.

* * *

.

...

... ...

Konishiwa!

estoy llena de cosas con el colegio, no sé cuando puedo subir la conti del fic (pronto)

hasta entonces nos leemo!


	14. Nuestro legado

_-Kaoru, necesito que ayudes a Sasuke, lamento hacerte pelear contra tu propio hijo, pero por favor hazlo para que vivamos_

_-Le sé Sakura, te encargo a Kurama- dijo la bestia y salió volando_

_-Kurama… creo que gastaré una gema completa en ti, pero mientras sigas bien... – Se acercó a la bestia y tocó el sello en su frente con sus dedos. Una luz cegadora se abría paso mientras una de las cuatro figuras de diamantes desaparecía de la frente de la muchacha._

_-Ya está, Naruto, tu padre hará tu sello- comentó distrídamente terminando de examinar a Kurama_

_.-¿un sello ?_

_-bueno, éste te permite ser más libre. Ahora sí... - dijo mirando a Minato quien asintió y velozmente hizo un sello golpeando el pecho del rubio_

_._

* * *

.

**Capitulo 14**

… …

…

_**.**_

_**Nuestro legado**_

_**.**_

…

… …

.

-Ag…- El rubio menor se removía inquieto apretando su pecho mientras su padre intentaba evitar que cayera mientras la invocación de sapo solo podía observar lo que sucedía

-Naruto, debes resistir, si lo haces Kurama volverá junto a ti- el muchacho levantó su cabeza al instante mirando a su padre sorprendido

-Lo que dice tu padre es verdad- habló la sabia saltando hasta la frente de Kurama, mientras la bestia abría los ojos ella juntó su frente a la suya- ¿de verdad, es tu deseo, Kurama?- preguntó la peli rosa

_-Sí, Sakura-_ respondió con la voz un tanto débil

-¿Naruto?- el aludido débilmente logró asentir, la peli rosa por su parte no movía un músculo

-sí, Aún no le pateamos el trasero a los zombis- dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante el rubio

-Está bien, cuarto Hokage- La muchacha cerró sus ojos y el sello en la frente de Kurama se desvaneció- ahora puede terminar

-Sí. Naruto… te tengo un regalo- dijo Minato alzando una mano hacia Kurama. Mostró una ligera mueca de dolor mientras cadenas rodeadas de chakra salían de sus dedos uniendo en pecho de Kurama con el suyo- Ahora estarás completo- dijo añadiendo una sonrisa. Levantó su mano izquierda y la puso en el pecho de su hijo. Rápidamente el chakra pasó a través de las cadenas y al cabo de unos minutos Kurama estaba desapareciendo junto a las cadenas mientras aparecía nuevamente en la conciencia del rubio

-O…tousan…-susurró el rubio con algo de dificultad, en su pecho apareció una figura circular con figuras de cadenas a su alrededor

-Hokage sama, me adelantaré- dijo la peli rosa caminando hasta su babosa

-Voy contigo, Naruto estará bien en unos minutos, mientras lo dejo con un clon y con Gamabunta- respondió Minato mientras recostaba en el suelo a su hijo y hacía un clon de sombra

El clon quedó ahí mientras el original saltaba junto a la muchacha y partían al campo de batalla, con la ayuda del jutsu del dios volador del trueno en instantes estuvieron allí

-Estaremos bien, pronto los alcanzaremos, Yondaime - dijo el sapo gigante mientras veía partir a la babosa, al rubio Hokage y a la peli rosa alejarse

.

_Aquello que nos da energías para seguir peleando_

.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó la muchacha mientras la babosa en la que iba rápidamente se posaba frente a la serpiente y al muchacho en ella para protegerlos de los continuos ataques

El azabache estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre mientras tanto la serpiente no estaba en condiciones mucho mejores. Solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que había iniciado la batalla y los resultados eran claros. No por nada la bestia era considerada como la progenitora del mundo, así como una señal del comienzo del fin de éste si alguna vez era revivida.

.

_Aunque sea imposible ganar, seguirán peleando_

.

Kaoru, el gran dragón progenitor de la bestia de diez colas peleaba con todas sus fuerzas y energías contra su hijo, sin embargo su estado no era muy diferente al del azabache y de la serpiente. Cuando fue invocado tenía un pelaje brillante color turquesa, con alas carentes de plumas, solo con huesos opacos. Ahora una de sus alas estaba desgarrada como si hubiese sido arrancada de raíz mientras casi todo su cuerpo estaba de color escarlata, color sangre.

-Vamos Sasuke, resiste…- pidió la peli rosa en vano al muchacho casi inconsciente- maldición, deberé gastar otra…- murmuró mientras tomaba el rostro del azabache con ambas manos juntando sus frentes. Una de las marcas de la cruz de diamante desapareció, antes eran cuatro más una de ellas se deshizo cuando sanó a Kurama, fue la del costado derecho y ahora la del costado izquierdo. Ya solo quedaban dos marcas

-Sakura, debes guardar tu chakra, ya van dos marcas…- dijo el rubio Hokage mientras observaba a la muchacha

-Soy consciente de ello, estas marcas son el chakra que mi maestra me enseñó a juntar. Cada noche desde el primer año de entrenamiento con mi maestra enviaba todo el chakra que me sobraba a mi frente y lo estoy juntando desde entonces. Soy consciente de que debo cuidarlo sin embargo no voy a dejar de utilizarlo- habló cerrando sus ojos. Claro que le había costado juntar tanto chakra, incluso cuando recordó su pasado de Sabia hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerlas y que no fuesen a ser activadas hasta el momento justo, aquel que llegó cuando Kurama casi pierde la vida, y ahora cuando pasaba lo mismo con Sasuke no se quedaría sin usarlas.

-Voy con el dragón- dijo Minato saltando a toda velocidad hacia la bestia de diez colas. Comenzó lanzando kunais cubiertos de electricidad los cuales fueron fácilmente devueltos por la bestia. Kaoru, el dragón, se unió a los ataques del Hokage lanzando ataques de electricidad solo que éstos desde el aire.

.

_Aquello que nos hace levantarnos una y otra vez_

.

-Vamos, Sasuke…- habló preocupada la peli rosa al ver que el muchacho en sus brazos no contestaba- ¿qué ocurre?...- preguntó. Las heridas del azabache ya habían sanado, sin embargo él no despertaba

.

.

_-No quiero, onii chan…- susurró al vacío mientras veía como su hermano se le acercaba- Jamás te_ _aré daño, Itachi- agregó el azabache retrocediendo levemente_

_-Sasuke, los sacrificios son necesarios para todo. Yo fui un sacrificio, y valió la pena en ese entonces porque evitó la guerra.- sonrió mientras se acercaba a su hermano- pero ahora la guerra está a plenitud y esta vez yo no seré el sacrificio. Debes darte cuenta Sasuke, para terminar con la guerra también se requiere un sacrificio. Ella lo sabe sin embargo lo ocultará hasta el final, hasta que se sacrifique - dijo con voz triste_

_-¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué un sacrificio?- preguntó extrañado el azabache- ¿No hay manera de evitarlo?_

_-Sasuke… verás…-_

.

_Aquellos que necesitamos para acabar con todo el dolor_

.

-¡Sakura!- gritó el Hokage apareciendo frente a la mujer justo a tiempo para desviar con ayuda del dragón un ataque de la bestia de diez colas

-No puedo seguir protegiéndote Sasuke, lo siento, debo dejarte en un lugar más seguro- dijo la peli rosa mientras un pequeño clon de su invocación de babosa llegaba hasta ella y lo colocaba en su interior- Kairy, por favor… aléjalo- pidió la peli rosa mientras su invocación solo contestaba con un leve "si" para alejarse con el muchacho en su interior.

-¿Cómo es que la invocación de Sasuke sique aquí si él no está consciente?- preguntó el rubio

-No lo sé, pero vallamos, Kaoru está muy débil- dijo uniéndose a la batalla

Intentaban alcanzar a Kanon, el Jubi, con todos los ataques posibles. Kairy la babosa, arrojando ácido que derretía hasta las piedras y el dragón atacando con hielo y fuego, truenos y lava mientras la serpiente invocación de Sasuke se deslizaba una y otra vez bajo tierra en ocasiones y sobre ella en otras, para atrapar los pies y el cuerpo de la bestia aunque era ella era más rápida, haciéndolo imposible. Sakura con su fuerza monstruosa se acercaba a ella buscando siempre la cabeza para herirla que con ayuda de la velocidad del cuarto Hokage no era tan difícil.

-Kanon, ¿sabes que esto no terminará bien verdad?- dijo la peli rosa mientras retrocedía y la serpiente la protegía a ella, al Hokage y a la babosa, usando su muda de piel como escudo- ¡No podemos alargar más esta batalla Kanon!- gritó frente a la bestia, avanzando e ignorando a sus compañeros de batalla-

-¡Maldición…! ¡Hashirama! ¡Tobirama! ¡- gritó el Hokage mirando en dirección contraria al Jubi- ¡Tercer Hokage!

-¿Yondaime… qué?..- preguntó la medic ninja

-Orochimaru fue quien nos invocó, lo encontré encerrado en una jaula de arena, madera y lava. Los kages lo protegieron para que no cayera en la ilusión y que nosotros siguiéramos peleando.- habló rápidamente- Dejé uno de mis clones con él y el resto de los shinobi que estaban inconscientes para evitar los peligros sin embargo a todos ellos los…-

.

_Aquellos que buscan triunfar y cometen errores que determinan el ganar o el perder_

.

_._

_-Gracias Itachi, lo tomaré en cuenta, ahora debo volver_

_-Ya estás tardando, nos vemos algún día aunque espero que no pronto. Baka otouto_

.

_**Porque en el momento en que Los enemigos hicieron su jugada**_

.

-Ehh… fue su enemigo después de todo- todos voltearon a la voz que llegaba al campo de batalla- ¿No importará que haga esto o sí?- era la voz burlona de Obito.

El hombre que poseía en sus ojos aún las mismas marcas que poseyó a la luna, apareció frente a la bestia haciendo que ella cesara los ataques. No venía solo, el su mano derecha estaba alzando desde el cuello el cuerpo inmóvil de Orochimaru casi irreconosible que poseía varias heridas y la más grande sangraba profundamente a la altura de su estómago.

-Y así es como se van los Hokages.- Dijo mirado a sus enemigos con una sonrisa sádica

.

.

_-Ya despierta Naruto_

_-Ittee! No me golpees Kurama!_

-_Era mi bienvenida_

_-…Eché de menos hablar con alguien en mi cabeza_

_-como si siempre hubiésemos sido los mejores amigos, jaja_

_-Ah! Lo que sea! Tengo que ir con el teme y con Sakura chan! Ya vamos!_

_-Deprisa, Naruto_

.

.

-Minato! nuestro sello está…-Hashirama el primer Hokage apareció junto al tercer y el segundo Hokage corriendo velozmente. Todos ellos mostraban signos de una dura batalla, heridas, partes de sus cuerpos desgarradas y cansancio palpable

-Fue Orochimaru- Respondió aun mirando a sus enemigos- Morirá en menos de tres minutos, no nos queda de otra.- Dijo volviéndose hacia Sakura.-Ya llegaron- dijo y al instante apareció Sasuke y Naruto junto a Sakura

-Debemos apresurarnos- dijo el Primer Hokage y al instante jaló a Sakura de una mano alejándola del resto- Protéjannos.- Ordenó a la serpiente, a la babosa y al dragón que se posaron entre ellos y sus enemigos

-Yo con Naruto, ustedes con ellos dos- dijo el cuarto Hokage mientras también alejaba a su hijo de Sasuke y lo abrazaba fuertemente- Este es mi último regalo, Hijo. _Jutsu_ _Prohibido: trasplante de chacra de la naturaleza_

...

_**En ese momento, se decidió el ganador.**_

**…**

Mientras el cuarto Hokage abrazaba a su hijo varias cadenas de chakra salieron de su espalda y su pecho, las cuales se incrustaron en la espalda de su hijo y a través de ellas comenzó a circular un chakra amarillo

El segundo Hokage se limitó a tocar el hombro de Sasuke que aunque siguiera sin confiar el él por ser un Uchiha, sí confiaba en él por ser simplemente Sasuke, aquel que volvía a ayudar a su aldea tras tanto tiempo alejado de ella. Las mismas cadenas aparecieron de Tobirama y se incrustaron en el pecho del muchacho transmitiendo un chakra celeste

-Debes resistir, pequeña… será doloroso abrir la fuente de energía de chakra que no son de tu naturaleza - El tercer Hokage tomaba la mano izquierda de la peli rosa quien estrechó un poco sus ojos para luego sentir un terrible dolor, el dolor de cadenas incrustándose en su espalda transmitiendo un chakra alternadamente rojo y café. El primer Hokage tomó su otra mano y luego en su pecho y todo su cuerpo se incrustaron más cadenas transmitiendo estas chakra verde algunas, celeste otras y finalmente unas pocas de color café

_Las cadenas trasmitían el chakra de la forma más dolorosa y a la vez más rápida posible. _

Naruto apretaba con sus manos los hombros se su padre en un intento de frenar el dolor.

Sasuke hacía un enorme esfuerzo porque su muestra de dolor se limitara a una mueca.

Sakura era la más afectada de todos ya que no solo recibía chakra del tercer Hokage sino que también del primero. Cayó de rodillas al piso mientras miraba el cielo y apretaba las manos de los Hokages hasta lastimarlas por su gran fuerza sin embargo ellos no se mostraron afectados ya que comprendían el dolor de la muchacha

.

_**Los futuros…**_

.

Los cuerpos de los Hokages comenzaron a traslucirse haciendo que las cadenas se debilitaran y desaparecieran dejando descansar así a los muchachos.

-Sakura, eres fuerte. Algo en tí me recuerda a mi nieta Tsunade chan, por eso eres la más compatible y apta de los tres para llevar mi chakra, mi fuerza- habló el primer Hokage

-Naruto, ya tienes el total del chakra de Kyubi en ti, espero que sepas usarlo. Además también tienes ahora las habilidades de tu padre- sonrió Minato

-Me desagradas Uchiha, pero es lo que hay, no puedo negar que has sido de ayuda. Mi chakra de agua te ayudará con tus truenos, si no los sabes ocupar vendré desde el más allá y te aré trisas

-Sakura chan… eres ninja médico, debes ser la más fuerte de los tres, para protegerlos y demostrar que aquella muchacha ya no es la misma de antes, que ahora con mi chakra y con el del primer Hokage eres capaz de

-Volarles el trasero a tus inútiles compañeros!- añadió el primer Hokage sacando risas de la peli rosa- Sakura- cambió radicalmente su voz por una totalmente seria- Sé de la historia de la Sabia del Cerezo. Por eso también te dimos mayor chakra. – la peli rosa bajó su cabeza queriendo evitar lo que pasaría

-Sakura, sé que encontraras un camino, aquel camino de esperanza- dijo el cuarto Hokage sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la muchacha- confío en ti tanto como en mi hijo- la abrazó mientras con un gesto de sus manos se despedía de los demás- debemos irnos, este es nuestra despedida, nuestro apocalipsis, nuestro fin.

-Otousan…

-Sasuke, tengo algo para ti. Sabes que Madara fue mi amigo, así que sé mucho de él.- el primer Hokage se acercó hasta el Uchiha y tocó su frente con un dedo- no te hacen falta más poderes, solo debes usar los que ya tienes… aquellos que aún no despiertas del Sharingan.- habló mientras un débil hilo de chakra circulaba desde su dedo hasta la frente del muchacho.- eso es todo lo que sé, espero que te sea útil

-Es hora de irnos- los cuatro Hokages comenzaron a desvanecerse más rápidamente- Nos vemos, cuiden lo que les dimos

-Nuestra fuerza- dijo el segundo Hokage

-Nuestra esperanza- agregó el tercer Hokage

-Nuestra vida…- terminó de hablar el cuarto Hokage colocándose junto a los otros.

-¡Nuestro legado! Gritó el primer Hokage arrojándose sobre Sakura para abrazarla seguido por Minato quien arrastró también a Naruto y a Sasuke haciendo que los cinco quedaran ridículamente sonriendo en el piso, excepto por el azabache que no hallaba cómo salir de la vergonzosa situación donde permanecían abrazados de una forma cariñosa y que no dejaba de verse extraña

-Y nuestra alegría- Yondaime terminó de hablar mientras el tercer y el segundo Hokage se agachaban y tocaban la frente de los muchachos.-Vivan… - susurró y tras eso los cuatro Hokages desaparecieron dejando a un Naruto al borde de las lágrimas al ver cómo nuevamente su padre se iba, a Sakura triste porque pronto seguiría sus pasos y a Sasuke pensativo en lo que el primer Hokage le había enseñado en su mente

-Na...ruto, lo siento- dijo Gamabunta mientras desaparecía en una nube de polvo tras ser atravesado por una cola de Jubi

-Sakura san. No podré aguantar por mucho tiempo más. Es mi hijo sin embargo sigue siendo más fuerte que yo- dijo el dragón que cayó al sueño en un mar de sangre

-Está bien, esta pelea ahora será solo de los humanos. Ya basta de usar los sellos e invocaciones que mi hermano me dio- dijo la peli rosa mirando al dragón que cerraba sus ojos y una lágrima se escapaba de ellos para luego desaparecer junto a él. Se puso de pié avanzando hacia sus enemigos- No escaparás con vida Obito, Madara. Les hará pagar con creces el haber lastimado a Kanon… y el hacer que sufra tanto como lo hace- Dijo mirando con profunda furia a los viejos Uchiha

-Esta es una pelea de Humanos, no debieron involucrar ni a los inocentes ni al Jubi- agregó Sasuke alcanzando a la muchacha caminando a su lado, con la misma mirada de enojo que la muchacha

-No debieron ni siquiera formar esta estúpida guerra. Ahora morirán y no los salvaré. Se han desperdiciado demasiadas vidas- dijo Naruto, mientras un brillo de furia cruzaba por sus ojos, un brillo de cansancio y ganas de terminar de una vez con todo

-Es demasiado el sufrimiento

-Demasiados lo inocentes que han pagado por su culpa

-Por eso, no saldrán con vida de ésta. Y si van a morir, antes aremos que se arrepientan de vivir y de morir como lo arán

El rubio activó su modo sennin a la vez que el chakra del zorro de nueve colas lo cubría por completo. El azabache abrió sus ojos mostrando la combinación de varios Sharingan a la vez pero que lograban una armoniosa unión, a la vez que un chakra celeste lo cubría y enormes corrientes de electricidad amenazaban a quien se acercara. La peli rosa era rodeada por chakra de varios colores: rojo, verde, café y celeste alternadamente mientras que la marca de su frente comenzaba a regenerarse hasta quedar nuevamente las cuatro marcas unidas en forma de cruz

Junto a Obito apareció Madara que mostraba algunos signos de batalla, pero con una furia incontenible, la misma con la cual miró a Obito por haber destruido a la fuente de su diversión

-Está muerto- advirtió el de ojos extraños

-Es por ser débil- dijo Madara sacando una espada que atravesó el cuerpo del sannin serpiente- y por no dejar que me divierta con más tiempo con Hashirama

El cuerpo inerte de Orochimaru cayó y esa fue la señal para iniciar la Pelea, la última batalla de la guerra ninja. Ya demasiadas veces habían dicho "basta" ya estaban cansados de decir que acabarían con las batallas y no poder hacerlo, sin embargo ahora podían hacerlo porque simplemente contaban con el poder para ello, el legado de los antiguos Hokages era lo que les ayudaría a terminar de una vez por todas con la guerra que hizo sufrir a tantas personas

La espada de electricidad de Sasuke chocó furiosamente con la espada de Madara, ambos con sus Susanoos activados. El azabache rodeó de llamas de Amaterasu a su Susanoo, mezclándolas con la electricidad que desde antes le dificultaba la tarea a Madara

Naruto atacaba con múltiples bombas biju a Obito quien se defendía con ataques de fuego, madera y agua y pese a eso, a veces se veía obligado a usar su Sharingan y desaparecer unos segundos para evitar los ataques de jinchuriki que con los jutsus transmitidos por su padre podía igualar la velocidad que algún día tuvo Minato

La peli rosa usando el chakra dado por el tercer y el primer Hokage atacaba sin tregua a la bestia atándola de manos y de pies a la tierra con enormes troncos de madera y roca

.

.

_**Ganadores… de la cuarta guerra ninja  
**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

_**... ...**_

* * *

_**... ...  
**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Konishiwa!

bueno, primero que todo disculparme por subirlo tan tarde pero bueno... ya saben que estaba tapada de tareas y examenes del cole

Por otra parte tengo un par de comentarios y/o aclaraciones

1.- ¿No creen que es una linda familia?: El padre es un dragón, con diez hijos que van desde un zorro, pasando por un mapache y llegando a un toro(¿?) jajaja, sí lo sé es rara, recién me doy cuenta de eso XDD.

2.- Ahora con la "transmicion de chakra" o como quiera decirle, los tres podran usar varios jutsus y tecnicas que usaban los antiguos Hokages

3.- Madara aún posee al hachibi, solo que no lo usa. Orochimaru ya murió... aunque creo que debí torturarlo un poco más

4.- La forma de sellar al Jubi es a cambio de un Sacrificio, específicamente el de Sakura. Sasuke sabe eso porque Itachi en su sueño se lo dijo

Nos leemos... el viernes o Sabado a más tardar... esque prefiero demorar un poco más pero escribir un buen final de la guerra

_**Proximo capitulo: fin de la guerra ninja**_


	15. Lamento, Fin, Deseos

_El cuerpo inerte de Orochimaru cayó y esa fue la señal para iniciar la Pelea, la última batalla de la guerra ninja. Ya demasiadas veces habían dicho "basta" ya estaban cansados de decir que acabarían con las batallas y no poder hacerlo, sin embargo ahora podían hacerlo porque simplemente contaban con el poder para ello, el legado de los antiguos Hokages era lo que les ayudaría a terminar de una vez por todas con la guerra que hizo sufrir a tantas personas_

_La espada de electricidad de Sasuke chocó furiosamente con la espada de Madara, ambos con sus Susanoos activados. El azabache rodeó de llamas de Amaterasu a su Susanoo, mezclándolas con la electricidad que desde antes le dificultaba la tarea a Madara_

_Naruto atacaba con múltiples bombas biju a Obito quien se defendía con ataques de fuego, madera y agua y pese a eso, a veces se veía obligado a usar su Sharingan y desaparecer unos segundos para evitar los ataques de jinchuriki que con los jutsus transmitidos por su padre podía igualar la velocidad que algún día tuvo Minato_

_La peli rosa usando el chakra dado por el tercer y el primer Hokage atacaba sin tregua a la bestia atándola de manos y de pies a la tierra con enormes troncos de madera y roca_

* * *

**_._**

**_cap 15_**

**_._**

**_..._**

**_... ..._**

_**El lamento, El fin, Los deseos.**_

_**... ...**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

.

_Llovía. _Era una lluvia suave pero constante, una lluvia que reflejaba el corazón de los que peleaban y de los que pelearon, una lluvia que buscaba llevarse consigo todo: penas, tristezas llanto sangre, dolor… _todo_

-Morirás aquí y ahora, como el último miembro de los Uchiha y quien me dio la espalda- dijo Madara respondiendo ferozmente a los ataques del azabache

-Antes te llevaré conmigo- respondió el muchacho lanzando un ataque de Amaterasu, seguido de un choque de espadas que se escuchó salir de en medio de las llamas. Ambos Uchiha con sus Susanoo activados peleaban entre las llamas negras, el de Sasuke de color azul casi morado, el de su enemigo y ancestro, del mismo color que el cobre

.

_Porque era la última batalla, pelearían sin contenerse_

.

Era una batalla contra el tiempo, por lo que nadie medía el chakra que utilizaba en sus ataques, simplemente los hacían, buscando siempre puntos vitales, el cuello, el corazón o algo que evitara que su oponente siguiera peleando Sasuke conocía los puntos débiles de Madara por cortesía de Hashirama, por lo que sabía qué hacer y qué no. _No tenía puntos débiles._ Al igual que la bestia lo mejor era atacar directamente, era la única forma de no perder alguna extremidad en la batalla

Sharingan v/s Sharingan. Peleaban sin tregua. El tipo de chakra dado por los antiguos Hokages se mezclaba con los rayos del azabache, haciendo más fácil controlar éste chakra nuevo para él

-¡Prisión!- susurró el muchacho alzando desde el piso una jaula de hielo electrificado que terminó encerrando al viejo Uchiha, a quien no le costó más de unos segundos para romperla y al hacerlo se encontró con que otra jaula lo esperaba, solo que ésta era diferente de la anterior. Era de llamas doradas y negras las cuales iban reduciendo poco a poco el especio en ellas. Con su Susanoo intentó romperlas o cómo mínimo evitar que éstas lo atraparan sin embargo al hacerlo su Susanoo, aquella defensa definitiva rugió al comenzar a quemarse. El fuego dorado quemaba totalmente al monstruo que se defendía con llamas del Amaterasu, las cuales eran anuladas por las llamas negras del azabache y superadas con creses por las doradas.

Como única salida Madara decidió usar la carta que llevaba bajo su manga: Liberar al Hachibi. Tras un bufido de total molestia el azabache deshizo la jaula ya que si le hacía daño al Ocho Colas, a Sakura no le haría mucha gracia y lo peor de todo era que el que controlaba a la bestia, _lo sabía_

_._

_-_¡Obito! ¡Tú conociste a mi sensei, a mi padre! ¡No hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son!- gritó el rubio lanzando múltiples bombas bijus mezcladas con Rasengans para luego en modo sennin atacar a Obito con un Kunai cubierto de Chakra de viento, con la misma técnica que usaba Asuma.

-Creí que lo conocía hasta que mató a Rin!- respondió él haciendo clones que atacaron al jinchuriki por todos los lados

-¡NO!- gritó Naruto haciendo la misma cantidad de clones que Obito los cuales lucharon codo a codo hasta que los originales chocaron sus armas, Obito una espada de cristal contra un kunai cubierto con viento de Naruto

.

.

-¿Duele… verdad Kanon?- susurró la peli rosa juntando ambas manos apretando el agarre de la roca al cuerpo de la bestia- Tener que pelear con alguien amas… Duele- agregó con las lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos

La bestia alzó su cabeza todo lo que pudo rugiendo… No, no era un rugido, era un lamento. Un grito de dolor, porque pese a estar bajo control y atacar sin desearlo a la Sabia que los crió, estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para comprender su situación, para gritar y llorar de dolor._ La bestia lloraba_

-¿Qué…?- preguntó en el aire la peli rosa tras notar un chakra conocido surgir desde la dirección en la que peleaba Sasuke, lo cual era varios metros lejos de ella al igual que con Naruto, para evitar entorpecerse mutuamente su tarea. Allí se alzaba el Hachibi y sobre él Madara, sonriendo entre furioso y confiado

Mirando tal escena se distrajo y la bestia que mantenía presa se liberó rápidamente rompiendo sus ataduras para luego atacar con sus colas a la Sabia, quien pese a lograr protegerse con un escudo de madera y tierra, terminó siendo arrastrada varios metros hasta detenerse y levantarse cubierta de heridas.

-¡Hay que terminar con esta ya!- gritó la muchacha todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron siendo escuchada a la perfección por todos los alrededores

..

- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- gritaron los tres muchachos al mismo tiempo haciendo que clones de sí mismos atacaran ferozmente a sus enemigos, algunos escaparon de su campo de batalla para dirigirse al de sus compañeros, de tal manera que en los tres campos de batalla había un rubio, una peli rosa y un azabache coordinándose para atacar juntos a sus enemigos, pero dejando a los hombres originales contra Madara, a la muchacha contra la bestia y a más del setenta por ciento de los clones contra Obito.

.

_. Pelearían dejando todo lo que tenían en el campo de Batalla_

.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Naruto en el primer campo de batalla, donde peleaban contra Madara. Éste usaba al Hachibi como escudo para protegerse pero le era difícil ya que el rubio se trasladaba a la misma velocidad que usaba su padre Minato, llevando consigo a la peli rosa y al azabache. Sasuke con su Susano abría paso entre los ataques de la bestia y en una finta intentó golpear al viejo Uchiha con su chidori Nagashi para luego desviar el ataque y que tras él apareciera la muchacha quien le lanzó un golpe con su fuerza monstruosa logrando golpearle los ante brazos de Madara pues éste los usó como escudo para proteger su rostro, lo que bastó para enviarlo varios metros lejos del Biju

-¡Sasuke!- gritó la peli rosa alejándose a saltos del Hachibi junto a Naruto

-Hmp- respondió el azabache cerrando sus ojos para luego abrirlos mostrando su Sharingan de cruz, mezclado con el Makengio. La bestia de ocho colas se quedó profundamente calmada mientras miraba directamente a los ojos del muchacho. El Sharingan en los ojos de la bestia desapareció volviendo a su color natural. Entonces parpadeó inquieta retrocediendo mientras su conciencia volvía.

-Si no es un aliado, entonces no sirves- dijo Madara apareciendo junto a su deteriorado Susano sobre la cabeza de la Bestia, intentando atacarlo con su espada. A tiempo reaccionó Naruto haciendo aparecer al Kyubi en modo sennin para evitar que lastimaran gravemente al Hachibi, aunque la herida que quedó en su cabeza al ser alcanzada por la espada de Obito sangraba profundamente.

**-Tengai Shinsei- **Susurró Sasuke con su Susanoo mirando al cielo y nuevamente la mezcla de varios Sharingan en sus ojos. Ambos comenzaron a hacer en conjunto sellos rápidamente, al terminar del cielo aparecieron una especie de meteoritos que impactaron contra Madara quien no pudo evitarlos ya que los clones de Naruto y de Sakura lo impidieron, dejando unos enormes cráteres en la tierra tras una explosión abrumadora.

EL Kyubi enterró sus garras en el piso para evitar salir volando mientras con sus colas sujetaba a su hermano el Hachibi. Sakura abrazó al azabache cruzando sus manos tras la nuca de éste, haciendo sellos para que una gruesa capa de madera los protegiera. Tras unos momentos de la explosión deshizo el escudo soltando lentamente a Sasuke de su abrazo tras la mirada cansada de éste

-Gyuki… - susurró la peli rosa saltando hasta la cabeza de la bestia de ocho colas, quien sólo logró gemir- Tranquilo… te ayudaré- susurró poniendo sus manos sobre la enorme herida. El sello en la frente de la muchacha se esparció en forma de pequeños hilos por todo su cuerpo llegando hasta sus manos y pies, intensificando la cantidad de chakra que usaba. Lo mismo pasó con todos los clones de la peli rosa en los tres campos de Batalla mientras los muchachos corrían a toda velocidad a hacia la siguiente pelea

.

.

En el segundo campo de Batalla, La peli rosa Original junto a varios clones tanto de ella como de sus compañeros enfrentaban al Jubi quien cada vez gritaba más fuerte, se lamentaba más, Lloraba más mientras atacaba sin tregua a quien no deseaba atacar.

.

_**El lamento de la última batalla**_

.

Con capas de hielo y de madera se protegieron de la explosión que llegó del ataque causado por el Sasuke original cuando los meteoritos impactaron sobre Madara. Al sacar el escudo se enfrentaron cara a cara con una bomba Biju, entonces un clon de Naruto y de Sasuke tomaron a Sakura de las manos y la lanzaron lo más lejos posible de la explosión. Pese a esto la muchacha se lastimo al caer, aunque no tanto pues el sello de su frente estaba activado sanándola al instante mientras permanecía hincada.

-¡Sakura!- Gritaron los clones del rubio llegado hasta la muchacha velozmente

-Estoy bien, vamos, esto aún no se acaba…Tks- dijo la peli rosa poniéndose de pié con determinación y furia, percatándose de la presencia de un no deseado oponente frente a ella

-Pues ya está por acabar- susurró la voz de ultratumba de Obito frente al Jubi

-¡Maldito!- gritó la muchacha con el sello de su frente esparciéndose aún más, brillando fuertemente mientras la peli rosa corría hasta el hombre intentando golpearlo junto a los clones de sus compañeros. La bestia a las espaldas del hombre la atacó rosando el costado de la muchacha con sus garras haciéndola gritar de dolor. Los originales llegaron a ayudar a la mujer, Sasuke rápidamente la tomó en sus brazos y la apartó de la batalla mientras Naruto liberaba al furioso Kyubi y el Hachibi protegía al azabache y a la Sabia

-_Algo le sucede a Kanon- _dijo Gyuki en la mente de los que protegía.

.

_¿Qué tanto se puede luchar? Hasta caer rendido, cansado o muerto_

.

El azabache y la muchacha miraron de reojo a bestia y las lágrimas cayeron sin control por las mejillas de la peli rosa. Quiso ponerse de pié y correr hasta el Diez Colas, sin embargo los brazos de Sasuke se lo impidieron pues aún estaba sanando la herida recién hecha en su costado

_¿qué se agota más rápido, tu mente o tu cuerpo? Tu mente, puedes pelear hasta caer, pero si tu mente es la que se cansa…. Pelear se vuelve inútil_

-No puedes ir con esa herida- Sasuke abrazó fuertemente a la muchacha por el costado contrario al cual ella se curaba velozmente, intentando impedir que ésta se pusiera de pié a como diera lugar.

.

_¿Cómo detener algo que no puedes detener? __**Sacrificándote a ti mismo para detenerlo**_

.

-¡Déjame ir!- gritó llorando desconsoladamente la muchacha- ¡Kanon… él…!- gritó con voz quebrada Sakura viendo aterrada cómo Kanon, la bestia que ella crió en su vida de Sabia hacía todo lo posible por frenarse a sí misma

.

_¿Cómo ganar una batalla sin pelear?_ _Haciendo que tus enemigos se rindan_ _antes que tú_

.

Los ojos de Kanon luchaban a veces mostrando el color natural de sus ojos, y otras mostrando aquello que lo atormentaba, el control de las marcas de los ojos de Obito. Gritó desgarradoramente al cielo clamando por su muerte que era mejor que volver a lastimar la peli rosa. Del cielo que no paraba de llorar junto a la bestia, lloviendo descontroladamente surgieron rayos y relámpagos que impactaron el cuerpo de la bestia, ella misma mordió sus piernas y con su cabeza golpeaba la tierra, lastimándose sin reparos

.

_¿Cómo… vivir cuando tu corazón ya no late?__** Encontrando un motivo para vivir**_

.

-¡Kanon! ¡Detente!- gritaba la muchacha rogándole a la bestia que se detuviera, sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba hacer, lo que intentaba evitar: morir antes que lastimar a los que ama, morir por ella misma antes que provocar la muerte de la Sabia- Sasuke… por favor… déjame ir…- suplicó la peli rosa al azabache quien miró la herida de la muchacha que apenas sangraba, dudando si dejarle ir o no.-Por favor…- volvió a pedir con la voz quebrada y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas desbordadas. No quería hacerlo pero no pudo negarse al verla sufrir tanto, ya que algo muy dentro de su pecho se ablandó diciéndole "estas vivo, eres humano y tal vez estén ocultos, pero ahí están tus sentimientos"

-Voy contigo- respondió simplemente tomando a la mujer por la cintura llevándola consigo. El Hachibi avanzó con ellos también con lágrimas en sus ojos al igual que el Kyubi.

.

_**A veces la única manera de ayudar a otros, es sacrificándote**_

.

Obito en vano intentaba controlar a la bestia, tal vez él fuera el hombre más fuerte sobre la tierra, sin embargo No era un dios y no podía mantener bajo su control al Jubi permanentemente

Kurama y Hachibi atacaron totalmente furiosos a Obito pues éste era el motivo del sufrimiento de su hermano, mientras el Diez colas permanecía casi inconsciente tras tantas heridas que se hizo el mismo.

- _De ésta manera no los lastimaré- _dijo Kanon en la mente de todos los presentes haciendo que la ira aumentara en todos ellos.

-¡Te equivocas! Debe haber otra manera…- dijo Naruto acercándose hasta él acompañando a sus dos compañeros

-¡Kanon!- gritó la muchacha aún abrazaba a Sasuke, liberando de él para abrazar la cabeza de la bestia que sangraba profundamente. El rubio y el azabache callaron apretando sus puños, mirando con impotencia cómo la peli rosa gritaba llorando llena de dolor al ver tan herido al Jubi, al hermano de Kurama y el resto, a quien crió, a quien amó como un hijo… quien ahora se lastimó hasta quedar inmovilizado con tal de no lastimar a más inocentes

Entonces los sollozos de la peli rosa pararon, ella misma se levantó y con un trozo de hielo que ella misma invocó, hizo un corte en diagonal en sus brazos dejando que la sangre fluyera hasta la bestia de diez colas.

-Sakura…- susurró Sasuke mirando a la muchacha

-Esto no debió pasar… esto jamás debió pasar- murmuró con la vista agachada- Kanon sufre, los humanos sufren, los ninja sufren, el mundo sufre, mis Nakama sufren, mis amigos sufren, los que amo sufren. _Todos sufren- _dijo alzando cada vez más su voz- Tu sufriste y ahora haces sufrir al resto. ¡¿Crees que tienes derecho de hacerlo?!- Gritó furiosa volviéndose para mirar de frente a Obito. Las Bestias con cola ya no lo atacaban, ahora se mantenían al margen mirando incrédulos a la Sabia y a su hermano Kanon

-Pein lo dijo rosadita. Es el ciclo del Odio. Una persona por amor se sacrifica, los seres queridos de ésa persona sufren y en un intento de frenar su dolor terminan ocasionando más dolor aún.

-No menciones a Pein, no te atrevas, Obito- intervino Naruto enojado sobre la cabeza de Kurama

-Y pagarás, pagarás por ello- Dijo fríamente la mujer retrocediendo para luego atacar con toda sus fueras al Uchiha que ocasionaba tanto dolor

Los tres atacaron juntos. Naruto atacaba a corta distancia mientras su Biju actuaba separado de él, atacándolo también sin piedad. Sasuke atacaba con flechas de su Susanoo a su oponente mientras la peli rosa lo hacía con el elemento Madera y tierra. Todos estaban furiosos, eran muchas las cosas que Obito había provocado y la principal, era la _guerra_

Atacaban a Obito una y otra vez, peleaban sin descanso, llenos de ira. Entonces tras varios minutos la tierra se estremeció tras ellos y de ella apareció alguien que ya creían muerto: _Madara. _Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y uno de sus ojos permanecía cerrado, sangrando.

-¿No creería que me mataría mi propio ataque o sí?- preguntó al azabache, pues Madara usaba ese ataque, incluso lo usó contra los kages

-Ya decía que eran zombis… hay que matarlos infinidad de veces- Gruñó el Uchiha más joven colocándose espalda con espalda con la peli rosa y el rubio

-Teme, Te ayudo con eso- Sugirió el rubio atacando a Madara, quien se protegió de las garras del nueve colas con su ya deteriorado Susanoo

-Calma, ese es mío- rugió el Uchiha atacando con una flecha dorada al hombre, cuando un grito les hizo voltear la vista- ¡Sakura!- gritó al ver cómo la muchacha era atacada por varias lanzas de hielo, e invocaciones con el rinnegan en sus ojos, las cuales rozaban su piel con sus ataques, desgarrándola y haciéndola retroceder

El azabache corrió los pocos metros que lo separaban para ayudarla, atacando al hombre que la había lastimado, más una bomba Jubi se encargó de hacer esto último

-_Eres un maldito, Obito. Tal vez no tenga fuerzas pero aún puedo defender a los míos-_ Kanon se estaba poniendo de pié dificultosamente, tras despertar ante el dolor de la Sabia. – _También puedo pelear- _rugió al cielo convocando al elemento tormenta, para luego mezclarlo con fuego y hielo, atacando a ambos Uchihas enemigos con todo lo que podía junto a sus hermanos y a Naruto. Por su parte Sasuke protegía como podía a la peli rosa que sanaba su cuello, del resto se encargaba la marca de su frente pues había sido alcanzada por el último Ataque de Obito

-Kanon… no luches… si lo haces tu mente no lo soportará- susurraba una y otra vez la muchacha, ante la mirada interrogante del azabache.

Un tornado mezclado con hielo se acercó a ellos por lo que Sasuke tomó a Sakura en sus brazos e intentó alejarse

-¡Sasuke! ¡Aléjense!- Gritó Naruto a la distancia mientras sobre Kurama y Gyuki esquivaban los ataques es Kanon quien ya no distinguía entre amigos y enemigos. Los ojos de la bestia permanecían cerrados en un intento en vano de controlarse a sí mismo, pues el Sharingan de Madara y de Obito también intentaban tomar el control sobre ella, enloqueciéndola y haciendo que ya no fuera consciente de nada. _La bestia había enloquecido_

-Hay que detenerla.. si no todo el mundo estará en peligro- Murmuró la peli rosa e los brazos del azabache

-No podemos, no mientras esos idiotas lo controlen- respondió en voz baja el moreno dejándola en el suelo, a considerable distancia del campo de batalla- Pero aunque no podemos, es lo que debemos hacer- susurró alejándose de la muchacha

-Sasuke!- gritó la muchacha intentando ponerse de pié para alcanzarlo, más no pudo pues él había puesto un sello en sus pies y cintura que le impidió moverse- No irás a…- susurró tirando fuertemente de las ataduras

.

.

-¡Dove! – gritó el azabache mientras esquivaba los tornados para llegar hasta su compañero

-¿lograste sacar a Sakura chan?- preguntó curioso el rubio

-Sí, es hora… vamos- Dijo con determinación mirando frente a ellos, donde la bestia apretaba sus dientes hasta hacerlos sangrar, más no podía controlarse- Meter en su cabeza un tercer Sharingan sería una estupidez, debemos atacar a los viejos primero- habló avanzando hacia sus enemigos, sobre la cabeza del Hachibi quien junto a su hermano lanzaba bombas que destruían a los tornados

La Bestia de Ocho colas y su hermano de Nueve, atacaron a la bestia logrando inmovilizarla por unos minutos en compañía de Naruto quien los ayudaba en modo Sennin, Sasuke por su parte se concentraba para atacar por última vez, en un ataque que definiría todo

.

_**El fin de la guerra**_

.

Un aura cargada de todo el chakra con el que disponía rodeó al azabache, activó su Susano abriendo sus ojos que lloraban sangre por el esfuerzo de mantener a tantos Sharingan activos a la vez.

-Es hora del fin… Itachi… es hora de acabar con esto…- Susurró alzando sus manos hacia el cielo, expandiendo y agrandando el poder que lo rodeaba, de color azul, brillante.

Por otro lado Naruto abandonaba la cabeza del Kyubi para hacer clones los cuales lograron entretener por minutos a Obito y Madara, fue un corto tiempo, _pero fue el suficiente._

La mejor forma de acabar con todo… con el sufrimiento, con el llanto, con el dolor de todas las personas era terminar con el origen de tal sufrimiento.

El Naruto original llegó hasta Sasuke haciendo lo mismo que éste, solo que el chakra que rodeaba a éste era de color amarillo casi dorado

-¡Sasuke, ese idiota va a usar su Sharingan para escapar!- Gritó el rubio al predecir los planes de Obito

-¡No si estoy yo aquí!- Era la vos de la muchacha, la peli rosa, la Sabia, La que tanto había sufrido. Casi igualando la velocidad de Naruto pasó junto a ellos con una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano derecha. Obito que estaba ocupado esquivando los ataques de los clones del rubio no la vio llegar, hasta que tal golpe impacto con su rostro haciéndolo caer junto a Madara quien ya no contaba con uno de sus brazos pues había sido cortado por la bestia que intentaban controlar

La muchacha volvió junto a sus compañeros colocándose entre ellos para luego hacer lo mismo que ellos ya habían hecho. El chakra que la rodeó era de color rosa.

-Eres buena escapando- dijo el moreno mirando de reojo a la muchacha

-Ya me encargaré de hacerlos pagar por intentar dejarme fuera de la pelea- dijo mirándolos con una mueca de disgusto

-ehh…- el rubio tragó dificultosamente- ¿listos?- Preguntó tras unos segundos a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron aumentando la cantidad de chakra- Esto es… ¡Porque somos la esperanza! ¡Dattebayo!- gritó con una enorme sonrisa zorruna el su rostro

.

_Porque eran la esperanza, lograrían milagros_

_Lograrían lo imposible_

_Lograrían vivir_

_Lograrían darles una vida, una sonrisa sincera a las personas_

.

-¡Vamos!- Gritó la peli rosa mirando nuevamente de reojo al azabache quien con una leve sonrisa tomó su mano con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos-

-_Faltamos nosotros-_ dijo una voz en la mente de ellos, pudiendo sentir cómo el chakra de las bestias con cola llegaban también a ayudarlos.

-Hmp- respondió el azabache mirando al frete

-¡Sí!- dijo el rubio sin notar el gesto entre sus compañeros

El chakra que rodeaba a los tres, se expandió hasta unirse en uno de muchos colores, tantos como existían. El espacio entre ellos comenzó a reducirse mientras mantenían su vista al frente, hacia sus enemigos.

-¡esta es… ¡-gritó la muchacha y el campo explotó en cientos de partículas multi colores, las cuales se dispersaron en el aire dejando solo a los tres muchachos, la peli rosa aun tomando la mano del azabache**- ¡nuestra fuerza!**

**.**

_Y entonces… todo conflicto terminó_

_Toda guerra llegó a su fin y todo el dolor… se detuvo_

**.**

Hielo, Madera, Lava, Cristal, Infierno, Tormenta, Vapor, Polvo, Oscuridad, Acero, Velocidad, Explosión, Calor Abrasador, Magnética

_**Fuego**__**, **__**Viento**__**, **__**Agua**__**, **__**Rayo**__**, **__**Tierra.**_

Todos los elementos estaban allí: aquellos que usaban los muchachos, aquellos dados por los Hokages, aquellos que los Bijus les dejaron usar, aquellos que pudieron usar, aquellos que usaron para atacar a sus enemigos.

_Daisuki to omou kara ne kizutsu ittari tomadottari  
Tsumetai hoho wo yose atte kokoro ga umareta  
Itsumo ima sugu ni aitai _

La pelirrosa comenzó a cantar como lo hacía cuando jugaba con los Bijus

Pequeños meteoritos fueron atraídos a la tierra por el chakra se Sasuke, tormentas fueron atraídas por el chakra del Jubi, la cual fue cubierta por cristales, llamas negras y doradas, hielo y explosiones. Muchas cosas eran atraídas por el chakra de los dueños de la esperanza, los ataques se juntaban lejos de sus enemigos en espera del golpe final, aquel que llegaba en el momento en que la Sabia cantaba, porque quería que todo el dolor se lo llegara aquella canción en aquel ataque.

_Mukuchi ni naruhodo suki yo yasashi sa doushitara mieru no  
Dakishimete motto tsuyoku atataka na mune wo shinjiru yo  
Sayonara solitia ashita he_

La voz de la muchacha era suave, pero a medida que cantaba, iba tomando cada vez más fuerza al igual que la fuerza que ellos habían tenido en esta guerra, aquellas lágrimas, aquellos que murieron paleando, los heridos… los perjudicados. Hasta que el ataque reflejo aquella determinación a la perfección

_Chiisana watashi dakara zenbu demo tarinai yone_  
_Nanni mo kakusanai de anata ni agetai_  
_Mada shiroi yoake wo miokutte_

El azabache apretó la mano de la muchacha a la vez que el rubio colocaba su mano en el hombro de ella, esa fue la señal. Entonces, los ataques cayeron simultáneamente sobre los Uchiha que provocaron la guerra.

_Konnani daiji na hito ni doushite meguri aetano to  
Itai hodo tsunagu yubi de sabishi sa kienu yume wo miru no  
Sayonara solitia_

La voz de la muchacha alcanzó su clímax, a la vez que todos los ataques caían sobre sus enemigos. Los tornados los encerraron, los meteoritos abriéndose paso por las nubes llegaron hasta su destino. Rayos y relámpagos caían sin cesar, la lava brotó sin cesar desde la tierra, donde rocas ataban de pies y de manos a Obito y a Madara, los cuales no podían moverse por ésa y por varias otras atadura, incluyendo a los clones del rubio y al menos de ellos que aún permanecía mareado por el golpe de la peli rosa.

La explosión fue brutal, de tal modo que la ola de viento que se dispersó estuvo a punto de arrastrar a los muchachos quienes ya no tenían fuerzas para oponerse a nada. El resto de cristales y de elementos dañaron el campo de batalla a tal grado que Kurama y Gyuki apenas lograron proteger a su hermano, siéndoles imposible auxiliar a los que habían acabado con los enemigos de la vida

-¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto!- gritó la muchacha con horror al ver cómo Sasuke se colocaba frente a ella protegiéndola de los ataques, y cómo Naruto les daba la espalda, preparándose para recibir de frente todos aquellos ataques, aun cuando ya no tenía energía. Cerró sus ojos rogando porque alguien los ayudara- alguien…- susurró aferrándose al moreno

.

-Quien diría que superarían tan pronto a los viejos Sannin- dijo una voz que apareció frente a ellos levantando una enorme muralla, para que luego otras se unieran a ésta protegiéndolos de cualquier ataque- supongo que les enseñé bien

-Se ven tiernos…- Dijo otra voz

-¡Es la llama de la juventud!- gritó una tercera voz

La peli rosa abriendo sus ojos sin temor a ver algo que no quería, con esperanza en ellos

-Kakashi sensei…. Tsunade sama…Kazekage…Gai sensei… chicos….- murmuró mirando sorprendida a los que allí estaban, los que incluían a su generación de Genins y a dos Kages

-Lo siento Sakura, tuvimos muchos problemas para despertar a todos… y con todas las consecuencias de sus ataques…faltó tiempo para protegerlos a todos- dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa

-Teme… ¿no vas a soltar a Sakura chan?- preguntó el rubio divertido al ver al azabache aún abrazando a su amiga casi hermana

-Sasuke…- murmuró avergonzada la muchacha al ver tantos ojos sobre ella, sin embargo él no se movió- ¿Sasuke?- preguntó tomándolo por los hombros para moverlo, notando cómo sus ojos estaban cerrados y permanecía sumergido en la inconciencia. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos para luego rápidamente comenzar a examinarlo

-Teme…- susurró Naruto junto a Sakura, mirando preocupada a su amigo

-Está bien... solo se quedó sin chakra- habló la peli rosa tras varios minutos examinándolo. Entonces tomando la mano del azabache reparó en su alrededor:

Todo lo que veía sus ojos estaba destruido, hasta el horizonte lo único que se veían eran los rastros de la difícil pelea, todo árido. Lo único que difería en aquel lugar, era un enorme cráter que fue formado por la última explosión, aquella donde habían logrado atacar directamente a sus enemigos

Mientras tanto al detallar en las personas que estaban junto a ella, logró ver a la Hokage, quien no tenía la marca donde juntaba chakra en la frente, lo más probable es que la hubiese usado para despertar a los Shinobi de la ilusión. Gaara, el Kazekage tenía varias heridas superficiales y tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos, que indicaban el enorme esfuerzo que había hecho para proteger a los shinobi. El resto estaba en una situación similar, todos tenían heridas superficiales, incluyendo a los genin de su generación: Tenten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Shino, Akamaru y Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino y Shouchi Los sensei presentes también, pero a la vez y pese al cansancio _**Todos sonreían, porque su deseo de que acabara la guerra, se había realizado**_.

-Na… Naruto kun…- susurró la heredera de los Hyuga al rubio quien volteó a verla con una enorme sonrisa

_Cuando la tristeza acaba, llega la alegría_

-¡Hinata!- dijo él mientras la abrazaba asfixiadoramente, ante lo cual ella igualó el color de pelo de Sakura

-Naruto… La matarás- dijo Neji riendo mientras unía sus dedos con los de Tenten,

-Frentona… lo lograron- rió la rubia, Ino mientras abrazaba como podía a Sakura ya que esta se reusaba a soltar la mano del azabache

-¡Lo logramos! ¡GANAMOS LA GUERRA!- gritó el rubio, seguido por aplausos y lágrimas de alegría de los presentes.

_La alegría de estar vivos_

Quienes habían puesto el muro lo deshicieron mostrando lo difícil que había sido la pelea, quedando a la vista las tres bestias heridas un tanto lejos de ellos.

Se reunieron todos entonces apartándose de la peli rosa, dándole tiempo para que aclarara sus pensamientos y estuviese con el Uchiha, tenían cosas que hablar con él cuando despertara y la más importante debía hablarla con Sakura

El azabache ahora más tranquilo yacía recostado en las piernas de Sakura, la cuan estaba sentada mirando al cielo mientras acariciaba el pelo del muchacho

_Pero a veces la alegría __**no es eterna**_

-Aún no he muerto- La voz de Obito sorprendió a los pocos que la oyeron, pero al voltearse esos pocos hacia la voz, todo el resto por inercia también lo hicieron, solo para ver una horrible escena

-¡SASUKE!- gritó la peli rosa al verlo ponerse de pié velozmente para protegerla del ataque, un trozo de madera cubierto de fuego, el cual tenía forma de espada y que terminó incrustado en el estómago del azabache. El muchacho cayó de rodillas mientras escupía sangre. La peli rosa poniéndose de pié llegó hasta él abrazándolo por el cuello mientras retiraba la espada y examinaba la herida

.-Duele ver cómo matan a quien amas… ¿verdad?- preguntó Obito saliendo del enorme cráter. Tenía los ojos cerrados, lleno de heridas y con un solo brazo. Cojeaba notoriamente y su piel estaba al rojo vivo. De no ser por su voz, nadie hubiese podido reconocerlo- ¡Así como tú mataste a Rin!- gritó a Kakashi

.

.

-Sasuke… -murmuró la peli rosa- No me queda chakra… ni a mí ni a la Hokage, no podemos curarte, pero tengo algo mejor- dijo sonriendo mientras tocaba una mejilla del azabache quien apenas se mantenía consciente.- Descubrí de Chiyo baa sama, algo similar a la transferencia de vida, vale decir podré curarte cuando parte de mi energía vital se vaya contigo- susurró en el oído del muchacho.

Un hilo de color rojo salió de la frente de la muchacha para unirse a la frente del azabache- Te amo, Sasuke… estoy…no, sigo estúpidamente enamorada de ti- susurró juntando su frente a la del muchacho- Descubrí que eso no cambiará aunque me asesinaras-

-Sa…kura…- Susurró el muchacho tocando son su mano la mejilla de la muchacha

-Perdóname Sasuke, esta será la única vez… Lo siento- susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los del muchacho. Besó delicadamente sus labios los cuales respondieron débilmente a sus movimientos. Tras unos segundos los papeles cambiaron y ésta vez fueron los labios del muchacho los cuales demandaban por más, mientras que los labios de la peli rosa apenas se movían- Lo siento, Sasuke… es la única manera- murmuró alejándose del azabache para luego golpearle la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, tras comprobar que estaba fuera de peligro con la herida de su estómago

-No… lo hagas- fue lo único que pudo decir él antes de cerrar sus ojos

Entonces la muchacha lloró, asustada. No quería morir sin embargo no había otra forma. Ella quería vivir, y aunque le doliera amar al azabache, quería seguir haciéndolo porque ahora lo comprendía mucho mejor y sabía de lo horrores que había tenido que vivir. No quería dejar a nadie, pero no había otra solución

Dejó suavemente al azabache en el suelo para ponerse de pié mirando, conociendo de ante mano lo que pasaría frente a ella

.

.

-Obito… aquella vez ella se interpuso en mi ataque… ella quiso morir antes que poner en peligro a la aldea, sus secuestradores intentaban usarla como arma para destruir Konoha- Dijo Kakashi junto a Naruto, Hinata y Gaara y otros quienes estaban frente a la peli rosa protegiéndola a ella y al azabache

-¡Lo sé!- respondió él- ¡Por eso no descansaré hasta destruirlos a Todos!- gritó llevándose su única mano hasta su pecho- ¡Jutsu prohibido!- gritó y sin embargo antes de siquiera poder moverse un poco, fue interrumpido. Una garra atravesó su estómago, así como las garras del Kyubi habían atravesado alguna vez a Kushina y a Minato

Naruto abrazó a Hinata impidiendo que viera lo que pasaría, así como Neji hizo con Tenten y Chouchi con Ino.

.

_La bestia se había liberado, pero seguía confusa atacando a quien pasara frente a él_

.

Obito miró su herida en el estómago mientras varios vieron con miedo cómo tras eso, agachaba su boca a centímetros de la cabeza de Obito para finalmente, arrojar lava por su boca, cayendo ésta sobre Obito antes siquiera de que él pudiese percatarse

.

La peli rosa esquivó a sus compañeros y avanzó hacia la bestia de diez colas, sin que nadie pudiese detenerla, ni siquiera su maestra.

Kanon rugió a la muchacha lanzándole fuego, sin embargo aparecieron 5 pequeñas partículas de chakra que protegieron a la mujer, era aquel que no se había ocupado anteriormente en el ataque contra los Uchiha

_Mou hitori jyanai kara ashita mezameru no anata to - _La muchacha comenzó a cantar nuevamente

-Sakura chan…- pidió el rubio a la muchacha

-Naruto… cuida de Sasuke.- dijo con una sonrisa triste

-¿Sakura… podemos hacer algo?- preguntó Kakashi preocupado

-No, Kanon enloqueció… solo podemos sellarlo- dijo mientras lágrimas caían indiscriminadamente por su rostro- Para eso se necesita la sangre de una Sabia… solo yo puedo hacer… así que- se volvió hacia todos sus amigos sonriendo ampliamente con lágrimas cayendo- Esto es el adiós- Dicho esto terminó con la canción_  
_

_Daisuki na hito dakara ne sobani iru mamotteru  
Anata he tsunagaru daichi ni umerete yokatta_

-Kanon… ¿ha muerto mucha gente verdad?- preguntó al aire- ¡Gyuki!¡Kurama! no dejen que me interrumpan- pidió sabiendo que sus amigos no podrían tolerar lo que intentaba hacer. Llenas de tristeza y dolor las bestias hicieron lo que les pidió – Ahora sí Kanon, éste es el fin, nuestro fin

Seguido de eso tomó lo que tuvo más a mano, un trozo de cristal, y abrió sus venas para buscar aquello que podía condenar a la bestia: sangre de Sabios. Un pequeño sollozo se escuchó, era la Sabia que no quería morir y pese a eso debía hacerlo

-No quiero morir- susurró al aire

-Entonces no lo hagas- La voz masculina sorprendió a la muchacha quien volteó a ver quién era, encontrándose cara a cara con su azabache- ven- dijo tocando las heridas de la peli rosa- olvidaste algo y yo te lo recordare. La ley de calidad v/s cantidad- terminó de hablar apoderándose de los labios de la mujer

.

...

... ...

* * *

... ...

...

.

.

Konishiwa!

La canción usada es Sayonara Solitia, y ¡terminó la guerra!

espero les haya gustado

queda un capítulo más el epilogo

Gracias por seguirme hasta ahora y leer éste fic, les agradesco sinceramente!

Nos leemos a más tardar el Sabado por la noche

sayo!


	16. Final: Odio, esperanza

La cuarta guerra ninja ha terminado.

Aquellos que se mantienen en pié: Los humanos, la alianza ninja, los que apostaron por la vida.

Sin embargo esto no se detenía allí pues la bestia de diez colas, cuyo nombre era Kanon, había enloquecido. Hasta el final tanto Madara como Obito intentaron controlarla con sus Sharingan por lo que ya habiendo perdido la razón, la bestia atacó a todos los que vio, incluyendo al mismo Obito al grado de terminar con la poca vida que éste conservaba.

¿La solución? Solo una: sellarla con la sangre de los Sabios, al igual que el Sabio de los seis caminos debió hacerlo. Aquella vez ocuparon la sangre y vida de la Sabia de cerezo, y ésta vez deberían volver a hacerlo pues no habían más sabios para ocupar su sangre, y no podrían esperar más tiempo si deseaban seguir viviendo.

Sakura, descendiente de la Sabia del cerezo y cuya únicos poderes han podido manifestarse está dispuesta a hacerlo, aunque intenten impedirlo. Por eso ha ordenado a la bestia de Ocho y Nueve colas, que detengan a todo aquel que intente evitar su sacrificio.

* * *

.

_-Kanon… ¿ha muerto mucha gente verdad?- preguntó al aire- ¡Gyuki!¡Kurama! no dejen que me interrumpan- pidió sabiendo que sus amigos no podrían tolerar lo que intentaba hacer. Llenas de tristeza y dolor las bestias hicieron lo que les pidió – Ahora sí Kanon, éste es el fin, nuestro fin_

_Seguido de eso tomó lo que tuvo más a mano, un trozo de cristal, y abrió sus venas para buscar aquello que podía condenar a la bestia: sangre de Sabios. Un pequeño sollozo se escuchó, era la Sabia que no quería morir y pese a eso debía hacerlo_

_-No quiero morir- susurró al aire_

_-Entonces no lo hagas- La voz masculina sorprendió a la muchacha quien volteó a ver quién era, encontrándose cara a cara con su azabache- ven- dijo tocando las heridas de la peli rosa- olvidaste algo y yo te lo recordare. La ley de calidad v/s cantidad- terminó de hablar apoderándose de los labios de la mujer_

…

**Cap 16, final:  
**

… …

…

**.**

**Odio, esperanza**

**.**

…

… …

.

.

-Sasuke…- susurró la muchacha separándose del azabache- ¿cómo…?- preguntó mirándolo detenidamente

La profunda herida en el estómago del moreno ya casi no sangraba lo cual desconcertó a la peli rosa

-Hmp, no eres la única idiota que sabe arriesgar su vida- respondió él agachándose para tomar un cristal.- No estás sola, Sakura, no lo has estado ni nunca lo estarás. Además tu misma eres más fuerte de lo que crees

La muchacha miró al lugar donde había dejado inconsciente al azabache, notando que varias ninja médico y la ahora recién llegada Karin, estaban notablemente cansadas, evitando caer gracias a sus compañeros que las sostenían.

-Ellas me ayudaron con su chakra, y lo que sea que hayas ocupado para intentar sanarme funcionó además ya sabía que intentarías hacer esto, El primer Hokage me lo dijo.- habló apretando el cristal con su mano

.

_Porque no estaba sola_

.

-Sasuke…

-¿Sabes? Descubrí que no estoy solo.-susurró- Itachi me protegió con su vida, tú y el Dobe me persiguieron hasta el cansancio para que volviera con ustedes, arriesgas tu vida para salvar la mía- Con una sonrisa sincera miró a la pelirrosa a los ojos mientras se acercaba más a ella- Perecen mi sombra- dijo alzando una ceja- y ahora que estoy con ustedes, ¿intentas dejarme solo?- preguntó seriamente- no te dejaré hacerlo- agregó ahora mirando al frente- no lo aré

-Sasuke….- miró incrédula al muchacho, para luego también sonreír tristemente – Gracias Sasuke, pero no se puede evitar, soy la única con sangre de Sabia que puede sellar a Kanon

-Te equivocas. Tal vez tu sangre sea la más pura de todas, pero no es la única.- Dijo para luego abrir sus venas al igual que lo había hecho su compañera.- Ley de calidad versus cantidad, mira al frente- La pelirrosa mirando al Diez colas, notó como sus hermanos, Kurama y Gyuki lo sostenían e inmovilizaban con ayuda de numerosos jutsus de ninjas de la Alianza

-¡Sakura chan!- Gritó Naruto llegando hasta la muchacha- Es una guerra que peleamos juntos, no te dejaremos sola ahora que sólo falta el final.- La muchacha miró a su alrededor viendo cómo llegaban todos los que estaban con vida.

.

_Las cinco naciones de volvían una sola_

_._

-¡Ahora!- gritó Gaara con toda la fuerza de su voz, siendo escuchado por todos los presentes quienes respondieron con un grito de victoria- Es hora de demostrar que no dejaremos morir a los nuestros, si sólo necesitamos un poco de sangre para evitar su muerte, lo aremos como lo que somos… ¡Shinobi que quieren vivir y que no dejarán morir a los suyos!- Terminó de hablar mientras con su arena lastimaba uno de sus brazos dejando salir libremente su sangre

Miles de ninjas, todos los que podían, hacían lo mismo que Gaara, que Sasuke y que Sakura

-Se necesitó sangre para despertarlo, también se necesita sangre para dormirlo. Pero no será tu vida la que se dé a cambio- Dijo Sasuke en un leve murmuro

-¡Nos ayudaste Sakura chan!-sonrió Naruto lastimándose con un Kunai- Nos diste tu chakra para sanarnos, nos ayudaste junto al teme para despertar de la ilusión, nos protegiste pese a que luchaste contra quien amaste como Sabia

-Eres una alumna brillante, Sakura- La quinta Hokage se acercó a la muchacha sonriendo

-Pero olvidas la regla primordial de todo ninja- el peli plateado se acercó a ella revolviendo su cabello

-Hmp… aquel que abandona a sus amigos…- Dijo el azabache tomado la mano de la muchacha mientras la sangre de ambos corría pos sus manos uniéndose para luego caer hasta el suelo

-¡Es peor que la escoria! Dattebayo!- gritó el rubio tomando la mano de la avergonzada Hyuga

.

_Porque tantas vidas se perdieron en la guerra,_

_Que ahora les dolía demasiado perder tan sólo a una de ellas._

.

-¡Vamos!- gritaron los cinco Kages rodeando junto a los shinobi a las bestias, todos con sus brazos o piernas sangrando.

La pelirrosa aún no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que Kanon con sus ojos cerrados gritó al cielo mientras se calmaba notoriamente. Tras un leve temblor de la tierra la sangre como cobrando vida, se elevó tal cual fuera una lluvia desde la tierra hasta el cielo, para luego unirse formando un circulo alrededor de la bestia de diez colas.

-Sakura, vive.- Dijo Sasuke apretando su mano- Vive porque nadie dejará que mueras.

Ahora lo comprendía. La pelirrosa comprendía lo que sucedía al ver tanta sangre dirigiéndose hacia Kanon.

-_Cerezo… Sasuke pensó desde que los cuatro Hokages desaparecieron, en algo que salvara tu vida, y lo encontró- _Dijo la voz del Nueve colas.- _Calidad… tu sangre, al ser sangre de Sabia basta con tu sangre y tu vida para sellar a nuestro hermano, sin embargo hay una forma de igualar esa calidad, con cantidad. La sangre de los hijos de los Sabios está dispersa en sus descendientes, principalmente en los Uchiha y en los Uzumaki, pero casi todos los ninja la tienen aunque sea solo una gota. Y esa gota, es la que buscamos._

La Pelirrosa miró a Kurama y Gyuki quienes se mordieron mutuamente para dejar salir su sangre

-_Claro que nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás, aquella sangre y chakra que ha utilizado para sanarnos, lo pondremos a disposición de nuestro hermano. A cambio de tu sangre, daremos la nuestra, a cambio de tu vida, daremos el mismo chakra que usted usó para sanarnos._

-Gracias….- susurró la Sabia con una sonrisa en su rostro, y una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla- No moriré…. Gracias- agregó soltando la mano del Uchiha, avanzando hacia Kanon

-¡Sakura!

-Tranquilos, no moriré, solo lo sellaré- Dijo dando media vuelta para sonreírles a todos quienes también le respondieron con una sonrisa.- Vuelvo pronto- dijo y corrió hasta Kanon con un único objetivo en mente.

.

_Los sacrificios son nobles, pero es mejor cuando nadie debe sacrificarse_

.

-Kanon…- susurró saltando sobre el circulo de sangre abrazando el pelaje blanco de la bestia.

-_Sakura…._

En el ex campo de batalla, la bestia tenía pleno uso de razón, y ahora que podía ayudar a las personas que no dejaron que la Sabia se sacrificara, lo haría. La lluvia aumentaba cubriendo a la totalidad de los ninjas, sus heridas hechas durante y después de la guerra al entrar en contacto con el agua dejaron de sangrar sanando al instante, siendo tapadas por gotas de lluvias que caían desde el cielo y que llevaban chakra curativo en ellas.

.

_La bestia es considerada como el progenitor del mundo_

.

_Así como una señal del comienzo del fin del mundo, si alguna vez es revivido._

_._

.

-Kanon, vine por ti….-susurró la pelirrosa junto al Jubi, segundos antes de que éste se agachara hasta rosar sus frentes. Entonces la bestia la miró a los ojos y la muchacha despareció de la vista humana

Tanto la pelirrosa como parte de la mente de la bestia no se encontraban donde hasta hace segundos estaban, ahora sólo se veía un cerezo bajo el cual la muchacha estaba sentada en el pasto, con un ligero sol brillante, cielo azul y pasto verde hasta donde llegaba el horizonte.

-Cerezo…- susurró una voz al lado opuesto del árbol, la voz de la bestia

-Kanon… te extrañé- dijo la muchacha antes de pararse y abrazar a la bestia que ahora tenía la apariencia de un lobo pequeño, del tamaño de la Sabia.-Extrañaba este lugar….- tanto la mujer como la bestia lloraban, de alegría, de nostalgia.

-Lamento haberte lastimado-

-Está bien, yo también te lastime… pero Kanon… no quiero verte desaparecer nuevamente… no quiero…- ahora las lágrimas de nostalgia y alegría se transformaron en lágrimas de tristeza y dolor

-Debes hacerlo…

.

_Pero también estaba viva, y como ser vivo… no quería morir_

_._

-No quiero… no quiero que mueras nuevamente… no es justo- dijo con voz quebrada la pelirrosa

-Tampoco quiero morir, después de todo también estoy viva… pero la muerte es algo inevitable, todo ser que nace, lo único seguro que tiene, es que algún día morirá

-No necesito palabras de consuelo, lo que necesito es que no mueras- hundió su rostro en el cuello del lobo de diez colas.- Y si yo…

-No lo digas- dijo duramente la bestia blanca- no permitiré que mueras, recuerda que tienes gente que te quiere y te necesita, no puedes morir sólo por mí, no debes hacerlo…

-¿¡Y quien me dice qué hacer y qué no?!

.

.

Mientras tanto, todos los humanos estaban atentos a la lluvia, sin notar la ausencia de la Sabia. Era el chakra de Kanon, aquella agua impregnada de chakra curativo, era de Kanon. Había recuperado la razón y ahora ayudaba a quienes inconscientemente intentó matar.

-¿Sakura?- Preguntó de pronto la Hokage al no ver a su alumna.

-Sakura….- Susurró el azabache corriendo hasta la bestia, la cual estaba sentada mirando hacia donde hacía segundos estaba la muchacha, solo que ahora no había nada

_-Con que tú eres Sasuke….ehhh…?-_ preguntó una voz en la mente del muchacho el cual en respuesta solo estrechó sus ojos- _Y eres tan comunicativo como Sakura dijo-_ ahora la voz parecía divertida, solo que aquella voz no era ni de Gyuki ni de Kurama, era la voz de Kanon

-Tks, Dime dónde está Sakura, ahora- exigió molesto

-_Mejor te llevo con ella, pero debes ayudarme a convencerla- _pidió tristemente

.

.

Bajo el cerezo, aún abrazados permanecían la Sabia y la bestia, intentando mutuamente convencerse que la otra debía vivir

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que te vayas Kanon!-

Al instante el azabache reconoció los gritos quebrados, llenos de dolor. La muchacha se reusaba a dejar morir al Jubi.

-Sakura… no puedo permanecer aquí. La gente me teme por ser el monstruo de diez colas, por ser quien mató a tanta gente y quien hizo llorar a tantos. Además no puedo permanecer con vida, de lo contrario esto podría nuevamente suceder

-¿¡quien!? Dime quien lo hará y le patearé el trasero. No… no quiero separarme de ti nuevamente, no quiero.-

-Sakura…- la muchacha se petrificó por la voz del azabache. No quería que nadie la escuchara diciendo que prefería morir antes que separarse de la bestia, ya que seguramente se molestarían con ella

-Sasuke…- susurró separándose levemente de Kanon

-Está bien, te entiendo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- él es importante para ti, si tuviese la oportunidad de elegir, tampoco quisiera que mi clan, Mi familia o Itachi muriesen. No quiero separarme de lo que me es importante- Se acercó hasta llegar a la pelirrosa

-Sasuke…- Se separó totalmente de Kanon para hundir su rostro en el pecho del moreno quien respondió a su abrazo tristemente.- Sasuke…- volvió a decir llorando desconsoladamente. El muchacho sólo podía acariciar el cabello ensangrentado de la muchacha, no sabía qué hacer más que pensar en una solución.

-Oye, Monstruo blanco- dijo riéndose

-Me llamo Kanon, chico del odio- dijo la bestia también riendo, haciendo que la muchacha sonriera y dejara de sollozar

-Tengo la solución- Dijo haciendo que ambos, tanto la bestia como la Sabia lo miraran rápidamente colocando toda su atención en lo que él decía- Es fácil, eres una bestia, una bestia con cola

-¿Enserio?- dijo irónicamente el lobo rodando los ojos

-Sí, eres igual que el Biju de Naruto o del pulpo del tipo del rap, también puedes ser sellado en un humano, no hace falta que te sellen a manera de exterminación, solo necesitan sellarte como Biju- Tras las palabras mencionadas la Sabia sólo pudo sonreír

-Es mucho poder, ningún humano podría contenerlo- Objetó la bestia

-Podemos solucionar eso- dijo la pelirrosa- Extraeremos al resto de tus hermanos, tu poder disminuirá mucho y luego podré sellarte en mí, soy una Sabia, no una Humana, podré contenerte.

-….- El Diez colas lo meditó, no contradecía nada de lo dicho excepto por el último punto, no quería hacer sufrir a la muchacha pues sabía cómo la gente la miraría por ser un jinchuriki

-Te sellaremos en mí, estoy acostumbrado a que me miren como un bicho raro – dijo Sasuke ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de la muchacha y una agradecida por parte de la bestia

-Bien, ya todo está decidido- El lobo aulló al cielo y todo desapareció, trayéndolos de vuelta al ex campo de batalla-

.

.

-Sakura chan!- gritó Naruto abrazando a su compañera

-Gracias al cielo, me tenían preocupada- Dijo la Hokage acercándose al azabache y a la pelirrosa, sin embargo se detuvo mirando preocupada a la bestia de diez colas que estaba tras ellos

- Está bien, ya nadie la controla, pero debemos…- No sabía cómo, pero debía decirle que necesitaban a ocho jinchurikis si contaban con que Kurama se quedara con Naruto

-Debemos sellar a las ocho bestias con cola, necesitamos jichurukis, nueve si es que Naruto no se queda con Kurama- Dijo simplemente el Uchiha el voz alta ganándose la atención de todos, mientras hablaba como si hablase del clima

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron varios al unísono. Todos esperaban que sellaran a la bestia y ahora volvían sin sellarla y pidiendo gente voluntaria para ser jinchurikis

-Yo quiero.- Dijo el Kazekage sin vacilar caminando hasta la pelirrosa

-Gaara sama…- susurró Mitsuri, una chica de pelo Cataño claro hasta los hombros, al ver cómo su amado –en secreto- Iba voluntariamente a condenarse

-Gaara…-susurró Naruto mirándolo sorprendido

-Para ser sinceros extraño tener a una bestia loca intentando matarme para liberarse y destruir la arena- dijo seriamente ganándose las risas del rubio-

-Gaara- Dijo aun riéndose el rubio- Te comprendo, cuando Sakura chan se llevó a Kurama, también lo extrañé- dijo al oído del pelirrojo, a modo de secreto

-_Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta_- Dijo burlonamente Kurama en la mente del rubio. Y es que el muchacho había olvidado que aún Kurama estaba sellado en él y por tanto podía escucharlo y leer sus pensamientos

-Eh… A si, ¡Claro que me quedo con Kurama! ¿Dónde más conseguiré un zorro gruñón?- dijo riéndose el rubio uniéndosele varias voces más

-Ey, ustedes, yo quiero a mi Biju de vuelta- Bee, el ex Jinchuuriki de Gyuki llegaba exigiendo a su bestia

-Claro- dijo Naruto chocando su mano, en forma de puño con la del hombre del rap

-Ahora viene lo complicado… Necesitamos a los restantes siete jinchurikis…- Dijo la pelirrosa cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión triste

-Los encontraremos- Afirmó simplemente el azabache, apoyando en silencio a su compañera

-Yo quiero tener a la bestia que tenía mi maestro- Una ruba de pelo hasta la cintura llegó hasta ellos sorprendiendo a quienes la reconocieron

-Hotaru…- Susurró Kakashi al reconocer a la joven acompañarte del jinchuriki del Seis colas

-No la culpo por la muerte de mi maestro… quiero tenerla para ya no estar sola… quiero tenerla porque es el recuerdo de mi maestro –susurró bajando su cabeza

-Hotaru…-el rubio comprendía el dolor de la muchacha, ella perdió a su maestro cuando le extrajeron su Biju, sin embargo no sabía que estaba peleando en la guerra- ¿por qué estás aquí?- preguntó

- Porque tú estás aquí, y porque mi maestro abría luchado por defenderme, así como yo lo hago con mi pueblo- Dijo levantando la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- La pelirrosa le sonrió y se acercó a ella abrazándola. Luego la rubia miró con curiosidad al Jubi tras la Sabia y se acercó para tocar su pelaje, mientras Kanon cerraba sus ojos ante el contacto

-Faltan seis…- Dijo Gaara

-Cinco- dijo Shino dando un paso al frente- quiero tener al siete colas, por su forma me llevaría bien con él

Una gota descendió por la frente de varios de los presentes, y cómo no si sabían que el otro nombre del siete colas era: Escarabajo Rinoceronte de Siete Colas. Y claro, Shino amaba a todo lo que implicara insectos

-Cinco entonces… faltan jinchurikis para el gato gigante, la tortuga pirata, el mono gruñón y el caballo marino con sonrisa siniestra- dijo Naruto recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de la pelirrosa

-Tienen nombres, y los sabes todos- reprendió mientras el rubio se frotaba la cabeza quejándose del golpe

-Pero…- iba a refutar cuando la amenaza de un nuevo golpe lo calló

-Si no les molesta, quisiera llevarme al tres colas conmigo… venía de mi aldea su ex jinchuriki después de todo…- La Mizukage se acercó a ellos sonriendo

-Gracias Mizukage sama…- dijo la Hokage

-Me gustan los gatos… siempre durmiendo- Dijo Shikamaru dando un paso al frente- Aunque es problemático, me gustaría quedarme con el Gato Demonio de Dos Colas

-Shikamaru…- Susurró Temari mirando sorprendida al de coleta

-Eso los dejaría con dos. – siguió hablando el chico controlador de las sombras

-Pido ambas, no dejaré que Konoha se quede con todas- Dijo desafiante el pequeño Tsuchikage

-No has aprendido nada…- Reprendió su enorme acompañante levantándolo y colocándolo en sus hombros- No lo escuchen por favor, no haría feliz a las bestias con cola-

-Igualmente no se las daríamos, después de todas ya tienen jinchuriki- Habló la Hokage con una vena palpitando en su frente- Me quedo con el demonio caballo delfín de cinco colas

-Y yo con el de cuatro colas, sería un desperdicio de mi juventud no hacerlo- mientras hablaba el chico de grandes cejas, Lee, avanzaba con su dedo pulgar alzado en símbolo de victoria-

-Bien, ya están todos, ahora falta el principal…-La Hokage miró con algo de temor a Kanon mientras era acariciado por Hotaru

-Yo lo tendré- El azabache dio un paso al frete mientras todos en un silencio absoluto lo miraron esperando que no hablara en serio

-¡¿Que qué?!- gritó Naruto una vez digirió la noticia

-¿tengo que repetirlo?- alzó una ceja molesto

.

_Pero terminar con el odio no es fácil_

_._

-Vamos… debemos- La pelirrosa intentó calmarlos colocándose entre ambos, separándolos con sus brazos sin embargo fue interrumpida por un Kunai dirigido hacia su cabeza-

-No te dejaré- La voz de Kanon se escuchó en la mente de todos los presentes mientras ponía una mano frente a la pelirrosa, recibiendo el Kunai en ella.- Si quieres odiarme ódiame, puedes lastimarme, puedes matarme, pero no dejaré que toques a Sakura. –Agregó la bestia furiosa.

-¡Por tu culpa murió Ayumi!... ¡el ya no volverá!- gritó una pelinegra con otro kunai listo para lanzarlo. No era la única triste, muchas personas estaban heridas y muchas más llorando por la muerte de sus seres queridos

.

_Porque en una guerra nadie gana_

.

-¿la atacas por la muerte de un hombre? ¿Aun cuando ella ha salvado a miles más?- preguntó Naruto poniéndose frente a la muchacha.

-Ya veo… es verdad, el que haya matado a muchas personas, no cambiará. ¿Desistirías si Ayumi vuelve contigo?- preguntó ahora la Bestia

.

_El dolor no se terminaría tan fácilmente_

_._

-El…- cayó de rodillas al piso mientras lloraba por la idea de volver a ver a su amado

-Kanon…- murmuró la pelirrosa

-Si uso mi chakra será más fácil sellarme… pero debemos hacerlo rápido o mi cuerpo llegará a su poder máximo y entonces… ya no habrá alternativa

-Entonces hagámoslo- Dijo el azabache

-Sasuke…- la pelirrosa dudó pero luego cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos ya no hubo ninguna duda en ellos.- Todos aléjense un kilómetro. Kanon, al centro- comenzó a dar órdenes las cuales eran cumplidas velozmente- los candidatos a jinchuriki, rodeen a Kanon a treinta metros en un círculo. Naruto, aléjate y protege al resto de la alianza, Gyuki, junto a Kanon.- En menos de un minuto ya todo estaba listo

.

_La forma de acabar con ese odio_

_._

-Ya está.- Avisó la Hokage

-Les dolerá si no son compatibles con su Biju, en tal caso, deberán retroceder o podrían salir lastimados. Necesito ante todo concentración y que se retiren si tienen dudas- Miro a su alrededor, más, nadie se retiró- Bien, comenzaremos

La pelirrosa suspiró profundamente. Había dos bestias al centro y nueve posibles Jinchurikis, si algo fallaba, debería ella tomar a la bestia y separarla de Kanon o no podría sellarlo.

-Comenzaré en tres…dos… uno… ¡ahora!- gritó y todos cerraron sus ojos. La muchacha puso sus manos en el piso a escasos metros de las bestias. El cielo se oscureció y no hubo ningún sonido a kilómetros del lugar. Parecía que todo estaba petrificado.

De pronto una luz roja apareció bajo las manos de la pelirrosa rodeando a las bestias con cola, al tiempo que otra también aparecía bajo los pies de los jinchuriki. El circulo que rodeaba a las bestias se separó en dos, mientras la luz que ahora rodeaba al Ocho colas se unía a la luz de Killer bee.

Ocho líneas rojas unieron a Kanon con el resto de los jinchurikis.

.

_La esperanza… _

.

La muchacha que hasta hace minutos odiaba a la pelirrosa, ahora rogaba por su amado, al igual que todos los de la alianza ninja, porque todos habían sufrido la pérdida de alguien, es que unieron sus voces suplicando por el regreso se sus seres amados

-¡Kanon, debes hacerlo ahora!- Gritó la muchacha. Entonces la bestia miró al cielo y aulló mientras una luz blanca salía desde su boca hasta en cielo, perdiéndose en éste. Tras unos minutos la luz regresó, en forma de lluvia y que cayó en todos los cuerpos de aquellos que ya no tenían vida, e incluso quienes ya no tenían cuerpo la misma luz se unió para formarles uno. Pasaron unos minutos y la lluvia paró al igual que el aullido.

.

…_Y la alegría de recuperar lo que perdiste, termina con ese odio_

.

Y entonces sucedió. Gritos y llantos, alegría y risas. Todo explotó al ver cómo los muertos cobraban vida, y cómo aquellos por los que lloraron, regresaron.

-¡Funcionó!- les gritó Naruto mientras la Sabia sonreía.

Miraron a Kanon y abriendo sus ojos notaron cómo la vida humana no era la única que volvía. Aquel campo de batalla, tras morir, ahora cobraba vida. Todo se volvió verde y la sangre desapareció del piso.

-Vamos… Kanon, falta lo más difícil…- pidió la muchacha, tras ver a la jadeante bestia, mientras mordía su dedo y luego lo ponía en el piso.

La primera bestia salió, unida a la pelirrosa por un hilo de chakra azul, en forma de espíritu semi transparente. Fue _Shukaku_ de Una Cola, el mapache, quien tras sonreírle a la Sabia siguió avanzando hasta Gaara, agachándose y uniéndose a él.

-Uno…-Contó la pelirrosa.

Hizo lo mismo nuevamente solo que ahora con _Matatabi_, el Gato Demonio de Dos Colas. Entonces ésta vez también tras sonreír se unió a Shikamaru

-Dos- La pelirrosa comenzaba a cansarse, pero continuó

_Isobu_, la Tortuga de Tres Colas se unió a la Mizukage, quien gimió levemente pero no retrocedió. La pelirrosa la observó y se tranquilizó al ver que la respiración de la mujer también lo hacía.

_Son Gokū_, El Mono de Cuatro Colas se unió a Lee, quien rió al parecer por alguna estupidez del cuatro colas, y es que una gran amistad se formaba de inmediato entre los jinchurikis y sus Bijus al ver que voluntariamente éstos los aceptaban, sin odio ni rencor alguno

_Kokuo_, el Caballo Delfín de Cinco Colas se unió a la Hokage sin problema alguno ante la jadeante y cansada pelirrosa

_Saiken_, la Babosa de Seis Colas fue quien tuvo el mayor problema. Hotaru anteriormente había recibido un jutsu prohibido el cual incrustaron en su espalda, y pese a que ahora ya no contaba con él, su cuerpo se resistía a recibir nuevamente algo tan poderoso, y la bestia era aún más poderosa que el jutsu por lo que la muchacha gritó de dolor

-No te dejaré sola- La voz de un desconocido por varios llegó al terreno donde estaban sellando a las bestias ante las atentas miradas de todos. Era la voz de un recién resucitado- No sería un buen maestro si hiciera eso-

-Shishou…- susurró Hotaru mientras era abrazada por el desconocido. Sakura miró preocupada a la muchacha pero se relajó al ver que se trataba de Utakata

-_A él también… gracias Kanon- _pensó la Sabia

El hombre recién resucitado abrazando a la muchacha tomó la mayor parte del chakra de la bestia de seis colas, por lo que la rubia ya no tuvo ningún problema con el sello

Entonces siguió _Chomei_, el Escarabajo Rinoceronte de Siete Colas, quien más deprisa que todos los demás, se apresuró a unirse a Shino, pues desde un principio sintió alegría de pertenecerle a alguien que supiera tanto de insectos, notándolo gracias a la cantidad de ellos que lo rodeaban en todo momento

La pelirrosa cayó de rodillas al piso, cansada porque desde un principio casi no tuvo chakra, y ahora lo usaba todo

-Solo faltan dos…- murmuró llevando ambas mamos al piso, uniendo ahora a Killer bee con Gyuki

-¡Vamos Sakura!- gritó Naruto acercándose con clones quienes tomaron a los semi inconscientes jinchurikis

-¡Tú puedes!- Ahora la alianza entera gritaba apoyando a la muchacha, dándole ánimos. Solo faltaba unir a la bestia de Diez colas con Sasuke, aunque muy por dentro la idea no le simpatizaba en absoluto a la muchacha

-Sakura…

-¡ánimo!

-¡Lo lograrás!

-¡Puedes hacerlo!

-¡No te rindas!

_Los gritos animando el último esfuerzo que terminaría con todo el dolor, se hizo sentir _

Los vivos, los resucitados. Todos apoyaban y daban ánimos a la muchacha para que terminara con el sellado de las bestias

-Porque el amor es el remedio del odio… y su fuerza… - murmuró la pelirrosa atando a la bestia de diez colas con el azabache.

Sasuke gritó cayendo de rodillas al piso, entonces la Sabia supo que pasaría lo mismo que con Hotaru. El azabache había tenido que soportar el sello de Orochimaru, y aunque fuese un Uchiha no podría con esto

**-¡Porque el amor es el remedio del odio… y su fuerza… es la esperanza!-** gritó ahora haciendo otro hilo azul, que ahora unía a los tres: Kanon, Sasuke y Sakura

.

.

.

.

_Cuando el dolor se comparte, se hace más llevadero._

.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Me dolía todo, hasta cada célula y parte de mi cuerpo, me dolía. Era el horrible dolor de usar más chakra del que tenías y eso claro, me pasó por sellar parte de Kanon en Sasuke y la mayor parte de él en mí cuando ya no podía más. De verdad… soy una molestia…

-_Una Sabia molestia-_ escuché la voz de Kanon en mi mente, que nuevamente me reclamaba por haber sellado la mayor parte de su chakra en mí

-_Vamos... Kanon ¿acaso no te agrada estar conmigo?- _pregunté sabiendo cual sería su respuesta

-_Claro que quiero…. Pero no me agrada la idea de ver cómo estás. La gente sufre por verte así, yo puedo verte desde Sasuke, puedo ver el estado en el que estás… y es horrible, Sakura_

_-¿tan mal?-_ pregunté pues sabía… sabía que desde hacía varias semanas estaba inconsciente, quería despertar pero no podía y lo peor de todo es que la única manera de despertar era liberando a Kanon lo que claro, no iba a hacer o de lo contrario volvería con el mismo problema que antes de sellarlo

_-Has estado inconsciente 7 semanas niña, cada día veo cómo lloran porque simplemente no despiertas, cómo se lamentan por no haber podido hacer algo antes de que todo pasara, por no poder despertarte…_

_-Vamos, es hora de nuestro intento diario… ésta vez lo aremos al contrario de ayer, tu disminuirás tu chakra al máximo mientras yo intento despertar. Ahora_

_**Fin Sakura POV**_

Kanon se contrajo al máximo mientras Sakura dominaba a totalidad su mente e intentaba despertar… Un agudo dolor en su cabeza intentó detenerla pero no lo logró ya que ella ignorándolo siguió con su intento de despertar

-Sakura…- escuchó una débil voz y por unos segundos pareció notar como alguien estaba tomando su mano. Entonces con más fuerza que antes intento despertar- Sakura- la voz era más nítida que antes, y el tacto más fuerte-¡Sakura!- ésta vez fue un grito. Ella con su última fuerza, intentó despertar con todo lo que tenía hasta que lo logró

-ahh…- solo podía jadear como si hubiese estado ahogándose mientras era rodeada por unos fuertes brazos

-Sakura…-la muchacha viendo borrosamente notó que se encontraba en la camilla de un hospital, por lo que probablemente estarían en Konoha

-Sasuke…- murmuró con voz débil. Estuvo inconsciente por siete semanas donde luchó para despertar hasta que lo logró

-Bienvenida – dijo el azabache tomándola por la cintura para luego ya de pié, abrazarla fuertemente juntando sus labios

-Te extrañé…- murmuró la muchacha en el oído del muchacho

-Yo…también- dijo apenas audiblemente mientras miraba hacia otro lado, avergonzado

-¡Sasuke!- gritó un rubio que entraba a la habitación paralizándose al ver a su compañera consciente en los brazos de azabache-Sakura…chan…- susurró antes de correr y abrazarlos a ambos, haciendo que los tres cayeran sobre la cama, donde al instante el Uchiha empujó al Uzumaki haciendo que éste cayera al piso, evitando así que aplastara a la pelirrosa

-Hmp, está débil, no la molestes

-¿desde cuándo tan sobreprotector? Ah… ya sé- dijo el rubio juntando ambas manos, una con su puño cerrado- Desde que cuidas día a noche a Sakura chan desde que cayó en coma, desde que no dejas que nadie se le hacerque si no es la Hokage o una de las enfermeras de su confianza, desde que entré y tu estabas a punto de be-

-Calla- Dijo el Uchiha mirándolo con el chakra de la bestia de diez colas visible al igual que varios Sharingan a la vez en sus ojos

-Em… oigan! Despertó Sakura chan!- gritó el rubio a todo pulmón dejando casi sordos a sus compañeros de equipo

-¡Sakura!- gritó la Hokage entrando corriendo a la habitación

-Mi bella flor de- miró al Uchiha que estaba juntando chakra en su mano para hacer un chidori- em…Sakura san…- corrigió Lee alejándose del Uchiha

-Gracias al cielo- Dijo Shizune entrando tras Lee, seguida de Ino, Hinata y varios más.

_Muchas personas la visitaron ese día, el día en que ella despertó de su sueño de cinco semanas, en las cuales todos lloraron por su impotencia de no haber podido ayudarla, TODOS, incluyendo a cierto cubo de hielo Uchiha_

-Sakura chan, si sigues reponiéndote así de rápido por el chakra de Kanon, dijo la vieja que te darían de alta en tres días

-¿vieja?- preguntó la Hokage golpeando la cabeza del rubio- Por otro lado, Sakura, deberás descansar, estos tres días no te moverás hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a ser un jinchuriki y que recuperes las siete semanas que estuviste inconsciente.

-Claro frentona, debes "descansar"- dijo con ironía mirando de reojo al azabache quien desvió la vista

-Bueno ya, todos fuera, es muy tarde- exigió la Hokage observando el sol que apenas alumbraba por la ventana- Hasta mañana Sakura- Dijo la mujer mientras de un puñetazo sacaba a Lee por la ventana ya que era el que más se reusaba a irse

Cerró la puerta al salir, y donde antes hubo hasta quince personas, ahora solo quedaba la pelirrosa y el azabache

-Sasuke…

-Eso fue absurdo, exponiéndote así al peligro- reprendió el azabache a la muchacha recordando cómo sufrió al verla caer y no despertar, cómo él, quien no lloraba por nada, lo hizo al pensar que la pelirrosa pudiese no volver a abrir los ojos.

-Lo siento…- Dijo la muchacha agachando su vista hasta las cobijas de la cama, donde se encontraba sentada. De antemano sabía que eso pasaría una vez estuvieran solos

-Me alegro de que despertaras- Esta vez su voz fue mucho más dulce. Se sentó junto a la Sabia tomando su rostro para luego besar su frente, sus mejillas, su mentón y finalmente sus labios.

Ambos respondieron a los labios del otro con fuerza, con deseo. Las manos de la muchacha se enredaron en el pelo del Uchiha, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Lo mismo hizo el azabache mientras con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de la muchacha, hasta que en busca de más contacto sus manos se perdieron bajo la blusa de hospital de la joven. Un simple beso se transformó en caricias que llevaron a otra cosa, y antes de notarlo, ambos estaban desnudos con sus cuerpos sudorosos y sus vistas llenas de lujuria.

-Nunca… dejé de amarte, Sasuke- Dijo la muchacha entrecortadamente mientras cruzaba sus pies tras la cintura del moreno- Te amo

-Yo… te… a- iba a hablar más fue interrumpido por un bezo de la muchacha

-No es tu estilo decir lo que sientes- le recordó la muchacha mientras besaba su cuello

-Hmp… yo… ya no sé quién soy- Dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre la muchacha

-Yo sí lo sé, eres el vengador que amo- Dijo antes de que a ambos se les nublara la vista del placer que sentían

.

.

-Sasuke…- Susurró triste la pelirrosa al recordar la noche anterior con el azabache, sin embargo hoy él no había aparecido por el lugar

-_Déjalo, debe estar aclarando sus ideas_

Kanon intentaba calmarla pero era inútil.

-Aclarar sus ideas…-susurró la muchacha abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos- ¡Maldición! –dijo mientras salía de su habitación en el Hospital

-¡Sakura chan! Ya es de noche, ¿a dónde…?- Su rubio amigo iba a preguntarle sin embargo fue ignorado olímpicamente

-La última vez que aclaró sus ideas…

-_Sakura…-_susurró Kanon

-Fue la noche en que dejó la aldea- terminó de agregar la pelirrosa llegando hasta las primeras bancas de la salida de Konoha, donde hacía ya años, Sasuke la había dejado inconsciente para irse de la aldea- Debería…

-¿Sakura?- preguntó el azabache caminando por el lugar en dirección a la pelirrosa, quien notó que éste iba vestido con unas sandalias ninja y su vestimenta de Hebi

-No te será tan fácil Uchiha, no dejaré que te vayas, no ésta vez- Dijo mientras Kanon usaba su fuerza para ayudarla a mantenerse en pié. La pelirrosa aún con su fuerza necesitaba tres días de reposo absoluto y en las primeras horas no se le ocurrió otras cosa que la brillante idea de tener sexo con el moreno, y a la siguiente noche correr tras él para evitar que dejara la aldea

-Sakura… no puedo quedarme… - Dijo apenado bajando su rostro tristemente- Es la aldea por la cual mi hermano se sacrificó con su vida y reputación… y por la cual mi clan y mi familia murieron, no me pidas que me quede por favor- rogó apretando sus puños- Todos ellos están muertos, así que yo…

-Dame el chakra restante de Kanon y espera aquí hasta el amanecer, entonces si no logro convencerte de que te quedes puedes irte- dijo la muchacha muy segura de sí misma

-m…- Sasuke quería creer en las palabras que decía la mujer, pero al verla tan débil dudó

-Vamos, que me queda poco tiempo- dijo acercándose a él

-Está bien, hasta el amanecer- dijo suspirando

.

_El también quería vivir, quería creer en una vida feliz junto a la muchacha que intentaba salvarlo_

,

Rápidamente la muchacha unió sus frentes y con un hilo de chakra azul extrajo el chakra que tenía Sasuke de la bestia de diez colas. Luego besó sus labios los cuales rápidamente respondieron a ella.

-Nos vemos al amanecer, en Konoha- Dijo retirándose del lugar a saltos, ayudada siempre por el chakra de Kanon pues ella aún estaba demasiado débil

**Sasuke POV**

Solo logré ver la espalda de Sakura al irse. Quise creer en sus palabras, en que lograría convencerme de que me quedara. Yo mismo no quería irme, estaba encariñándome demasiado con la pelirrosa lo cual no me molestaba, pero sí me molestaba el lugar, pues aquí fue donde todos lo que amaba murieron, y donde Itachi comenzó con su calvario el cual no terminaría jamás.

-Sakura….- susurré mientras me sentaba en la banca, lo que me hizo recordar el día en que dejé la aldea y ella intentó detenerme. Me dolió el dejarla aquí, sola. Recuerdo cómo besé su frente y limpié las lágrimas de sus mejillas antes de irme y dejarla. Siempre me arrepentí por eso, aunque no se comparó con lo que después le hice… cuando intenté matarla… Soy un monstruo… - Soy un monstruo… aniki

Miré el cielo por varias horas hasta que noté que comenzaba a amanecer. Cerré mis ojos y esperé un poco más, dándole más tiempo a Sakura para que alistara lo que sea que usaría para intentar convencerme de que me quedara.

Cuando abrí nuevamente mis ojos ya había amanecido. Me puse de pié y caminé lentamente al centro de Konoha, esperando por la molestia en que tanto pensaba. ¿por qué no podía parar de pensar en ella? Ah, claro, me había enamorado. Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado de una bella molestia pelirrosa. Reí con mis pensamientos mientras llegaba al centro de la aldea

**Fin Sasuke POV**

Tras unos segundos el azabache se sorprendió el no ver a ningún ninja por los alrededores, por lo que sin dudarlo corrió hasta llegar a su destino, con una horrible corazonada en su pecho. Entonces escuchó la voz de la "Hokage gruñona" como él mismo había apodado, y vio cómo la aldea entera estaba rodeándola, escuchando lo que decía

-"Y es por esto, que Itachi Uchiha es considerado inocente y un héroe de Konoha, así como Danzo un criminal rango s aún después de muerto. Sasuke Uchiha es considerado inocente pues él cegado por el dolor mató justamente al verdadero e intelectual asesino de su clan. Les repito por última vez… Itachi Uchiha asesinó a su clan por una cruel orden, pues los ancianos del consejo, temieron tontamente a los Uchihas ya que éstos eran muy poderosos. Aquel encargado de ejecutar tal orden fue el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha. No supimos antes la verdad por eso esto sólo se sabe ahora. Les ruego que Nadie odie a los Uchiha, pues Itachi sólo tuvo la opción de matar a su clan y así dejar vivo a su hermano menor, de lo contrario también lo matarían. Itachi fue un héroe…"

Sasuke estaba petrificado, inmóvil y sorprendido a más no poder. La Hokage estaba culpando a los ancianos del consejo, declarando a Itachi un héroe y a su clan en ningún momento lo desprestigió diciendo que planeaban un golpe de estado.

-Sakura…- susurró tras varios minutos, notando que su pelirrosa no estaba presente.

La Hokage notó al azabache por lo que agregó a su discurso.-"Todo esto se sabe por una fuente confiable, así que no hay que ponerlo en duda pues se puede comprobar. Ahora, hay quienes siguen sufriendo la muerte de personas inocentes antes de la guerra, a todas ellas, debo pedirles que se dirijan al monumento cerca del barrio Uchiha."

El azabache notó la indirecta por lo que a máxima velocidad corrió hasta allí. Sin embargo al llegar con ira comprobó que el monumento había sido destruido.

-Era un monumento para recordar, no necesitas recordar a los que están vivos, muchacho- Una voz que no conoció del todo bien llegó hasta sus oídos, por lo que siguiéndola llegó hasta el destruido barrio Uchiha sin embargo… ya no estaba destruido

-¡Azuma!- Gritó una pelinegra con un bebé en brazos. Kurenai, corrió hasta llegar y abrazar a su amado

-Ji…raija sensei -susurró entrecortadamente Naruto tras Sasuke.

.

_Aquellos que habían perdido la vida antes de la guerra, también habían vuelto a la vida._

.

El moreno distinguió a algunas personas conocidas y a otras no tanto, claro que, se alegró al no ver a ninja serpiente por allí, como Kabuto

Un grito desgarrador lo sacó de sus pensamientos por lo que corrió atravesando la entrada de su clan, esquivando a los resucitados y notando cómo no sólo su exterior había cambiado, también su interior. El barrio Uchiha estaba tan bien como lo recordaba de niño, antes de que la matanza tuviera lugar

Otro grito se escuchó y él continuó con su camino, velozmente y con una extraña corazonada.

.

_Aquellos asesinados injustamente…también_

.

Petrificado totalmente observó la escena frente a él. Sonrió sinceramente lleno de alegría al ver cómo la mayoría de su clan había sido resucitado, incluyendo a su Padre y a su Madre. Sin embargo otro grito desgarrador se escuchó y entonces notó que todos estaban en círculo rodeando a unas personas

Reconoció a quien lloraba tan desconsoladamente, era Ino, acompañada de los sollozos de Hinata y de Tenten. Entonces distinguió a su hermano Itachi, a quien se alegró de ver sin embargo al notar que una lágrima caía por su rostro cayó en cuenta de lo que miraba en sus brazos, lo que en ellos cargaba: una muchacha, llena de sangre y por quienes lloraban. Una melena rosa

.

_**Y su mundo se vino abajo**_

.

_.Horas antes:_

_-Sakura, sabes que eso no será gratis, aquella vez contábamos con la sangre de todos los del campo de batalla, pero ahora…._

_-Lo sé, Kanon. Revivir a quienes quiero no será gratis, y si el precio es mi vida estoy dispuesta a darla_

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡SAKURAAA!

.

.

.

.

-Calma torpe… estoy viva… pero si vuelves a gritar así… moriré de verdad

.

.

_**... ...**_

_**...**__**.**_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

_**... ...**_

* * *

.

Konishiwa!

Felíz por el final de éste fic, es mi obra maestra *o* (es el primero que hago XDDD)

y bueno, qué quieren? aplaudirme? felicitarme? odiarme? tirarme tomatazos y tortazos?

Gracias por haber seguido éste fic, ya llegó a su final... ¿quieren epílogo?

comentarios extra:

1.-Si Pein por poseer el Rinnegen pudo revivir a media Konoha, ¿por qué la bestia que se dice originó al mundo no puede revivir a un par de millones de muertos?

2.-Gracias por responder a mi pregunta, y perdón por asustarlos con el falzo aviso del cap 16, pero ahora ya está listo éste cap, el final

3.-Dulcecito311, creo que tenemos gustos muy parecidos

4.-Próximo Sabado a ésta misma hora, el epílogo si lo quieren

5.- Utakata está vivo *o*... a claro, Jiraija, Azuma y el resto tambien, junto a los buenos (sólo los buenos) del clan uchiha

6.-Sakura y Sasuke son unos pervertidos... en la cama de un hospital...jajajaj

7-Gracias por leer mis comentarios sin sentido! espero me apoyen en mis próximos proyectos!


	17. Epilogo

_**Odio y esperanza:**_

**… …**

**…**

**_._**

**_Epilogo: _**

**_Uno…dos… tres. _**

**_._**

**…**

**… …**

.

-Cinco meses…

.

.

Llovía fuertemente en muchos lugares a la vez. La aldea de la lluvia, de la niebla, de Konoha, e incluso de la arena. Era una lluvia triste y melancólica, que recordaba a muchos la alegría de estar hoy con lo que amaban… y a una, la tristeza de no poder hacerlo.

.

.

-Han pasado cinco meses….

.

.

La guerra había terminado, y el mundo entero se regocijaba lleno de paz y alegría. Los jinchurikis no tenían problemas con sus Bijus, ninguna de las naciones lo tenía.

.

.

-cinco meses… Kanon

.

.

Todos estaban felices. Tras la pelirrosa resucitara a los ninjas caídos antes y durante la batalla, todos yacían felices junto a sus familias, junto a los que creyeron perdidos

.

.

-…y es mi culpa…

.

.

Todos alegres y sin embargo, eso no incluía a quien les había dado tanta felicidad, quien había arriesgado tanto para que el resto fuese feliz y que ahora mismo, yacía llena de tristeza y dolor bajo la lluvia en medio del bosque, sin importarle si se mojaba o si alguien la atacaba

.

.

-que ya no estás conmigo…-susurró- Han pasado cinco meses de todo aquello, y es mi culpa que ahora, no estés conmigo Kanon- repitió completamente su frase, cayendo de rodillas al piso, llenando su ropa negra de barro mientras el agua seguía empapándola, compartiendo su dolor

-Sakura…- un azabache llegó hasta ella, y la tomó en sus brazos cargándola mientras ella no ponía ninguna resistencia

-Lo perdí… por mi culpa Sasuke… - susurró la pelirrosa llena de dolor aferrándose al pecho del muchacho- Soy igual que los que lo liberaron… al final solo terminé lastimándolo…

-No… no lo eres, recuerda que él prefirió hacerlo, no es tu culpa- el azabache intentaba calmar a la muchacha cuyas lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia- Mírame Sakura…calmaré tu dolor, duerme.- La mujer haciendo caso a las palabras del muchacho, lo miró a los ojos cuyo Sharingan giraba tristemente al igual que el rostro de su dueño.

El firme agarre de la mujer fue aflojándose hasta que su mano cayó sobre su abdomen, mientras que la respiración de ella se volvía más profunda y tranquila

.

.

-¡Sakura!- gritó la rubia Hokage al verla inconsciente en los brazos del muchacho- Cancelaré la búsqueda, Shizune, llama a los que la buscaban, diles que Sasuke la encontró

-Hi- La muchacha salió velozmente de la oficina de la Hokage mientras el muchacho dejaba a la pelirrosa en el sillón para que estuviese más cómoda

-Esto es demasiado… ya no puedo soportarlo, ni ella… ni yo- susurró el muchacho arrodillándose junto a la muchacha, acariciando su rostro, que antes estuvo lleno de dolor y ahora se veía tan tranquilo

-¿usaste nuevamente el Sharingan en ella?- la rubia suspiró agotada- Tienes razón, esto no puede seguir. Antes no encontrábamos nada… pero al parecer eso se acabó- sonrió tristemente la Hokage mientras comprobaba e pulso de su ex alumna- No te preocupes, entra

-ya casi está todo listo, Hokage sama.- Itachi con su traje de ambu puesto, más no su máscara, apareció en el lugar frente al escritorio, como si siempre hubiese estado allí

-eres el líder de los Uchiha, no hace falta tanta formalidad. Acércate.- ella se apartó mientras el peli negro de coleta baja, se acercaba preocupado a los muchachos en el sillón

-Lo siento Sasuke… ya pronto estará bien… el Kazekage logró encontrar a los jinchuriki faltantes… pronto el dolor de Sakura se irá- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano, quien con una mano acariciaba los cabellos de la pelirrosa y con la otra tomaba sus manos.

.

.

.

-¡Kazekage sama!- gritó un rubia que corría velozmente junto a un pelinegro con kimono celeste

-Hotaru san…. Utakata san… al fin los encontramos.- suspiró aliviado el pelirrojo al ver llegar a los jinchurikis del seis colas

-Saiken, nos dijo que algo malo ocurría con su hermano Kanon, pero caí enferma y no pudimos continuar con el viaje – se disculpó la muchacha inclinándose

-Debemos irnos ahora por el camino les cuento todo. Serán pocas horas para llegar a Konoha si usamos el chakra de los bijus, ¿están de acuerdo? –ellos asintieron mientras el mapache en su interior bufaba antes la innecesaria pregunta- ¿Saiken?- preguntó mirándolos y recibiendo como respuesta una fuerte presencia de chakra del seis colas- Vamos- dijo y los tres emprendieron una desesperada carrera hasta la Hoja. Utakata llevaba en su espalda a la muchacha, ya que él ahora poseía la totalidad del chakra de la bestia por lo que Hotaru no podría seguirles el paso

-¿no traes escolta?- preguntó el pelinegro, Utakata al percatarse de que el pelirrojo estaba solo

-no, no hubiesen podido seguirme el ritmo. Pero ahora debo contarles lo sucedido desde que ustedes se marcharon.- suspiró tomando más impuso y aumentando la velocidad junto a sus acompañantas para continuar hablando- Sakura, quien logró sellar las bestias con cola en nuestro interior y también lo logró con Kanon, el Jubi, está destrozada psicológicamente desde hace tres meses. Desde hace dos semanas buscamos la manera de contactar a todos ustedes me alegra haber podido hacerlo ya que sabía que se esconderían bien para que nadie los molestara ni a ustedes ni a sus bijus. El caso es que es nuestra culpa lo que le sucede a la muchacha y debemos hacer algo por ella

-Si hablas con rodeos no entiendo- reprochó Utakata tomando la mano de la rubia por sobre su hombro y aumentando el paso

-Shishou…

-Está bien. Discúlpenme, les contaré más a detalle.-Tomó más aire y habló ya sin rodeos- Sakura con su vida, su chakra y la ayuda de Kanon, logró revivir a la gente en el campo de batalla, además de sellar a los Bijus en nosotros. Tras revivir a esos millones de personas tanto ella como Kanon cayeron en la inconsciencia para despertar siete semanas después; Hasta ahí ustedes saben, sin embargo luego… ella no había terminado del todo con el dolor de los demás, como quería. Entonces reconstruyó el barrio Uchiha, y revivió a las personas del clan que habían muerto a manos de Itachi, así como al Sannin maestro de Naruto, y a otro par de cientos de personas. Eso ocurrió al día siguente que ella despertara. Revivió a mucha gente… demasiada, quiso cargar con todo el dolor y sin embargo… fue mucho para ella.

Ofreció su sangre y su vida para lograr revivirlos a todos, pero Kanon no lo permitió… el Jubi la amaba así como todos los bijus lo hacen, a la Sabia. Él cambió sin que ella lo notara, el corazón de Sakura había dejado de latir, ella aquel día… dejó de respirar por unos momentos. Las muchachas que la acompañaron lo notaron e intentaron ayudar pero ya no había nada que hacer, inclusive Itachi intentó ayudarla... pero era muy tarde.

Sasuke llegó al lugar y al ver a la muchacha muerta, gritó lleno de dolor… Kanon no resistió más y usó su poder para traerla de vuelta… y lo logró, sin embargo… él… desde ese día no vive. No está muerto, ni vivo. Está en el interior de Sakura, pero ya no tiene chakra… no tiene energías ni para hablar, ni para nada… solo está allí sin vivir ni morir.. Sakura se culpa por eso y sufre al punto de que se está perdiendo a ella misma

-Sakura san…- susurró Hotaru apretando la mano de su maestro

-Ya veo… por eso las bestias con cola han estado inquietas… ¿encontraron la forma de traerlo de vuelta, no?- preguntó Utakata con fingido desinterés

-Si, por eso los llamamos, porque necesitamos de ustedes y de sus Bijus. Antes de que se enteren cuando lleguemos…deben saber que también un par de Akatsukis fueron resucitados, y que ellos junto a los ninja de Konoha encontraron la manera de salvar a Kanon

.

.

-_**Sakura POV**_

-Sakura… despierta…- escuché el murmuro cerca de mi oído por lo que desperté de mi sueño…. Un sueño donde solo veía vacío y oscuridad

-¿sa…suke?- pregunte apenas audiblemente, mientras abría mis ojos. No lo miré, ya no miraba, solo sabía que me dolía… que me dolía haber perdido a Kanon. Intentaba cada día llegar hasta él, escuchar su voz… pero él no me escuchaba. Todo lo que yo podía ver de él, es que permanecía en un enorme charco de sangre, con sus ojos cerrados e inconsciente… no estaba muerto ni vivo… verlo así, y ver que fui yo la que provocó eso…. Me dolía

-Hmp, ven, tenemos que irnos, o no llegaremos a tiempo.- me tomó en brazos sin esperar por mi respuesta ya que probablemente sabía que no me resistiría. Ahora solo era capaz de escucharlo a él, porque era él quien me cuidaba ya que yo… no podía ni cuidarme a mí misma

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté al ver que nos habíamos alejado ya un par de kilómetros de la aldea

-Tranquila, ya llegamos- susurró mirando al frente

Imité su actuar y también miré al frente, notando que habíamos llegado a un claro que no estaba vacío pase a la lluvia y a que era ya de noche

-Encontramos… la manera- Sasuke me bajó de sus brazos y caminé al centro del claro con él a mi lado. Seguí a la voz de Itachi que hablaba muy cansado- Lo encontramos Sakura, sólo debes aguantar un poco el dolor… y podremos traer a Kanon de vuelta…. Es muy arriesgado pero…- mis oídos no escucharon más, me bastaba con lo que ya había escuchado… Había una manera de traer a Kanon de vuelta…. De salvarlo de mi error que lo tenía en tan deplorable estado

Comencé a despertar de mi estado… ¿qué era lo que hacía? Mis piernas temblaban por solo tener que mantener mi peso. Noté que mi chakra fluía de manera irregular, y la marca donde juntaba chakra en mi frente ya no estaba ni había rastros de ella, probablemente la Hokage había usado el chakra que normalmente juntaba en mi frente para fortalecerme a mí misma, Miré mis manos y vi que habían adelgazado notoriamente.

-Sakura…- Levanté la vista por el susurro a mis espaldas. ¿esa era la voz de Sasuke?. Volteé a verlo y lo comprobé, tenía unas enormes ojeras y mirada preocupada… ¿desde cuando expresaba tanto sus sentimientos? ¿desde que recuperó a su familia?

_Kanon_

Inmediatamente el nombre de Kanon vino a mi mente, pues fue por revivir a la familia de Sasuke y a otros más, que ahora Kanon sufría… sin embargo no era su culpa, sino mía, porque no pensé que él pondría su vida a cambio de la mía.

-Sakura chan….- ¿Naruto?. Concentré mi chakra en mis ojos y pude ver mucho mejor…. No estaba tan sola como creí en un principio. Había mucha gente a mi alrededor…

Los nueve jinchurikis… diez si me contaba a mí. También Sasuke e Itachi, varios de mi generación incluyendo al equipo de Lee, quien mantenía su dedo pulgar alzado en símbolo de victoria

Miré atenta y noté que estaban en una posición circular los que contenían a los hermanos de Kanon… el resto estaba ligeramente más alejado. Noté una presencia a nuestras espaldas y al volverme vi que Sasuke miraba entre agradecido y desconfiado a Yahico, Nagato, Konan y… ¿Yahico? Estaban totalmente sanos y resplandecientes. Se suponía que a ellos yo no…

-Kanon…- susurré. Esa era la respuesta, él los había resucitado sin que yo lo notara ¿cómo iba a notarlo si desde entonces ni siquiera me notaba a mí misma?

_**Sasuke POV **_

La vi mirar algo extrañada a los Akatsukis que había revivido el diez colas, Sasori, Konan, Yahico y Nagato además de mi hermano fueron revividos. Luego ella avanzó al centro del circulo sonriendo, con aquella sonrisa que no mostraba desde hacía tres meses, desde que descubrió que Kanon ya no volvería. Aún no confiaba del todo en los cuatro Akatsukis, pero mi hermano sí lo hacía y por tanto yo también intentaba hacerlo

-¿Van a darle de su energía?- preguntó de repente Sakura sin deshacer su sonrisa. No hablaba con nosotros, sino con los bijus en forma de espíritus que aparecían liberando chakra sobre sus jinchurikis

-_No perderemos a nuestro hermano. Aunque no es tan simple como lo dices… sí, básicamente es obligarlo a despertar- _aquella voz que rara vez se escuchaba sonó por todo el lugar. Era la vos de Kurama, el Biju del dove.

Me perdí en la conversación, no escuchaba a nadie… solo podía mirar a Sakura, a aquella muchacha que creí había perdido en tanto dolor que sintió. Noté su mirada fijarse en mí ¿Cuánto tiempo pasé observándola como idiota?

.

.

_**Fin POV**_

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Sakura dejó de mirar a Sasuke para mirar al cielo y ahí se inició todo

Se escucharon gritos de dolor que desgarraban la mente del azabache, quien quería detener a toda costa el dolor de la pelirrosa, pero si lo hacía… luego el dolor de la muchacha sería aún más fuerte

Se podían distinguir varios gemidos de dolor rodeando a la muchacha. Las nueve bestias fueron liberadas sin llegar a dañar a sus jinchurikis. Los ex Akatsuki cuidaron de que todo ocurriera según el plan

Cada una de las bestias fue unida al cuerpo de la sabia por un hilo de chakra perteneciente a Nagato, quien lo controlaba a través de su rinnegan. Sasuke, Itachi y aquellos con poderes mentales intentaba cubrir toda la zona con una jutsu de ilusión para que nadie llegara de improviso e interrumpiera. El resto se limitaba a cuidar de los cuerpos de los jinchurikis y hacer que los animales se alejaran de lugar.

-Narración enfocada en Sasuke-

_Uno… dos… tres. _

Tres minutos, tres gritos, tres eternidades.

_Uno… Dos._

Dos segundos de silencio, suspenso y angustia

_Uno_

Un golpe contra el piso: El cuerpo de la pelirrosa

_Cero_

Sin esperar más corres desesperadamente al ver a la muchacha caer. El tiempo se detiene a tu alrededor ¿o simplemente no notaste como pasaba?

Llegas hasta ella, la tomas en tus brazos y la abrazas protectoramente. Escuchas su corazón latir y te tranquilizas para luego ver aterrado cómo sus ojos estaban cerrados, y recuerdas… Recuerdas cuando ella cayó en el campo de batalla, cuando sentiste alivio al ver que solo estaba inconsciente… y luego la desesperación de ver que tras varias semanas seguía en el mismo estado

Con tus manos tocas su rostro frío y tranquilo, sientes como alguien toca tu hombro ¿Itachi? ¿Naruto? No importa, ya nada más te importa. Nada más que no sea aquella muchacha inconsciente en tus brazos. Notas que ya no llueve, y sin embargo gotas caían en el rostro de la muchacha. ¿Lagrimas? Sí, era tus lágrimas. Eran silenciosas lágrimas desesperadas que caían silenciosamente. Las personas te ven llorar, tampoco te importa.

Escuchas un llanto… no era el tuyo, era el de la gente que te rodeaba. Dejas de sentir el chakra de las bestias, en cambio notas que sus jinchurikis habían despertado y ahora estaban a escasos pasos de ti. Varios sollozos más aparecen. Levantas tu mirada y notas cómo el llanto se había apoderado de todos. Las mujeres se refugiaban en sus parejas y amigos; más de una cae al piso ¿la primera en caer? : La Hokage, mientras el sannin de los sapos intentaba tranquilizarla.

Algunos golpeaban el piso con sus puños, llenos de impotencia… y sientes… sientes que al igual que antes, no pudiste hacer nada por quien amabas. Cierras los ojos mientras más lágrimas caen sin que te importe. Tomas la mano de la muchacha

_-Bebé llorón -_ ¿una ilusión? Sí, eso debía ser. Aquella voz era del Jubi y entonces… prefieres quedarte con esa ilusión

Sientes como aprietan tu mano débilmente ¿otra ilusión? Sí, una ilusión, pero prefieres quedarte con ella

-Sasuke…- escuchas la voz de la mujer que amas, y piensas: _"creo que comenzaré a amar las ilusiones, pero solo aquellas…._

Abres los ojos y la ves. Sus ojos abiertos mirándote feliz y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces terminas tu pensamiento: _Solo aquellas que se vuelves realidad_

Escuchas nuevamente llanto, pero éste era de dicha y alegría. La muchacha te abraza y tú le correspondes. Luego te separas unos centímetros para poder besarla; ella, algo avergonzada cierra sus ojos y te corresponde enredando sus manos en tus cabellos

.

.

_Un año después_

.

.

-contener… a Kanon… fue más… fácil…- susurró agitadamente una pelirrosa en una camilla de hospital

_-Eso es porque yo me quedo dentro de ti y no intento salir como esa mocosa_

-¡Es mi hija! ¡Deja de llamarla así!- gritó furiosa la muchacha. Sentía tanto dolor que se desquitaba con el primero que se le cruzaba por la mente. Claro, y Kanon siempre estaba en su mente….

-_Calma… solo era una broma… además que yo tuve que soportar el que hicieran a esa "hija" _

_-_¡Pues debiste irte a la parte más lejana de mi mente aunque sea en ese momento! ¡ahh!- gritó de dolor al sentir una nueva contracción

-_Sakura….- _el diez colas estaba preocupado. Una cosa era molestarla para que distrajera un poco, aunque recibiera insultos a cambio, y la otra era ignorar todo el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo

-¡Sakura!- gritó un azabache entrando por la puerta agitado y desesperado

-No es justo... Sasuke… Los bebés tienen un padre y una madre… ¡¿entonces por qué ustedes no sufren tanto como nosotras?! ¡AHH!- una contracción más fuerte se hizo presente

-Vamos… Sakura… mi sobrino ya viene en camino…solo falta un poco…-animaba la Hokage a la muchacha ansiosa por conocer al bebé

-¿por qué se adelantó el parto? Aún faltan tres semanas- dijo el azabache mirando preocupado a la pelirrosa mientras tomaba su mano la cual fue prácticamente triturada por la muchacha

-se torció un tobillo y se cayó, pero está bien, ambos; fue mientras visitaba a tu madre por lo que Itachi logró percatarse y evitó que se golpeara contra el piso- dijo la Hokage encogiéndose de hombros- La conmoción hizo que mi sobrino quiera nacer antes- dijo sonriendo

-¿no hay problema con el Jubi?- el azabache logró calmar un poco a la pelirrosa que respiraba dificultosamente

-_¿Quieres que de problemas? Pues olvídate. Eso solo pasa cuando los Bijus quieren liberarse, yo no quiero hacerlo. Aunque me voy por un tiempo, si no me concentro mi chakra se mezclará con el del bebé_

_ -_Sakura…-El rostro de la muchacha se calmó y cerró sus ojos. Dejó de respirar por unos segundos para luego suspirar profundamente.-Sakura… tu puedes…- animó el padre del bebé mientras veía debilitarse a su amada

-¡AHH!- un grito ensordecedor salió de la muchacha mientras el sello de su frente apareció y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, envolviendo a su abdomen abultado y quedándose así por unos minutos

-¡Sakura!- gritó sorprendida la Hokage al ver que el aire se ponía denso y que la muchacha en un último esfuerzo, gritando siempre, logró dar a luz

_El llanto de un bebé_

La Hokage rió mientras tomaba a su sobrino en brazos y lo envolvía para llevarlo donde Shizune la esperaba para limpiarlo y cobijarlo

-Duele…- susurró la pelirrosa que caía semi inconsciente

-Sakura… ya nació… mira, abre tus ojos, luego podrás descansar- dijo el azabache sin poder estar más feliz al escuchar el llanto de su hija -¿Sakura…?- preguntó ahora más preocupado

-_Calla, está descansando. Tuvimos un problema con el sello por lo que tuvo que sacar pronto a su hija o se vería afectada. – _Susurró Kanon en la mente del azabache- _¿crees que dejaría que algo le ocurriese? Veo que aún no me conoces- _rió divertido para luego desaparecer

-El Jubi dijo que tuvieron un problema con el sello, pero que están bien- le habló a la Hokage mientras ésta inspeccionaba a su alumna preocupada

-¿Dónde tiene el sello?-

-aquí - dijo él mientras rasgaba preocupado las ropas de hospital de su mujer.

Vieron con horror cómo el sello en medio de su pecho sangraba profundamente. La marca en la frente de la muchacha se contrajo, se tornó negro y rodeó el sello emitiendo chakra en él. Aquel chakra se mezcló con el chakra del Jubi y el cuerpo de la muchacha comenzó a cambiar

Aquel rostro débil se volvió sereno y calmado, su respiración regular y la sangre de evaporó. El abdomen de la muchacha se contrajo y volvió a ser como siempre. La muchacha volvía a la normalidad rápidamente hasta que quedó totalmente como antes de dar a luz a su hija

-Quiero verla- La voz de la pelirrosa fue totalmente serena y calmada. Abrió sus ojos jade llenos de alegría y emoción.

-Claro- respondió la Hokage tras salir de su asombro. El azabache tapó la desnudes de la muchacha son una sábana y tomó su mano mientras también espera conocer a su hija.-Es hermosa… crecerás y serás tan fuerte como tu madre… inteligente y soberbio como tu padre. Claro, también debes ser sabia, después de todo… ¿eres la hija de una, no?- dijo divertida

-Sabia… Tomoyo…- murmuró Sasuke acercando su rostro al de la pelirrosa, ambos sonriendo al ver a su hija en medio de ella, tan tranquila y ajena a las palabras de sus padres

-Es un lindo nombre- concordó la pelirrosa- Serás… Tomoyo- sonrió alegremente junto a su hija y al hombre que amaba

Pasaron los minutos y Shizune y la Hokage limpiaron el lugar para luego examinar a la muchacha

-Sakura, podrás irte en unas horas. Tu cuerpo… volvió a ser el de antes, pareciera como si jamás hubieses dado a luz- dijo perpleja la rubia revisando a su alumna

-El sello actúa rápido… es para prevenir ataques a mi pequ- calló abruptamente

Una gran explosión se sintió en el lugar, una que no alcanzó a las personas en la sala ni en todo el hospital, ya que fue cubierto por un escudo hecho por la muchacha que acababa de ser madre

-Pagarás haber puesto en peligro a mi pequeña- La voz de ultratumba de la joven se hizo sentir.- SHANNARO!- gritó saltando por la ventana del hospital, envuelta en una sábana

-Cuídala, no puedo dejarla- susurró Sasuke entregándole la bebé a la Hokage para luego seguir el mismo camino que la pelirrosa

.

_Aquella noche, cuando Sasuke alcanzó a Sakura, ésta ya había vencido a los atacantes. Eran ninjas renegados de la roca en busca del Jubi. _

_Más tarde se descubrió gracias a los poderes mentales de Ino y su clan, que fueron enviados por los señores feudales. Ellos intentaron capturar a la pelirrosa para controlar al Jubi en su interior, ya que no confiaban en los ninjas, a sabiendas de que algún día una nueva guerra podría desatarse. _

_Planearon una dictadura contra las naciones ninja, y el resultado fue la condena. Los señores feudales fueron condenados por votación, previa convocación de cada uno de los clanes del mundo ninja así como representantes de los samuráis y de las personas sin poder alguno._

_El resultado fue nefasto: por mayoría absoluta, fueron condenados a vivir una vida normal, sin ningún lujo ni privilegio tras la condena de un año en prisión._

_Tras todo eso… ya ha pasado más de un año_

.

.

-¿Listos?- preguntó la Hokage

-No- respondió la joven pelirrosa sonriendo

-Genial- y avanzó recibiendo un gran aplauso y gritos de la gente que esperaba por ellos

_Aquel día, se inauguró una nueva época._

_Una nueva época, el final del mundo ninja…y el comienzo de mundo de la esperanza._

_Se formaron nuevas aldeas a cargo de las cinco más grandes y antiguas. Una sola nación: así fue nombrado el mundo ninja, ahora el mundo de la esperanza. Se creó una gran alianza en que todos voluntariamente participaron, y Sasuke fue nombrado el líder de dicha alianza tras Naruto haber rechazado el puesto con las palabras de "mi sueño es ser Hokage, no líder de Kybou" Y así fue. La quinta se retiró del cargo pues su jutsu rejuvenecedor no siempre podría mantenerla firme, y tras mucho entrenar al rubio, finalmente éste logró su sueño_

_Sakura, esposa del líder de la esperanza, no fue un adorno de dicho cargo. Ella fue la encargada de mantener la esperanza fuerte, sincera para que no cayera nuevamente en las manos del odio_

_Itachi siguió como líder del clan Uchiha, evitando así nuevos rencores contra Konoha. La aldea de la lluvia fue restaurada completamente, con la ayuda del resto de las naciones y su líder fue Yahico apoyado siempre por Nagato y Konan_

_Han pasado tres años desde la guerra, tres años donde la paz reina sin contenerse_

…..

-Tres… dos…. Uno… ¡ahora!- gritó la pelirrosa al momento que con una katana hecha por el chakra mezclado de ella y de su esposo, Sasuke, inauguraban una nueva fiesta. La fiesta en honor a los Bijus y al fin de la guerra

_Pasaron las horas y el mundo entero estaba de fiesta, porque sin importar si eran humanos o no, ese era el día en que se celebraba el cumpleaños del fin de la guerra y de la esperanza que triunfó sobre el odio._

-Gaara san… ¿cómo está tu novia? ¿Va bien con su embarazo?- preguntó Sakura al pelirrojo, quien se sonrojó levemente antes de contestar

-si… Matsuri está bien, aunque dijo que fuera por ella en unos minutos. Se durmió apenas llegamos a la posada, fue un largo viaje…- habló con voz calmada y serena- ¿Y Cómo va Naruto con la paternidad?- preguntó inocentemente

-Mire usted mismo- dijo apuntando con su mano a una feliz pareja que jugaba con un pequeño bebé

-Sakura… ten- susurró el azabache pasando un abrigo por los hombros de la muchacha- No quiero que mi hijo pase frío- sonrió divertido mirando el apenas abultado vientre de la muchacha.

-Claro que no….- sonrió tomando las manos de su marido- ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

-Con la hija de Tenten… no me gustan los Hyuga, pero ella es feliz con su compañera de juegos… mírala- dijo abrazándola por la cintura con una expresión de derrota. Se despidieron del kazekage y se acercaron a su hija

Una bella niña de poco menos de dos años, pero muy grande y despierta, de ojos color jades degradado, piel blanca y pelo azabache largo sonreía en los brazos de un clon de su padre. Otra niña un tanto más pequeña que ésta, cabello castaño largo y ojos perla reía en los brazos de su madre, Tenten

-Es un alivio que no haya sacado la actitud de su padre- dijo divertido el azabache sabiendo que el Hyuga no estaría muy lejos

-Mira quien lo dice, ¿sabes? Opino lo mismo de Tomoyo… es una niña muy linda a diferencia de su padre

-Hmp, calla gr-

-Ya vamos Sasuke quiero ver a Ino antes de irnos, creo que no me siento bien- mintió la pelirrosa para evitar una pelea entre los muchachos

-Claro- dijo él tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña que jugaba con la ropa de su clon

Siguieron caminando tras despedirse de Tenten, vieron a varias parejas más de su generación, todos felices los saludaron para luego continuar con su camino disfrutando del festival: Tsunade totalmente ebria acompañada del pervertido Jiraija, Itachi con su esposa y su pequeño hijo casi de una edad con Tomoyo. A Kakashi lo vieron comprando libros de dudoso contenido y así se toparon con muchos más, hasta que finalmente encontraron a quienes buscaban

Ino y Sai, estaban frente a una tienda de arte mirando el espectáculo de un hombre que caminaba por el borde del techo de la tienda de tres pisos, sin ninguna protección.

-¡Ino!- Saludo la muchacha para luego iniciar una larga conversación

Por un descuido de Sasuke quien discutía con el rubio dobe, su hija quien jugaba en el piso, sostenida del pantalón de su padre, se soltó caminando bajo la tienda donde el hombre hacía su exposición

La pelirrosa sintió un dolor en su abdomen y buscó a su hija con la mirada, encontrándola justo en el momento que el hombre resbalaba y caía sentado hacia atrás derrumbando parte del viejo techo del lugar. Corrió lo más veloz que pudo pese al dolor en su vientre y abrazó a su hija, protegiéndola con su cuerpo ya que el dolor le impedía concentrarse para invocar algo que las salvara

La pequeña sintió el temor de su madre y abrió sus ojos jades, cambiándolos por unos rojos con una cruz idéntica al sello de chakra que tenía su madre en la frente. Entonces Kanon reaccionó evitando que cualquier cosa fuera a dañar a su jinchuriki, la niña no logró contenerse y terminó reduciendo a polvo todos los escombros que amenazaron con dañar a su Madre

-¡Sakura!- gritó Sasuke al ver tanto polvo rodear el lugar donde creyó ver una mancha rosa. Corrió ante la atónita mirada de todos, buscó temiendo lo peor sin embargo allí estaban, con el chakra del diez colas protegiéndolas ante la mirada perdida de su hija, cuyo rojo no se desvanecía

_._

_Aquella noche, descubrieron que su hija era más especial de lo que ya sabían que era. Ante el miedo de perder a alguien importante, y tener conocimientos de ello, despertó un Sharingan que creyeron no despertaría._

_La pequeña Tomoyo hizo honor al significado de su nombre, siendo Sabia como su madre, con su fuerza y poder para controlar a los elementos de la naturaleza así como la amistad con los Bijus. También fue decidida como su padre y protectora con quienes la rodeaban. Todo eso cuando apenas tenía cinco años_

.

.

-Tengo confianza en que llegara el momento cuando la gente pueda entenderse mutuamente…- susurró un peliblanco, sentado sobre la torre del Hokage mientras observaba la cuidad- Tengo confianza en que llegará el día en que no habrán conflictos entre la gente, porque podrán entenderse mutuamente…

-¿estás sobrio?- preguntó una rubia caminando hasta él con dos botellas de Sake en sus mano

-No… solo estaba recordando mis sueños… y que creía que jamás se cumplirían –

-¿Y se cumplieron?

.-Estoy vivo, no hay guerras ni conflictos, puedo ver a sus sobrinos jugar y a la gente sonreír sin miedo, Sí, se cumplieron todos…

-Sabes? Ayer vi a Sakura y a Sasuke… Es increíble de ver todo lo que ha cambiado el Uchiha… después de llenarse de tanto odio, matar a su hermano y seguir odiando tras saber la verdad… jamás creí que volvería a sonreír… no, él nunca sonrió, así que no volvió, simplemente… aprendió

-El amor va acompañado del dolor, del odio, del rencor y del sacrificio… pero ese amor… es a la vez la esperanza. La esperanza de que el odio no regresara y sólo se quedará el amor…

-¿eres cursi, lo sabías?

-al menos no me dicen la "legendaria perdedora"

.

.

_¿Sabes lo que es el amor? ¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificarte por lo que amas? ¿Sabes quien eres?¿sabes lo que el mundo necesita?_

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo Uchiha, hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Sé lo que es amar así como estoy dispuesta a sacrificar lo que sea por lo que amo, excepto otra persona. Puedo dar mi vida pero jamás pondría en peligro a los que amo. Sé quién soy y lo que busco: Proteger a los que amo, y eso a la vez, es lo que el mundo necesita, que protejan a sus seres queridos, así como yo cuidaré a los que amo… a mi familia… y a mis dos hermanos. Soy la próxima jinchuriki del Jubi de mi madre

-¡Soy Hana Uzumaki! Hija de Naruto Uzumaki, el sexto Hokage y de Hinata Hyuga. Mi respuesta es igual a la de mi amiga, solo que yo tengo sólo un hermano más pequeño que yo. Soy la próxima jinchuriki de a Kurama

-Soy Shiro Uchiha, hijo de Itachi y –

-Shiro, tú no puedes estar aquí, eres el próximo al liderazgo del clan

-Si… pero pensé que ser ambos sería más divertido

.

.

_La paz es eterna, si saben conservarla, la felicidad es duradera si saben apreciarla. El dolor es pasajero si saben curar la herida. El odio no existe… si a su lado existe la esperanza. Un odio azabache y una esperanza pelirrosa_

.

.

**Final Epílogo**

.

.

Konoshiwa! Ahora sí los dejo con el final de ésta historia. Tal vez a algunos no les guste, pero en fin… hacer un epílogo me costó mucho más que hacer la mitad de la historia de una vez.

Agradecer a todos los que me siguieron y apoyaron en ésta historia por fue importante para mí contar con el apoyo de todos ustedes

Creo que para la próxima, pediré más ayuda aún para decidirme por un nombre… fue horrible. ¿Quieren saber cómo fue? Fue más o menos así

_Yo: _necesito un nombre de niña, es para la hija de Sasuke y Sakura

_Prima_: no se..Kiri kiri xD

_Yo: _no le voy a poner así XD….m..la llamaría Mikoto pero así se llama la mamá de Sasuke

_Prima_: Lil *-*

_Yo: _lil? jajaja le pondré "LOL" XDDD

_Prima_: jkjajjajsja_Sakuze e.e….Sasura xD

_Yo: _m...hikari...

_Prima_: yue *-*

_Yo: _m... yuekira (?)

_Prima_: es un nombre complejo

_Yo; _sip… el apodo yue (¿?) siguiente...pero un nombre un poquito más largo

_Prima_: Akemi

_Yo: _y le dicen yue?

_Prima_: Takara era tesoro... me pareció lindo

_Yo: _y de cariño le dirán halcón (¿?) *-*

_Prima_: takara es tesoro 77

_Yo:_ (taka = halcón) jajaja

_Prima_: takako es niña halcón

_Yo: _y yumico?

_Prima_: no gusta e.e

_Yo: _me recuerda a Yahico TwT….ayúdame con los rasgos de la nena pliss

_Prima_: final NaruSasu u.u cabello oscuro y ojos azules xD

_Yo: _jajaja XDD_perfecto, me diste la idea: la pondré rubia de ojos jades

_Prima_: jkjajjajsja Naruto estuvo paseando por ahí wajkakK

_Yo: _jajaja, si….mientras Sasuke andaba de misión... XDDD

_Prima_: jkjajjajsja

_Yo: _o ya sé! ojos jades con terminaciones negras! y el pelo negro

_Prima_: esos ojos no existen e.e

_Yo: _con destellos...rosa (?) jajaja no importa!tampoco existe el pelo rosa

_Prima_: si existe e.e se lo tiñen

_Yo: _Sharingan rosa e.e

_Prima_: xD jkjajjajsja Sharingan rosa….moriiii

_Yo: _jajajaja sabes? voi a poner una poco de ésta conversación en los comentarios finales del fic, esque son tan divertidos XDD

_Prima_: jkjajjajsja Sharingan rosa... ataque de flores e.e obvio de cerezos

_Yo: _sip será un Amaterasu rosa? XDDDD

_Prima_: llamas rosadas e.e

_Yo: _jajajaj

_Prima_: con hello kitty ninjas

_Yo: _jajaja y Susanoo rosa?

_Prima_: podria invocar a una hello kitty rosa gigante T.T

_Yo: _jajajajaj podría llamarse Kitty, para que haga juego con su invocación

_Prima_: creo ke esa niña será asombrosamente rosada e.e

.

.

Y tras eso y varias otras cosas, el epílogo quedó tal y cómo lo ven.

Gracias por sus comentarios… debo decirles que tengo mínimo tres proyectos de fics en mi cabeza, pero no tengo nada de tiempo… así que no puedo escribir mucho.

De momento continuaré con "vivir", llevando siempre un proyecto a la vez para enfocarme plenamente en él. A quienes no les gusta "vivir", pues ya nos veremos pronto pues estoy segura que alguno de los tantos proyectos que hay en mi cabeza podrá gustarles.

Ah, necesito ayuda con alguien que se maneje en eso de fics y crossover, y alguien que haya leído muuuuchos fics, para preguntarle sobre los temarios de mis próximos proyectos, ya que no quiero que éstas caigan en la comparación, o que digan que no son originales. Alguien que se maneje en eso pofis.. mandeme un PM

Sin nada más que decir…. Me despido…. En caso de que algún día hacer una continuación de ésta historia, como me recomendaron, alguna historia con los hijos de los personajes o algo así, les avisaré a través de la publicación de un nuevo capítulo

Ahora sí! Un millón de millones de Gracias! Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
